<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Half-Human Tower by FeistyGreenSnake</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25224913">The Half-Human Tower</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeistyGreenSnake/pseuds/FeistyGreenSnake'>FeistyGreenSnake</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anxiety, Bottom Harry Potter, Caring Harry, Draco Malfoy is a Badass, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Smut, Eventual Top Harry Potter, Friends to Lovers, Harry Potter Thinks Draco Malfoy is Up to Something, Hogwarts Sixth Year, Honest Draco Malfoy, Jealous Harry, M/M, Protective Draco Malfoy, Protective Harry Potter, Redeemed Draco Malfoy, Sirius Black Lives, Slightly Dark Harry, Top Draco Malfoy, Vampire Harry, Veela Draco Malfoy, Veela Pregnancy, Wings, accidental magic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:55:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>56,905</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25224913</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeistyGreenSnake/pseuds/FeistyGreenSnake</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is back at the Dursleys for the summer. Again. And Mundungus Fletcher is awful at his job of watching over Harry. Again. If a dementor attack wasn't enough, now he and his cousin are being attacked by vampires.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Sirius Black/Severus Snape</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>433</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Midnight Meetings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Madam Pomfrey was resting. Her office had a desk positioned beneath a glass window, through which she could observe her ward. Leaning back in her chair, with her feet pressed up atop her desk, she laid peacefully with her eyes closed. For the moment, she had no patients and no paperwork. In one hour, she'd leave through the back-door for her personal quarters to catch some sleep.</p><p>Her last patient had been Justin Finch-Fletchley, whom was suffering from a migraine. She'd given him a calming draught to cure his nerves, concluding that, as he'd be taking his OWLs next month, it was likely stress. Having taken it, he grew calmer and had chosen to leave with his friends and return to the Hufflepuff common room.</p><p>Minutes passed. Pomfrey was just on the deciding to make herself a pot of tea when she heard the well-known sound of her Infirmary's doors creaking open. She heaved herself up by her elbows and attempted to peer through the window, expecting to see one of the professors seeking her advice (it was getting past the student's curfew, after all), but when her eyes spotted Draco Malfoy - by himself - closing the doors behind him, she then hastily got to her feet. She picked her wand up from the desk, popped it into her pocket, and left her office.</p><p>"Mr. Malfoy, whatever is it?" she asked, walking past a number of the ward's beds. "Surely you can't be suffering from yet another headache."</p><p>"I've been getting spouts of dizziness, actually," Malfoy sneered, "and almost collapsed after Potions today. I was actually lucky Pansy was standing near me. She helped to sturdy me - do you know how humiliating that could have been if I'd fallen! I've been resting in my dorm ever since."</p><p>"All right, all right, Mr. Malfoy. I'll check you over," Pomfrey said, knowing Malfoy wouldn't settle for anything less than a long, proper inspection, even if it was late. She brought her hands up to tighten the knot that held her hair in a bunch. "Now, feel free to choose a bed or a seat. Though I can't imagine we'll find anything wrong with you <em>this </em>time."</p><p>Malfoy made for the nearest bed. He hopped onto it and laid down, placing his hands down beside him. Madam Pomfrey took out her wand and walked over to Malfoy, where then she closed the curtains around his bed.</p><p>"I'll be giving you a full wand-examination this time, so please don't move unless I specifically tell you to. Far too many students getting hurt these days. Let's hope you don't start making a habit of it, eh?"</p><p>There'd been nothing wrong with Malfoy in the previous checks on him. Yet she had only performed the typical checkups on the boy, examining his symptoms and not his vitals, which required more concentrated medical wand-work rather than simple knowledge and potions.</p><p>"The last time you visited, you said your appetite for food was wanting. And you were experiencing migraines." She rounded over his head, searching for signs of aliments. A sign of ill-health, from stomach viruses to curses, would have her wand flashing lights. Different lights for different ailments. "Are you getting other symptoms?"</p><p>Malfoy paused. "I can't eat some kinds of meat without feeling sick now. I thought it was just the house-elves' bad cooking at first, I still do. And my nails, they've grown a lot since I was last here."</p><p>Pomfrey carefully picked up his left hand and examined the nails. They had indeed grown to a length that would've been considered longer than most, and they looked sharp, resembling claws. She let go of his hand.</p><p>"I've tried cutting them," he continued, "but they grow back by the next day. It's irritating having long nails."</p><p>She nodded politely. "These dizzy spouts, then, you mentioned, when did they start?"</p><p>"Four days ago, at breakfast," he said, lying his hand down again. "I was chatting to Crabbe and Goyle as I usually do, and my eyesight started blurring. The Great Hall was spinning. I tried everything - blinking, rubbing my eyes - everything was still spinning, and I couldn't do anything to stop it! I swear, if my father knew that had happened to me, he'd have had me out of this school in seconds."</p><p>Pomfrey restrained herself from rolling her eyes. Malfoy tended to mention his father when he visited her. And yet, he outright refused to inform the man. In his last visit, she'd cautioned Malfoy to inform and allow his father to aid her with information, reasoning that medical knowledge into his family history might provide her with better insight into treating his ailment. Instead, Malfoy had said he wouldn't concern his father and spoke no more on the matter.</p><p>She calmly moved her wand down to his chest. As she leveled it over his heart, her wand shot out a light of blue, hitting his shirt. The fabric glowed faintly before returning to it's ordinarily white colouring.</p><p>"What was that?" Malfoy screeched. He was staring down at his shirt in horror.</p><p>"It would be very unlikely, but just to be certain," Pomfrey murmured. "Please, take off your shirt, Mr Malfoy."</p><p>Malfoy sat up and hastily unbuttoned his shirt, placing it neatly on the bedside table beside him. Leading her wand across his chest once more, she was startled to see another startling blue light shoot out of her wand, which settled on Malfoy's skin before vanishing. Sea-blue lights, typically, indicated a blood-related problem. Infections or a bad disorder. Malfoy didn't appear to have any infections, however. No sweating, no fever, no wounds. And he was far too young to have any serious disorders.</p><p>"Have you had any blood or heart related problems in your family before, Mr Malfoy? Any family history of heart attacks, low blood circulation, anything similar?" she asked, in the politest tone she could muster.</p><p>Malfoy pushed himself up by his elbows, making it obvious that her examination would now be – if not halted –finished. "No, my family hasn't had any problems like those," he said, and then began pulling his shirt back on.</p><p>Pomfrey sighed. She should've already known that Draco Malfoy, like many other pureblooded children she had treated in the past, would have reacted just as defensively to an accusation against his family.</p><p>"All right, Malfoy. I'll be in my office, going through some of my medical journals. But I want you to stay in this bed, behind these curtains - is that clear?" she said sternly. "Or I will inform your father, make no mistake of that. I’ve had too many students walk out already in the past, you know, far too many."</p><p>Malfoy's sneering softened, and he placed his hands in his lap. "Do you know what's wrong with me, then?" he asked in a gentler tone.</p><p>"That is what I’m going to find out."</p><p>Pomfrey closed his curtains before retreating to her office, where she then marched over to her bookshelves. She began examining the glossary pages of essays, journals, notes, and informative books, but it was only after she dismissed contemporary solutions, such as all medical conditions relating to anaemia, haemophilia and diabetes. Diabetes could no doubt bring about blurring of vision and dizziness, but it couldn't change the growing pace of Malfoy’s nails or decrease his appetite for meat.</p><p>With progress lacking and time passing, Pomfrey began to think that Malfoy was leading her on yet another of his schemes to get out of class for a day. Just as he had done in his third year at Hogwarts.</p><p>Then she noticed an old book, 'The Standard Edition to Magical Misfortunes.' Its pages were yellow, ripped and loose, and beheld pen marks and smudges, and even out-dated information on spells. What it did usefully entail was a chapter on blood-related ailments in magical beings, wherein there were lists and explanations.</p><p>Pomfrey looked at every disease the chapter listed. One listing near the end got her attention.</p><p>
  <em>Veelas and their Misfortunes.</em>
</p><p>It then proceeded to list in detail many of Malfoy’s symptoms, provide a cautionary word on wizards and witches with inter-species family backgrounds, and, conclude with a number of footnotes that dictated how the information gathered had been provided by, not only the Ministry of Magic, but by other species’ governments.</p><p>"<em>The Misfortune of the Change for Wizards with Veela genes</em>," she read quickly. "Much is still unknown about the development of wizards and witches with veela genes. Nevertheless, healers have reported that wizards begin a change during puberty; witches, even earlier. <em>The process is hardly noticeable, but will become clearer, as she, or he (refer to mating studies conducted by Clark, 1967), grows older. They will likely experience severe headaches bouts of dizziness, signs of distress, etc, which are brought on by a lack of familiar contact during this period, and suffer from drowsiness, a lack of appetite, aching muscles, and even the blurring of sight, due to the transformation of the body (for more detailed information on the bodily changes, turn to page 41).</em></p><p>
  <em>The attitude of the person will also change, as they become reliant during this difficult time. It is important that the creature in question remain close to family members and / or future mate. Researchers believe that, due to this vulnerability, the creature would attempt to seek its mate, particularly if having no family or close relations. The veela community have declined to commit, but it is reasoned that, due to this need for assistance, the veela's mate would logically be someone already familiar to them. There have been, nevertheless, some true cases of veelas, of whom have never confessed their animalistic background or grown close to another being, and have thus gone on to fall into a 'love-deprived depression' state of mind (Dr Stephan, Head of the Creature Department, 1934).</em>
</p><p>
  <em>It is known that pure-blooded Veelas do not experience the Change. Half-blood Veelas – that is, Wizards with veela blood – are likely to experience such a progression due to the dormant nature of the Veela gene until, what humans term as, the development stage of ‘puberty’. Those who deem another or themselves to be experiencing such a Change should seek immediate advise from a medical authority and follow-up with taking the relevant medications needed in order to ensure the Change stage is undergone as safely and calmly as possible)."</em>
</p><p>Pomfrey snapped the book shut. Questions leapt within her mind: Was the young Malfoy truly a half-blood? Or could his symptoms merely be something else? Could the Malfoy linage even be impure?</p><p>She spent the next few minutes contemplating what to do: should she inform Mr Malfoy, inform the boy's father, or inform Dumbledore of the boy's visitations? Neither of the first two options appealed to her. Malfoy was likely to dismiss her due to his pureblood belief in the Malfoy ancestry, and his father would be worse. There was a method to prove her theory, but she would need backup.</p><p>Coming to a final decision, Pomfrey knew that she would have to take this up with the Headmaster. Carrying the book, she proceeded to leave her office and walk on hastily to depart the Hospital Wing, knowing that it was more than likely that the young Malfoy boy had heard her leave.</p><p>When she reached Dumbledore's office above the gargoyle, she knocked on his door. Loudly.</p><p>"Enter."</p><p>She turned the door's knob. She had been into the Headmaster's office many times since her employment, but the room still appeared every bit as magnificent as her first visitation. Pomfrey had always thought that his phoenix was the most wondrous thing, and she couldn't help the smile that grazed her face from seeing the same fiery bird sitting on it's perch now. She turned her gaze onto the Headmaster, and realised that he was surprisingly lounging away behind his desk in his usual chair.</p><p>"I certainly did not expect to see you in my office tonight, Poppy - not on this fine Sunday evening," he said. Slowly, he sat up. "What brings you here?"</p><p>"Draco Malfoy has been visiting me - by himself, sir - for the past two weeks."</p><p>"I wasn't aware the young Malfoy was ill."</p><p>"He isn't, or not from what I've seen," Pomfrey said. "Young Malfoy has informed me that he's been experiencing dizziness, headaches, and a lack of appetite. He also mentioned his eyesight blurring whilst in the Great Hall, and his nails growing at a substantial rate. These symptoms don't usually combine, sir, not unless the body is fighting off a disease or going through a transformation."</p><p>Pomfrey placed her book atop his desk, opened it, and quickly skewered through its pages until she finally came to rest on the one she'd previously been reading. Dumbledore examined it with interest while she continued talking.</p><p>"I've been treating Malfoy this past month. I've given him with chocolates, calming draughts, sleeping potions to ensure he's fit for classes, perceiving it all to be simply stress from his up-coming OWL exams. But I'm afraid to say though, that after examining him thoroughly just moments ago and looking it up further in my books, I think he may – just may – be a half-veela, Headmaster."</p><p>Dumbledore looked up. "You're sure of this?"</p><p>"I'm not one hundred percent completely sure, Headmaster," she said. "But, as you might see here, if Malfoy does turn out to be a veela, it'd be a swell idea to have the information we need sooner rather then later." She placed her hands on his desk. "Headmaster, I know a friend who works in the Creature Department in the Ministry. He could easily acquire me the background data I need on the Malfoy family, if only I were given permission to ask him."</p><p>Dumbledore paused. "All right, but discreetly - if Professor Umbridge were to discover you in the Department then she would undoubtedly be suspicious, and we certainly cannot afford to have that happening. Not now. England is still remain slighted. I doubt Fudge would like the idea much of allowing veelas, even half-veelas, into Hogwarts; for unlike Durmstrang and Beauxbatons, our High Legal Council, the Wizengamot, hasn't yet had a desirable need to help such students gain some education."</p><p>Pomfrey chewed her lip. "What will happen to the young Malfoy then, if he's found to be only a half-wizard?"</p><p>"He'd be expelled. Instantly, I'd imagine. The Ministry doesn't permit us to teach students with creature blood in them; if young Draco were discovered, he'd be taken from here, either by his parents or the aurors, and would be home-schooled for his remaining years."</p><p>"But what if there were other students like him? Would they get the same treatment - expulsion?"</p><p>"The same would happen to those students as well, my dear Pomfrey," he said, shaking his head. "If you should get the chance, would you please also take a brief look at the other student's records as well. It would seem that people are becoming more open-minded in today's society - why, I even saw three undines drinking in the Leaky Cauldron just last week, you know! Ah, then again, the bartender Tom, he is a very welcoming man. A bit callous, unnerving, but I don't believe there is a single bad bone in the innkeeper. Just bad manners."</p><p>"I wouldn't know. I've only been inside there once as a child - too young to remember the place."</p><p>He smiled fondly. "Ah, you should go. It's never too late to experience new adventures."</p><p>Pomfrey rolled her eyes. "Yes. If that's all, Headmaster, I really should be going," she said, grabbing her book and turning to leave. "Mr. Malfoy is still in the Infirmary. He'll want a diagnosis and I've already kept him lying there for an hour now."</p><p>"Pomfrey," Dumbledore called, just as her hand curled around the doorknob.</p><p>She turned to face him. "Yes?"</p><p>"Don't tell the boy he's a creature, will you," he said. "It'll only cause more aggravation from Umbridge, more from his father. Young Draco, I believe, is very close to his family...information like this would only cause them hassle, I'm sure. And if I recall, veelas do require a stable family most of all during their Change."</p><p>"The boy needs to know sometime."</p><p>"In time – yes – but not now. Not with Umbridge in the school..." (Dumbledore leaned forward, his hands pressed together on top of his desk) "...and we are not sure that he is a creature, are we yet? I'm sure you'll agree, Madam Pomfrey, that there is no need to be informing poor Draco when we are not sure of ourselves. Simply, tell him he has the flu."</p><p>She scowled. "Our students are not stupid, Headmaster. He'll need help in his...well, his veela adolescence, and who will help the boy if he doesn't know?"</p><p>"My dear, you can help. The students here trust you with their health, and I'm sure Mr. Malfoy is no different."</p><p>"But I won't be able to fully help the boy unless he knows, Albus."</p><p>"We must all do what we can in these desperate times," Dumbledore said, lamely.</p><p>"Yes, Headmaster," she said, irritated, as she turned for the door again. "I'll also be sure to get that information from inside the Ministry to you as soon as possible."</p><p>Dumbledore smiled. "Thank you, Pomfrey. And do try to have a pleasant night's sleep, won't you?"</p><p>Pomfrey nodded politely and left his office. She travelled down the gargoyle and walked out into the courtyard. The sky had darkened and she highly believed it was past the student's curfew, but she was adamant to help the young Malfoy boy now.</p><p>He was awaiting her diagnosis. Pomfrey brought a hand up to stroke her greying, tied-up hair. Perhaps she should just tell him that he was suffering from flu as Dumbledore had suggested, which would account for why he'd been so dizzy lately and how his food intake had become so varied. It wouldn't excuse the increased growth in his nails, but hopefully the young Malfoy wouldn't pay much attention to that symptom.</p><p>Pomfrey walked back up the grand staircase, passing several ghosts, until she finally came to the corridor leading to her Hospital Wing. She stopped outside the Infirmary doors, took in a calming breath, before then pushing the doors open.</p><p>The only light in the Wing was that from a single lit candle on the bedside table beside the young Malfoy. He was lying on his back and staring up at the ceiling. Pomfrey felt her stomach tighten at the casual sight, overcome with an unpleasant feeling of quilt.</p><p>"Mr. Malfoy," she called to him.</p><p>Malfoy brought himself by his elbows to sit up again. "Where've you been?" he asked.</p><p>"I was in the library," Pomfrey said, quickly forming an excuse, "researching through medical journals so I could give you a more accurate diagnosis, which I was sure you would rather I do -" (she walked towards the bed) "- but it does appear, though, that you're suffering from nothing more then the common flu."</p><p>"But I haven’t been coughing or sneezing, especially with all the chocolate you've been giving me!"</p><p>"You don’t have to be sneezing to have the flu, Mr Malfoy," she said, attempting to keep the situation calm. "After all, you did say you were feeling drowsy, dizzy and had a lack of appetite – these are all symptoms telling me that you’re body feels overworked.”</p><p>"My <em>body </em>is fine," Malfoy said, climbing off the bed, "and I'm as relaxed as I can be, with exams a month away. No, I know there's something else - there must be."</p><p>He started making his way to the Infirmary doors. Pomfrey became desperate; she made a grab for his wrist in an attempt to stop him, but he shook her off.</p><p>"Mr. Malfoy, please –"</p><p>"No!" Malfoy shouted, still backing away. "No, I've been here four times. A case of the flu, you'd have noticed that before!"</p><p>"I gave you an accurate diagnosis, Mr Malfoy," Pomfrey lied, despising herself more with every word, "all you need to do is listen to me and you’ll find yourself recovering."</p><p>"That's all I’m suffering from – <em>the bloody flu</em>?" he said mockingly.</p><p>"Yes, and I'd also recommend trying a new diet of foods if your stomach can't take - what was it you said – ah yes, some kinds of meat," she advised politely. "Perhaps you could eat meat in small amounts for the next month or so, ham and chicken. No large steaks, mince or pork."</p><p>Malfoy stared at her, as if he were contemplating the idea. Pomfrey hoped that Dumbledore had been correct about the students trusting her, because she really needed Malfoy to believe her, if only to stop him from discovering the truth and then informing his father, who would undoubtedly contact Umbridge at the first moment available. If that happened, the young Malfoy would be quickly expelled.</p><p>Malfoy sighed. "All right, I'll try getting more sleep and eating less meat…but, if I do happen find something else wrong with me, Madam Pomfrey, I will be coming back here," he said, clearly not satisfied, but nonetheless, at least willing to follow her advice for now.</p><p>"That's fine with me," Pomfrey said, only too glad to have him returning for check-ups. "Now, I would prefer for you to start sleeping without the need of a sleeping draught, Mr. Malfoy. They do become addictive."</p><p>"Yes, I already know that."</p><p>"Well, I hope then that you'll agree - and just for tonight - to spend the night in the Infirmary, under my watch."</p><p>"But I haven't got any of my things," he moaned.</p><p>"Go get them then," she said, waving him off, "and if Filch or anyone else gives you trouble on your way, tell them that I'm keeping you in overnight in the Infirmary. Go on, now – go!"</p><p>Malfoy nodded and raced off, the doors slamming shut behind him with an echoing <em>bang!</em></p><p>Pomfrey brought a hand up to stroke the soft strands of hair that fallen away from her bun. She quietly wondered if Dumbledore paid her enough to deal with these sort of incidents.</p><p>/~~~\</p><p>The following day, Harry was teaching the DA again. Only a few members of the DA were showing progress in their patronuses, but he was proud of that. They were practicing advanced magic right under Umbridge's nose, that alone wanted respect. Neville's wand was still producing silver vapour. Seamus had yet to keep his Patronus going for more then a second. Everyone was learning at their own pace.</p><p>Hermione's patronus, a shining silver otter, swished elegantly around her. She'd been one of the first to conjure a non-corporal patronus.</p><p>"They are sort of nice, aren't they?" she said, admiring it.</p><p>Harry paused to reply, but forgot as the door to the Room of Requirement creaked open. Harry looked round to see the door closing, and the students standing near it staring at him. Harry felt a tug at his trousers. He looked down in alarm and saw Dobby peering up at him beneath eight thick wholly hats.</p><p>"Hey Dobby!" he said. "What are you – what's wrong?"</p><p>The house-elf was shaking. Members of the DA fell silent, their bright silver patronuses, once circling the room, were vanishing into vapour, leaving the room considerably darker.</p><p>"Harry Potter, sir…" Dobby squeaked, his voice trembling, "Harry Potter, sir…Dobby has come to warn you…but we house-elves have been warned not to tell…"</p><p>The house-elf ran head-first for the wall; Harry made a grab for him, but Dobby slipped past and bounced off the wall, saved only by the cushioning of his wholly hats. Hermione shrieked.</p><p>"What's happened, Dobby?" Harry locked his arms around the house-elf to prevent him from harming himself.</p><p>"Harry Potter…she…she…"</p><p>Dobby's fist escaped Harry's hold and he hit himself on the nose. Harry seized it again.</p><p>"Who is <em>she</em><em>,</em> Dobby?"</p><p>The house-elf wordlessly mouthed her name.</p><p>"Umbridge?" Harry asked, mortified.</p><p>Dobby nodded, before he then banged his head on Harry's left kneecap. Harry tightened his grip, stopping him.</p><p>"What about her, Dobby? She hasn't found out about this – about us – about the DA, has she?"</p><p>The answer was found on the house-elf's stricken face. Faster then Harry could seize him, Dobby managed to kick Harry in the ankle. Harry groaned painfully and released the house-elf, who fell helplessly to the floor.</p><p>"Is she coming?"</p><p>Dobby banged his right foot against the floor. "Yes, Harry Potter, yes!"</p><p>Harry pushed himself to stand again. He turned and stared at his fellow DA members, all of whom were staring at either him or the thrashing house-elf.</p><p>"WHAT ARE YOU ALL WAITING FOR?" he shouted. "RUN!"</p><p>What happened then, a horde of students scrambled past him. A Ravenclaw knocked into his shoulder. Someone stepped on his foot. They were all rushing and shoving to get through the doors. He could hear them rushing down the corridors outside, and he hoped they were smart enough to try and hide in or near a location nearby. It was only ten to nine; curfew was not until nine, and it was better to say they had been in the library, which was nearer –</p><p>"Harry, come on!" Hermione shouted from within the centre of the scum of students fighting to get out.</p><p>He scooped up Dobby, who was still trying to seriously injure himself, and carried him towards the back of the bumbling queue.</p><p>"Dobby – this is an order – get back to the kitchen and, if she asks you whether you warned me, lie and say no," Harry said, when at last they exited the room. He slammed the doors shut and turned back. "And I forbid you to hurt yourself!"</p><p>"Thank you, Harry Potter, thank you!" Dobby said. The house-elf clicked his fingers and vanished in a puff of smoke.</p><p>Knowing that the house-elf was fine, Harry streaked off down the corridor to his right. He managed to catch a last glimpse of two DA students running ahead of him for the grand staircase, so he turned right instead. He didn't want to get caught with anyone else, and the boy's toilets were just a bit away. If he could reach it then he could pretend he'd been there –</p><p>A tight, invisible rope wrapped around his ankles before he could finish the thought. And he tripped.</p><p>"AAARGH!"</p><p>He skidded for more than six feet before finally coming to a halt. Someone was sniggering behind him. A man by the pitch of the voice, not a woman. He groaned painfully, and the laughter stopped.</p><p>Harry rolled onto his back. He spotted Malfoy in an archway, standing behind a rather ancient, half-broken statue of a dragon mounted atop a pedestal. It had been days since he'd last seen Malfoy; the git was rumoured to have been visiting the library throughout the weekend, when usually he would have been out terrorising students with his newfound prefect powers. In class, though, Malfoy was still the same: he'd always been a complete git.</p><p>"Trip jinx, Potter, favourite of mine." Malfoy stepped around the pedestal. "I'm disappointed I caught you, you know – you should be more careful, Scarhead. I could've been someone else."</p><p>"What – someone worse then you," Harry said. He tried standing, but a spark of pain ran up his right leg from his foot. The jinx, or possibly that student who'd stepped on his foot earlier, had injured him. He hopped over to the wall, panting. "Never could catch a snitch, eh, Malfoy. But you caught me."</p><p>"You're far more valuable than any snitch, Potter. Imagine if Montague caught you? Not a nice image there, eh?"</p><p>Harry shook his head; Malfoy was right. Montague, Captain of the Slytherin Quidditch Team, was the most brutish Chaser Harry had ever known at Hogwarts, often blocking or smashing into other players, using his size and large, hairy arms to his advantage. Harry didn't want that man anywhere near him.</p><p>Malfoy huffed, and lowered his wand. "Go, Potter, now. Before Umbridge comes."</p><p>"Why - why let me go? Gonna trip me again?"</p><p>"What are you – an idiot, Potter? No, I won't trip you. Just go!" Malfoy spluttered. He pointed down the corridor that led to the bathroom. "Go, now! Before I can –"</p><p>"It's him!" Professor Umbridge shouted from the corridor Harry had come from. Pansy Parkinson was following her, wand in hand. "I knew I heard his voice – excellent, Draco. Excellent. Oh, fifty points to Slytherin! I'll take him from here."</p><p>Umbridge seized Harry by the arm, then returned her attention to Malfoy.</p><p>"You hop along and see if you can round up any more of them, Draco. Tell the others to look in the library – anybody out of breath – check the bathrooms. Miss. Parkinson can do the girl's ones – off you both go –"</p><p>Malfoy frowned. For a moment, Harry thought he'd disobey. The Slytherin was eyeing Umbridge's grip on him. His lips parted as if to speak.</p><p>"Come on, Draco," Parkinson said.</p><p>Malfoy closed his mouth. He turned and started walking towards the floor's bathrooms. Parkinson caught up to him. She placed a hand on his back.</p><p>"Come, Potter," Umbridge said, grabbing his attention. "We're going to the Headmaster's office."</p><p>By midnight that night, Dumbledore had left the castle with his phoenix. McGonagall had escorted Harry back to the Gryffindor Tower, that was, after taking Marietta to the Hospital Wing for her cursed face. And Harry's heart weighed heavier; he feared the reason Dumbledore had left was because he had continued teaching the DA group.</p><p>Many Gryffindors in the DA had stayed up to await his return, Harry soon discovered, when he finally entered the common room. Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Fred and George were only a few of those settled near the fireplace, sitting and talking in hushed voices. Quickly, he put the incident between Malfoy and himself to the furthest corners of his mind. He had more important things to focus on than the ferret.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Bite</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry Potter was pacing inside his room. A fortnight hadn't even passed since school had ended and he was already sick of the Dursleys.</p><p>Only this morning had he managed to avoid most of the usual arguments that would take place over the breakfast table; Vernon had been discussing drills again and, though Harry had already read the many newspaper clippings Hedwig had gathered for him on her flights, he preferred re-reading them over Vernon's booming voice.</p><p>It was more than that, though: he also longed for his friends. Letters lay strewn across his windowsill, and none of them provided information on when he could leave for the Burrow. It was almost as bad as last summer, when no one dared to send him a message consisting of more than a few lines.</p><p>Even the papers knew more than him. The Daily Prophet was currently taking an interest in a number of persons – or more specifically, Sirius Black, Albus Dumbledore and Rufus Scrimgeour.</p><p>Rita Skeeter, since she still couldn't post anything awful about Harry without the threat of Hermione telling the Ministry about her illegal animagus form, seemed now set upon questioning Dumbledore and his motives in her articles. Harry had even ripped up one of her article's and tossed it into Hedwig's cage.</p><p>
  <em>Scrimgeour Succeeds Fudge</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Rufus Scrimgeour, previously Head of Auror Office in the Law Enforcement Department, has succeeded Cornelius Fudge as Minister for Magic. The new Minister was met with objections from various pure-blood families of the High Court Wizengamot, who have insisted that he retain Fudge as his Political Adviser for the time being. The Minister has agreed and has yet to comment on this decision.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>A rift between Scrimgeour and Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts Witchcraft and Wizardry, and newly reinstated Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot, has ended too. Representatives of Scrimgeour have declared that he has met with Dumbledore on several occasions to discuss the safety of Hogwarts for the new school year.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"We're not able to talk about anything more...Scrimgeour's orders, see," said one representative, who had refused to give his name whilst leaving the Ministry. "Dumbledore and Scrimgeour are choosing to stand by one another, face the common evil together and all that." </em>
</p><p>
  <em>The concerns for the safety of Hogwarts' students were made clear last night when Dumbledore petitioned as Chief Warlock for a new law. This law, if passed, would allow part-human, part-creature children to begin and continue their education at Hogwarts. The Minister has since publicly declared his support behind the idea, in a statement given within St. Mungo's.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Dumbledore seems determined to impose his new law by the summer's end. Already, Hogwarts is being changed according to the needs of the few and not the many. A new upper floor -</em>
</p><p>Another newspaper clipping lay crippled beside Harry's trunk. It's edges had been smudged heavily since he'd refused to wash his mucky hands before reading the article:</p><p>
  <em>Sirius Black: Is He Really Innocent?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sirius Black, supposed mass-murder of no less than thirteen muggles and wizard, Peter Pettigrew, who's only remaining bodily feature found was a finger, has been discharged completely of these crimes!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"We've reason to believe it was Pettigrew who was you-know-who's right-hand man, and not Black," said recently promoted Kingsley Shacklebolt, who, shortly after Scrimgeour's succession, was made Head of the Auror Office in the Ministry's Law Enforcement Department.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The Ministry has released a statement declaring that Pettigrew was the killer of the thirteen muggles, and that he had managed to avoid detection that night by slicing off his finger and changing into an unregistered animagus form: a common household rat. Pettigrew thus vanished from sight, leaving notorious Black, whom now retired Auror Johnson, one of the then arresting Aurors, described him as “laughing like a bloody maniac” when found on the scene.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Highly placed sources within the Ministry have confirmed that Peter Pettigrew was captured -- alive -- during the Death Eater's attack on the Ministry on June 14<sup>th</sup>, and he is currently being held for interrogation by a number of aurors. Under Shacklebolt's orders, the aurors leaving the Ministry on the attack were unable to say when Peter Pettigrew will be sent to Azkaban prison, however, they clarified that other such Death Eaters who were captured will be immediately sentenced to Azkaban for a number of consecutive years, on grounds of treason, trespassing and attempted theft of a restricted item.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Although it remains unclear what the Death Eaters were seeking, many Ministry workers claim to have noticed the attack occurring from inside the Department of Mysteries, where the supposed Hall of Prophecy lies. The Minister, in a statement, declared that such a room doesn't exist, but the wizarding community believes otherwise.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Black was, last seen after the attack, levitated onto a stretcher and flown through a floo network. The Ministry has said his intended purpose was to protect his godson, Mr Harry Potter, the boy-who-lived, whom was reported to have left Hogwarts earlier that evening with his friends to fight Death Eaters within the Ministry.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Black is now residing in St. Mungo's Spell Damage Ward, for an unknown dark curse. He is also being kept under the watchful eyes of several aurors, for his own protection and the safety of – (cont. page 2, column 3).</em>
</p><p>Harry looked away from the offending newspaper clipping buried in Hedwig's cage. The memory of his godfather, caught in Rudolphus Lestrange's misfired curse, kept repeating in his mind. He felt guilt then anything else; he had raged at Dumbledore four times, once in person and then the rest by letter. He'd sent everyone letters. He wasn’t helping anyone by staying with the Dursleys. His letters were responded with an apology and little else, only the occasional notes from Ron, which were either “<em>he’s still in the same condition</em>” or “<em>you know we’ll write as soon as something changes, mate</em>.”</p><p>Harry lay on his bed, shoving his arms behind his head. Lying down didn't make him feel more relaxed, but at least he wasn't pacing now. Besides, if anything had changed in his godfather's health, his friends would have told him. Surely.</p><p>As he closed his eyes, drifting off into a light nap, his door slammed wide open. Harry blinked and brought himself to sit up.</p><p>Vernon entered through the doorway. He observed the room, looking from the scattered rubbish on the floor to the empty owl cage. Harry tried to move himself into a more comfortable position, only to draw his uncle's attention.</p><p>"I see you're still indoors, then."</p><p>Harry shrugged. "Nothing to do outside. Might as well stay in."</p><p>Vernon snorted. "Yeah, and make yeh room look like a tip while you're living in it." His gaze drifted over to the empty owl cage again, "And that ruddy owl’s still being allowed outside for all the neighbours to see."</p><p>"Yeah, she has been out," Harry said, scowling, "unless you'd prefer me to lock her up inside her cage and have her squawking all night long. Like last year."</p><p>Vernon’s face flushed bright purple. "Don't you start taking that tone with me, boy."</p><p>"Then tell me what you want."</p><p>"I want you out for the next few hours," he ordered. "Petunia's having some of the neighbours round tonight and she doesn't want any...unexplainable <em>incidents</em> happening -" his weedy eyes narrowed, and he paced a few steps forwards "- so you're to keep out of the house until, say, ten o'clock. That understood?"</p><p>Harry nodded. With his arms still folded he stood up, and managed to level any height difference that had been between them previously.</p><p>"Yeah, it's understood."</p><p>Vernon gave him a careful look, as if he were expecting Harry to start another argument. "Yeah, well – good." He turned for the door. "I want you gone in one hour. Dudley's already out with his mates – but if I hear you've done something to him again, with one of those damned demanter things -"</p><p>"Dementors," Harry corrected.</p><p>Vernon tweaked his moustache. "Yes, those <em>things</em> – I don't want them anywhere near Dudley or my house again."</p><p>"It wasn't my fault the dementors came here, someone sent them," Harry said, recalling just how viscous Professor Umbridge had been. He still had, <em>'I must not tell lies'</em>, carved into the back of his wrist, so he couldn't forget her.</p><p>"I don't bloody care who sent them, boy," Vernon sneered. He moved his hand to grip the door. "The neighbours will be here soon. Make sure you're best out before they arrive."</p><p>His uncle then slammed his door shut. Loudly.</p><p>Harry raised two fingers to rub his forehead, pushing his fringe back. He took a calm breath, and then tried to fix his hair again. His aunt had been kind enough to house him, keeping him safe for fifteen years. If they wanted him out of the house whilst they had their muggle neighbours round for tea, then he'd deal with that.</p><p>There weren't many things to do in Private Drive. In particular, the hot weather discouraged people from venturing outside but Harry was fine with it; he'd spent most of his summers outside. He'd gained a tan this summer already. He gathered his wand from the desk, slipped it into his jacket, and then, remembering Hedwig, he opened the door to her cage in case she'd return.</p><p>Harry left his room, and ignored his aunt and uncle as he left the house. They would've pushed him out the door anyway. He spent the next following hours wandering down different streets. It was only when he became half-bored, and a little paranoid over the growing number of neighbours watching him through their windows, that he finally choose to make for the park, where Dudley and his mates would most likely be. Harry hoped they had left for someone’s home; he knew that Dudley grown fond some newly released PS2 game.</p><p>Unfortunately, Dudley and his gang were still hanging out at the park. Harry stepped out of the tunnel. Dudley and Piers Polkiss were sitting on the swings. Dudley was squeezed in by the hanging chains and Polkiss looked far too scrawny (though Harry knew different from the amount of times he'd managed to hold him down) to push himself back and forth on the swing. Malcolm, Dennis and Gordon, on the other hand, seemed interested in spray painting the swings than using the playground.</p><p>Harry took a few steps back, hoping they hadn't seen him. It was dark. The stars were out now, and the sunset was beautiful in the distance. Hopefully, Dudley and his mates were engaged in their spray painting to notice him. As he managed to make it back to the tunnel, however, he looked over his shoulder and saw Gordon walking towards him, with one of his sausage-sized fingers pointing in his direction.</p><p>"Oi Big D', look who’s here – it’s Potter," Gordon called.</p><p>Dudley stopped swinging and he stood up; Harry hoped his cousin would have the good sense to just let him walk away, but since that had never happened in the past, he started making a run for it. Glancing back again, he spotted Polkiss jumping from his swing and edging his mates on to chase after him.</p><p>"Hey Potter, remember that game we used to play?" Polkiss shouted. The boy still clearly thought of Harry as the terrified little kid at Primary school.</p><p>"Yeah," Malcolm called breathlessly, “Harry hunting, weren’t it?"</p><p>Harry remembered that game all too well, and he wasn't about to start playing it again. Harry had once ended up on the school’s roof because of that game. He didn't want to let his magic loose. He couldn't. Not again. There was no way Dumbledore could save him from yet another underage trial.</p><p>Thankfully, Dudley could remember last summer and had since been avoiding him. Harry could even hear Dudley shouting behind him now, trying to call off the chase. His gang must've thought it was just a freak storm last year.</p><p>Harry's nostrils flared. His legs were throbbing. He couldn't stop running, not if it meant facing Dudley's gang. No, the only thing he could do was run.</p><p>"What the hell -"</p><p>"GORDON!"</p><p>Harry looked over his shoulder once again, thinking that one of them had stupidly gone and tripped. No, what he actually saw, made him choke.</p><p>Gordon was lying on the ground, clutching his ankle. Harry stopped running to get a better look of the scene. A cloaked figure was crawling towards him. The figure managed to seize the boy’s bloated arm. Gordon struggled.   The figure snapped his wrist, broke it. A scream - so powerful, so loud - left the boy's throat.</p><p>At the sound, Malcolm and Dennis turned from Gordon and began running towards Harry, fleeing for their own lives. The figure released the boy's wrist and, instead, closed in around the boy's paunchy neck, strangling him.</p><p>"Get off him, you freak!" Polkiss stomped on the figure's leg twice, then kicked them in the stomach. Harry could scarcely see the slender boy in the darkness, but it was clear Polkiss definitely wasn’t running away just yet.</p><p>The figure groaned and sat up, forgetting Gordon. The hood of her cloak dipped, revealing beneath a red-haired woman with glistening fangs. The woman struggled up onto her knees. Harry reached for his wand. At the same moment, a stranger appariated onto the scene. A young man, without fangs and no blood on his face. He grabbed her by the arm.</p><p>Harry brought his wand out from his pocket and pointed it at them. He spent a moment pondering on whether the second figure also had fangs, before the woman kicked at the man's right leg, effectively bringing him to his knees and collapsing onto his back.</p><p>The woman licked the blood from her lips, and looked up to stare at Harry. She raised her leg, and then, before he could cast a spell, she climbed to her feet and started walking towards him. There was nothing Harry could do – without being able to use his wand, he was useless. He couldn’t use it unless he was desperate. He couldn't risk another underage wizard trial.</p><p>"DUDLEY," Harry shouted. "COME ON, RUN!" Dudley and Polkiss and were lagging behind the rest of the gang. The two were carrying Gordon in their arms, practically dragging him.</p><p>Dennis shoved past Harry, knocking his shoulder. "Move it, shrimp," Malcolm said, before slipping past as well. Harry glared at their backsides as the two vanished into the darkness of the tunnel.</p><p><em>Dudley's gang really are a load of cowards</em>, he thought.</p><p>"HARRY!" he heard Dudley shout.</p><p>His cousin was a mere few steps behind. Harry reached out, grasped his shoulder to give him a squeeze, before pushing him on.</p><p>"Dudley, Polkiss –" Harry ushered, nodding towards the scrawny boy "– get moving. Help Gordon – head for your homes…."</p><p>"I can’t," Gordon wheezed, "…hurts too much. Bloody woman – she must'a done something to my ankle."</p><p>Polkiss had one of Gordon's arms strung around his neck, the other lay around Dudley's neck. Harry saw the blood dripping down the boy's neck, seeping into his shirt. He was losing a lot of blood.</p><p>Dudley shook his head. "Don’t care, Gordon, you’re –"</p><p>"Are you guys idiots? Get outta here!"</p><p>Harry's eyes swept towards the direction of the unknown speaker. Another man, shorter, thinner, but also cloaked in black, had grabbed hold the woman. The short man must've appariated onto the scene whilst Harry had been distracted by Dennis and Malcolm. He was holding the fanged woman facedown on the ground barely a few feet away, keeping her right arm secured behind her back; the taller male was holding her other arm down.</p><p>"Run, you fools," the taller man ordered.</p><p>Harry nodded. "Go on ahead you three, I’ll follow," he said. Dudley opened his mouth, likely to argue, but Harry beat him to it, "– No buts! Just keep helping Polkiss, Dudley – all of you head for the tunnel."</p><p>With the two boys dragging Gordon along the lane now, Harry made up the rear, running with his wand stretched out and glancing over his shoulder every second. Dudley and he would need to dash through the fields, get through the tunnel, and then run through the streets until they reached the Dursleys' home.</p><p>"Keep going," he called to them.</p><p>He could hear the woman crying out. He thought the men could hold her, until he looked back and his gaze crossed with hers. Her dark, almost black eyes. She screamed a hollow, mandrake-like cry and threw the men. One landed against the swing, smashing his head on the bars. The other hit the grass. She stood, and ran.</p><p>Harry felt his breath catch, and he made to run harder, faster, but he couldn’t leave his cousin or his friends behind. Despite everything, Harry knew that he – a wizard – was their only chance of staying alive.</p><p>"Come on, you three – <em>move</em>!" he shouted.</p><p>"Shut up, Potter," Polkiss said, sinking under the weight of Gordon. "You really think that stick of yours is gonna be any good against a vampire?"</p><p>Harry tightened his grip on his wand; the men had climbed back up and were again chasing after her, but she was dodging their moves with ease.</p><p>"She’s not a vampire, she can’t be," Dudley said. "They’re not real, are they?"</p><p>"They’re real. Trust me, they’re real," Harry said, when Hermione had taken to reading up deadly creatures after Remus Lupin was revealed to be a werewolf.</p><p>Dudley did not look over his shoulder again. Together, they reached the tunnel, and made it halfway. Harry kept glancing at his cousin ahead of him, to make sure he was still there. He wouldn't race on ahead this time; no, he needed to watch their rear.</p><p>They had almost made it to the streets when a high-pitched shriek came cackling through the air, and Harry looked over his shoulder, only to see the woman at the tunnel's entrance. She was fast runner. Or with Dudley and Polkiss carrying Gordon, they were slow. He blinked as he ran. When he opened his eyes, she had somehow managed to run up beside him. She pushed him and he fell face-first against the tunnel wall.</p><p>Harry tried to lift himself up.</p><p>"Ah, ah, no getting up now," the woman cackled, before kicking Harry and causing him to hit his head against the concrete wall. He dropped his wand, and the thing rolled away.</p><p>Harry shifted onto his side and tried crawling towards Dudley. He could see that Dudley and Polkiss had released Gordon. The boy was bleeding out from the neck on the ground, a pool of blood encircling his body. Harry didn't think he was alive at that point, much less conscious.</p><p>"What - what do you want from us?" Dudley stuttered.</p><p>Harry glanced at his cousin, whose hands had curled into fists.</p><p>"I'm hungry," she answered. "That child, Gale...Gary, or Gordon, wasn't it? Oh, he was delicious. His blood was so sugary, all those sweets you boys eat, but nonetheless, he tasted very good."</p><p>Dudley's bottom lip trembled. "You - you're a vampire, aren't you?"</p><p>The woman grinned. Dudley's face grew paler. Harry wanted to help. He could feel his elbows becoming scratched from the gravel, but if he could just drag himself a little further away and get to his wand -</p><p>"Now, enough small talk." She turned back to Harry. "Mother always said I shouldn't play with food."</p><p>Harry staggered to his feet, but the woman merely kicked him in the stomach. She shoved him onto his knees and twisted his arms behind him. He saw Polkiss squeak, and the boy started running for the exit. Dudley just remained standing by Gordon's corpse, looking shell-shocked.</p><p>Harry closed his eyes. He could feel the tip of the woman's heel digging sharply into his back, keeping his body grounded. Her fingertips were on his neck, as if she were slowly tracing marks into him.</p><p>"Dudley," Harry croaked. "Dudley, try and get up, all right. Just get home."</p><p>"Shut it, midget," the woman sneered.</p><p>Harry felt her nails clutch deep into his neck, and he gasped. Her nails repelled from his neck and she grabbed at his hair, pulling at the strands and making his head stretch backwards. The stabbing pain in his back was removed, her heel gone. He tried getting up again, but the woman grabbed his throat, choking him. He watched from the corners of his eyes as she knelt down beside him.</p><p>"If I were you," he said, coughing, "I wouldn't bite me."</p><p>The woman cackled, her laughter causing her flaming hair to flare across Harry's cheek but for a moment, before she then slammed him by the back of his neck face-forward into the pavement, effectively breaking his nose and smashing the lenses in his glasses.</p><p>"POTTER!" he heard Dudley screech.</p><p>A pair of fangs dragged softly along the nape of his neck, cutting a line into his neck. Harry tried to shift sideways, only to have her pin his hands down. The woman sunk her teeth into his neck. He screamed so loudly he deafened his own eardrums. He felt his thoughts seep out from his mind. All he could think about, was that she was drinking from his neck. On and on, that was all he could think about. He was about to die like Gordon.</p><p>"Jennifer - stop! That's Harry Potter..."</p><p>"What, no way - the <em>Harry Potter</em>?"</p><p>"Yes!"</p><p>Harry could feel tears bulging behind his eyelids, but he was too afraid to open them, fearing the glass from his lenses had already gotten into his eyes. A moment later, instead of teeth, he then felt a tongue lapping at his neck, numbing the pain.</p><p>"You're mad, you are. Get the hell off him!" someone yelled.</p><p>"<em>No</em>," the woman hissed.</p><p>Someone gripped his waist and pulled him away from her. Harry tried to open up his eyes, but he found his sight blurry. He closed his eyes, too tired to keep them open. Too hurt to think. But he had to get up. He had to get his wand. Get Dudley.</p><p>He had to rest. Just a moment.</p><p>"Harry - no! Come on..."</p><p>His head drooped. And he fell unconscious.</p><p>/~~~\</p><p>Harry couldn't seem to focus on anything the first time he regained consciousness. His body felt hot. Sweaty. He tried opening his eyes, but they felt sore around the edges. Terrified, Harry began to fidget.</p><p>"...If that boy won't stop ruddy moving, he'll never get better."</p><p>Harry stopped moving. People were whispering around him, but loud enough that he could hear them. He was sure it was his uncle who'd spoken, but he was so tired he could've easily been wrong.</p><p>He forced himself to move a fraction. A pillow, or what felt like one, lay beneath his head, and a rather itchy quilt had been tucked around his body, securing him inside. Surely, if he was in a bed, then he was probably safe.</p><p>"Your lucky he's still staying here, son, cos if it were up to me I'd have kicked him out years ago."</p><p>"Potter saved my life, dad."</p><p>"From a bunch of terrifying vampires - yeah, I remember," he said. "Total barking mad. Vampires on our street, honestly. You sure they weren't just a bunch of hooligans dressed up, Dudley?"</p><p>"They weren't hooligans - they were vampires," Dudley said sharply. "One of my best mates is dead. I asked Piers, Malcolm and Dennis this morning and they both said they don't even know who Gordon was, like they just upped and forgot them."</p><p>Vernon coughed. "Well, er, the police might end up finding something belonging to these so-called vampires if you're lucky."</p><p>"They won't. The police ain't looking for blood-sucking vampires, dad!"</p><p>"That's enough, Dudley! I won't hear anymore more about sodding vampires. They're not real, can't be." Harry could feel his uncle's gaze on him. "Potter's always doing this, ever since his kind left him on our doorstep. More trouble then he's worth, that boy -"</p><p>"Who's worth, Vernon?"</p><p>"I...er, the boy, Petunia," Vernon spluttered, "Potter - he's got to go. Dudley told me Potter was bitten by a vampire - not that I believe that they're real, barking mad - but I won't have him in my house if he's one of them."</p><p>"The boy's staying here."</p><p>"But he can't, he could be -"</p><p>Petunia huffed. "I don't care what he is, he stays here. I won't have..."</p><p>Harry drifted off then, too tried to care. He was so tired from the Dursleys' arguments, and his bed was awfully comfortable. Eventually, he tried to regain his focus on what they were saying.</p><p>"Go to your bedroom, Dudley," Vernon said. "I don't want you anywhere near Potter for the rest of the summer."</p><p>"What?" Dudley asked. "But he's -"</p><p>"Dudders darling, you don't have leave the room if you don't want to."</p><p>"He does." Vernon sniffed prudently. "I'll be down in living room, watching the tele. Come down when you're, er, finished with the boy, Petunia."</p><p>Harry heard his uncle mutter, '<em>barking mad</em>', under his breath before he closed the door. Harry felt something wet placed atop his forehead, cooling him. Harry groaned, his eyes still aching behind their lids and his mind drifting.</p><p>"Get well, Harry," Petunia whispered.</p><p>She continued to speak softly, but Harry couldn't focus anymore. Within moments, he fell back to sleep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Venom and Vampires</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry slowly came around to the sound of murmuring in the background.</p><p>"...Look, Samuel. He's moving. That's positive news, surely?"</p><p>"Can't you conjure some water on him? That'll wake him."</p><p>"No, don't be so childish."</p><p>Harry groaned and opened his eyes to see the room around him, blurry at first. As he drew himself to sit up on his elbows, though, he realised that the place was actually more memorable then he'd expected. He was in one of the Leaky Cauldron's rooms.</p><p>"Where are my glasses?" he asked.</p><p>A dark-haired man sat on a chair beside his bed. He handed Harry his pair of glasses. Someone had repaired them since the night he'd been attacked.</p><p>"I was in my aunt's home, before," Harry said, putting them on. He then glared at the man. "Why am I in the Leaky Cauldron now? Who are you?"</p><p>The man had long hair, tied back in a ponytail with several strands falling out. He was wearing leather trousers and a dark red shirt.</p><p>"We're acquaintances with Tom, the innkeeper. He's alright with our kind renting rooms here," he replied. "As for who I am, I am Harold Lloyd. And well, my friend here, is Boucher. Samuel Boucher."</p><p>Samuel was grinning. The shorter, scruffier-looking man was wearing a jacket, with a blue top underneath, and leaning on the wall in the corner of the room, barefoot.</p><p>"We are vampires," Harold went on. "I apologize for that experience the other night, that is not how our kind operates these days."</p><p>"You two are the vampires that were hunting Dudley and I." He scowled. "Why am I with you now?"</p><p>"Simple answer? You were dying." Samuel snorted. His clammy, brown hair was lying over his eyes, looking unwashed. Everything about him just looked unwashed. "You were in and out of consciousness, not consuming food or water. <em>Dying.</em> We tried to keep watch, tried to keep our distance, but then we overheard that your family were considering taking you to a muggle hospital and that was when we decided to take you into our care."</p><p>"So, you kidnapped me," Harry said, rather bluntly. "That's what you're saying."</p><p>He threw back his duvet. He was in Room 11, the room he'd stayed in at the Leaky Cauldron last year, with the same bed, same bedside table, same fireplace, same window. Even the talking mirror on the wall was the same.</p><p>"Please, let us explain." Harold raised his hands, no doubt trying to appear innocent. "Many victims don't become vampires. Many simply require bandaging and blood transfusions, and recover with rest and water. But some, do not recover. Some become infected by the saliva of vampires and turn into vampires themselves. In this case, that is what happened to you."</p><p>Harry looked away from the man, and stared down at his chest, trying to take it all in. He expected to find cuts on his chest from his glasses having broken, but there were none. There was no evidence of glass having scratched his skin. There were no bruises from having been kicked and beaten by the woman. Nothing.</p><p>"So am I a vampire?" he asked. "Will I drink my friends' blood? Burn in sunlight? What does being a vampire mean!"</p><p>"Mr Harry Potter, you will not be drinking anyone's blood. You will go back to Hogwarts, and no, not in darkness. You'll be able to attend lessons in daylight. Yes, indeed," Harold reiterated, when Harry frowned at him in disbelief, "You will be able to. Because we will help you throughout your transformation. We will teach you."</p><p>"All right. Explain, then."</p><p>Harold lowered his hands. "Well, where to start?"</p><p>"How about at the beginning?" Samuel suggested, chuckling.</p><p>"Perhaps, yes," Harold said. "Now, vampires were first created by a group of wizards, all whom were experimenting abroad. Unable to control them, the scientists were either killed or rescued whilst the vampires themselves in question escaped. That was over five hundred years ago. Now, Harry, every vampire is different in the same way that every human is different, but we retain similar traits. Excellent eyesight - you'll not require spectacles in a few months, I believe. Venom, strength, superb reflexes -"</p><p>"Ven - what, venom?" Harry spluttered. "You said, venom?"</p><p>"Yes, and venom is a rare substance, so I'd beware of potion makers or business men who would murder you to simply get a drop from your veins. I'm afraid I don't know that much more off the top of my head right now, but you have a month until you return to Hogwarts," Harold said. "I'm sure we can help prepare you in the meantime."</p><p>"Okay. How long has it been since you kidnapped me?"</p><p>"You spent a week under your aunt's care. And it has been four days since we removed you from her care. We had to place you on an IV fluid drip for three of those days."</p><p>Samuel stepped away from the wall. "You've been in and out of consciousness since yesterday, so we took you off the drip, hoping you'd wake up."</p><p>Harold nodded. "Ah. We should really get some solid food in you, saying that. Samuel, could you fetch us something from the bar downstairs?"</p><p>Samuel glanced between them before he nodded and left the room.</p><p>"Where is that woman?" Harry asked. "The one who bit me. The one who...who turned me into a monster."</p><p>"A monster? My dear boy, what happened was a mistake. A grave, horrible thing that never should have happened. But you are no monster." Harold clasped his hands together solemnly. "That woman goes by the name of Maria Braxton. She was - is - still our friend, but she was captured by Death Eaters. She is an important member of the vampire community. She is very old, and has great influence. The Death Eaters tortured her for information. To gain support from her followers."</p><p>"Voldemort is seeking support from vampires?"</p><p>"Well. Not supporters, no. Support is too strong a word. He only wishes for the help of those who were purebloods before being bitten. Purebloods are still purebloods, after all. He believes they may serve him still, in lesser ways." He unclasped his hands and sniffed. "Maria...she was a pureblood before she was bitten. When the Death Eaters kidnapped her, a great many vampires choose to side with You-Know-Who. Too scared to refuse. And then Maria got loose -"</p><p>"How does this have anything to do with why I was bitten?"</p><p>"I am getting to that. When Maria escaped, she was weak. The Death Eaters had starved her. Of blood, of food. Water. Kept her in chains and dragged her out as an example. So, when she escaped, she was maniac. I don't know how, but she managed to apparate to us. She was confused. Told us she was going home. Home was Private Drive for her, hundreds and hundreds of years ago. So Samuel and I apparated after her. And then you know the rest. She ran after she bit you. So, we stayed to watch your family carry and care for you at home, but you weren't making much of a recovery. And if you were taken to a Muggle hospital, well, a sample of your blood would have caused mischief."</p><p>Harry grunted. "That's why you took me here, then - to the Leaky."</p><p>The door creaked open. Harry looked over. Samuel had re-entered the room, carrying a tray of food, a pitcher of water and a glass in his hands. Very unsteadily.</p><p>"Now, husband, you really need to stop carrying so many things at once. I've told you before." Harold took a wand out from inside his pocket. It was made from dark brown, almost black wood, carved thin but quite impossibly straight. He waved it. "There, let me take that pitcher and glass off your hands." The pitcher and glass floated across the room, and settled onto the bedside table.</p><p>"I hate it when you do magic on me without asking." Samuel glanced at Harry, then away. He placed the tray of food onto the bed. It held a plate of toast and crumpets. "I was a squib when I was bitten. Still am one. Harold finds it delightful to surprise me with his pranks."</p><p>Harold rolled his eyes. "That was hardly a prank. I was just helping by taking the heavy pitcher, a pitcher which you could have dropped and split across the floor." Samuel glared across the room at him.</p><p>"Do you have my wand?" Harry asked, cutting into the tense conversation. He knew that he'd dropped it in the tunnel in any case, and he wanted it back.</p><p>"Your wand is in your trunk, which is under your bed. And I'd also put on a new shirt," Samuel suggested. "You don't want to be walking around shirtless. Not around the Leaky Cauldron, anyway."</p><p>Harry went to his trunk. He took out his wand and stuffed some galleons into his pockets. He also pulled on a blue shirt, which was so old and loose that the buttons were only just hanging on by thin threads.</p><p>He grabbed a crumpet from the tray on his bed. "So, will I," he asked, in-between bites, "be going back to Hogwarts? You mentioned I'd still get to study?" He'd only known one other creature at Hogwarts - Remus Lupin. And he'd been forced to leave once the students and their parents found out what he was.</p><p>"Grab your breakfast. And let us talk as we walk about Diagon Alley. I expect you're eager to get out of this room. And I think you do need robes for your new year at Hogwarts, among other things."</p><p>Harry nodded his agreement, his mouth too full to speak. The three walked out of the room, the two vampires leading the way. The Leaky Cauldron hadn't changed much; there wasn't many people at the bar. Tom was behind it, cleaning glasses and chatting to a small goblin.</p><p>"You said you knew Tom?" Harry asked, reaching the Leaky's entrance.</p><p>Samuel held the door open. "Yes. Harold and myself were looking for a place to rest for the night -"</p><p>"Only because we were being chased by a witch," Harold said, as they stepped out onto the street. He closed the door behind him. "Samuel split his goblet of firewhisky on her gown. Completely ruined the party."</p><p>"Oh, shush. You're ruining a good story," Samuel rebutted. "As I was saying, the lady in question ran us out. It was our twentieth date, and we'd planned on staying in the guest room at her house. Not so lucky that she kicked us out, and yet, thanks to her, we stumbled down this street and found the Leaky. Tom offered us a meal and a room, and eventually, we decided to keep coming here. It's our little getaway, of a sorts."</p><p>"That sounds nice," Harry said, jealous. The two vampires sounded happy together, when all he'd been subject to for the past week was listening in on arguments between Petunia and Vernon. "Are all vampires as reasonable as you two?"</p><p>Harold chuckled. "You're full of questions, aren't you? Never mind. Vampires still need nutrients and as blood doesn't supply great amounts of it, we must eat. But there are some vampires who don't and only drink blood, which drives them to insanity. They are rogue, and not reasonable at all. Best left to die by themselves."</p><p>"Oh. So, that means I can still eat anything I want?"</p><p>Samuel snorted. "Of course, whoever told you that vampires don't eat?"</p><p>"I dunno." Harry shrugged. "There's just myths that say vampires are blood-sucking, evil creatures that drink blood and only come out at night." He looked up at the sun. "We aren't affected by sunlight either?"</p><p>"It's all myths and legends." Harold glanced back at him. "Ignore them, Harry. Focus on the truth."</p><p>"What is the truth?"</p><p>Harold smiled. "We'll speak later about it. We've a month before you're return to Hogwarts, and it isn't wise to talk about this in the open."</p><p>He followed them onto another street, which then led onto Diagon Alley. Sadly, the street hadn't changed much from the previous year. Ollivander's shop still looked run in, though it's windows and door were now boarded up. Other shops were closed as well, most owners having run off in fear of Voldemort's return. Harry wandered past Madam Malkin's shop, and was stunned to find it also boarded up.</p><p>"What happened to Madam Malkin?" Harry asked them.</p><p>Samuel shrugged. "From what we heard, she just disappeared. Left no notice. No sign of a struggle, and nothing stolen. She's either left like everyone else, or was taken by You-Know-Who."</p><p>Harry sighed. "Where am I gonna get new robes then?"</p><p>"Well, there's Twilfitt and Tattings," Harold said. "I believe they are still open. It's a good shop; we know the owner. She'll give you a discount, hopefully."</p><p>Harry frowned. He'd never been to that clothes shop; he'd never even heard of it, in fact. He doubted the owner was as good as Madam Malkin.</p><p>"Plus, it'd be a good idea to get Mr Potter something made of hide or leather, eh?" Samuel suggested.</p><p>"Why would I need hide? Wouldn't it hurt wearing that constantly?"</p><p>"No, and you'll discover why you'll need it soon enough."</p><p>"You're not gonna tell me why?"</p><p>"Nope," Samuel replied. Harry groaned, annoyed that the vampire was hiding something. He never liked it when people hid information. He soon noticed that they had walked down to the South Side of Diagon Alley.</p><p>"Ah, ha!" Samuel burst, and he pointed to shop on their left. The shop didn't look all the big from the outside and it certainly couldn't hold clothes if it were that small. It was a plain, two-story building, made of concrete. It's door was a red. Above it was a sign, reading 'Twilfitt and Tattings' in gold lettering.</p><p>Samuel pushed him towards the door and he stumbled over the threshold. Blinking, he saw that the building was larger on the inside. He stood in a long corridor, with racks and racks of clothes lined up in rows on either side. There was a table in front of him, and yet another red door at the back of the corridor.</p><p>"I'll just be a minute," came a woman's voice.</p><p>Harry noticed the two vampires were chuckling. Samuel had covered even his mouth. Amazingly, lights started appearing a little way down the corridor. The twinkling, bright lights span in circles, finishing at the floor. Harry stared as they formed a thin, wooden staircase in the middle of the wide corridor.</p><p>A trapdoor was lifted open at the top of the staircase. Harry's lips parted as a woman stepped out onto the staircase. As soon as she reached the ground, the staircase transformed itself into a simple pedestal, presumably for customers to stand on.</p><p>"Now this is a surprise," She said, eyeing the two vampires behind Harry. "Nice to see you after five years. Did you forget to write? Clearly that was the case, since neither of you appear to have lost your hands."</p><p>"How sweet, Caroline," Samuel replied, a hint of smugness. "I didn't know you missed us so much."</p><p>"You, I don't. You took my assistant away, without so much as writing me a note. Without letting me know if you were alive. You are lucky that you have a guest, or I'd be hexing you both."</p><p>Harry grinned. The woman wasn't Madam Malkin, that was for sure. She had a lot more fire in her, even in her clothing. She had on a glamorous red dress that fell to her knees, which held a single pocket at the side. And her black dragon-hide boots had impossibly high heels.</p><p>"Now, now, you know it's not Samuel's fault," Harold said.</p><p>Samuel grinned. "Yeah, I was entirely innocent in the matter."</p><p>"I doubt that. I know you just love dragging my Harold around, making him weary and exhausted for your own enjoyment." Caroline chuckled, and then turned her gaze onto Harry. "So, why is the boy here?"</p><p>Harold coughed. "This is Harry Potter and -"</p><p>"Clearly. You bought Harry Potter to my shop. Why?" Harry was amazed the woman wasn't stuttering like most did when they first met him. "What happened? Why is he visiting my shop in the company of vampires?"</p><p>"Actually," Harold answered, "he is a vampire himself. He was bitten last week by Maria Braxton."</p><p>She laughed. "And you brought him here? Who else knows? Does the Prophet?"</p><p>"I'm fine," Harry said, folding his arms.</p><p>Samuel laid a hand on his shoulder. "The Prophet doesn't know. We brought him to you because he's in need of new robes and other clothing articles, particularly ones to help with his transformation. And we knew you'd value discretion."</p><p>Caroline started rubbing the sides of her head, massaging them. "You brought Harry Potter to me!" she cried. "An unknown vampire. Recently bitten. And you're first thought was to bring him to me. Merlin, thank goodness it's only been a week, he'll not have fangs yet. That'd be much harder to cover up walking around in Diagon Alley."</p><p>"He needs clothing, Caroline. And Madam Malkin's shop is shut and other establishments would run to the papers to tell them. We thought you would keep our visit private."</p><p>"Oh, I will. I will," she reassured them. "But you both owe me a drink and an explanation. Merlin, Harry Potter, a vampire of all things. Have you told him about the transformation - what will happen to him now?"</p><p>"We've been going over it slowly with him," Samuel said.</p><p>"All right. Well, explain it to him more now while I get his measurements. I'll need to consider what clothing he'll need, he'll want thick, well insulated clothing to keep in warmth. Vampires are like reptiles, to my knowledge. Cold-blooded creatures, relying on external sources for heat." She took a measuring tape out of her pocket. "Now, come and stand up on the pedestal, Mr Potter."</p><p>Harry walked forward and stepped up onto it. The woman began measuring his waist, his arms, the length of his legs. Malkin would've accidentally pricked him by now with a needle, he thought in amusement, missing the elderly, short woman.</p><p>Samuel sighed. "I guess we should apologize to you, Harry, I think we've been delaying talking about your transformation."</p><p>"Yes, the process is a slow and painful one. Vampires don't often have fond memories of it," Harold agreed soberly.</p><p>"From what I've picked up, the transformation lasts around month," Caroline added, standing up again to meet Harry's gaze. "Apparently, the first month is the most painless. The venom is multiplying inside your veins until it finally takes over, and then you'll have to start drinking blood daily. I imagine you won't have fangs until your body requires blood."</p><p>"Wait a second? Why can't you just suck the venom out? Vanish it?"</p><p>Samuel rolled his eyes. "Honestly, you can't suck out venom. The venom is like a parasite, it latches onto the cells in your blood - removing the venom would be impossible. You'd have to replace all the blood in your body, and hope that none of the transfused blood became infected."</p><p>"How long until I've transformed completely?" Harry asked.</p><p>Harold nodded. "Roughly five months, give or take. It acts like stages. Each month consists of something different. This is not like a werewolf transformation, this is a slow and painful process."</p><p>"By the end of this month, your senses, emotions and hormones will have heightened," Caroline informed. "Next month, I'm sure, will be more aggravating. You'll grow fangs and want to use your senses. You'll need to control yourself."</p><p>"I'd advise you to tell your friends that you're a vampire. Be honest with them," Harold said.</p><p>Caroline hummed. "I believe you're friends with Miss Granger and Mr Weasley? The papers mention them hanging around with you a lot over the years."</p><p>"Yeah, I am. And I trust them," Harry said.</p><p>Hermione and Ron knew everything. Well, almost everything. Merlin, now he came to think of it, he'd never really told them about the Dursleys. Only Ron had seen how mean they could turn. Ron had rescued him in his father's flying car just before their second year at Hogwarts had started, but that was so long ago now.</p><p>"It's good you have trustworthy friends. Not many of my customers do." She dragged her measuring tape around his neck. "But, Harry, venom is a rare substance so I want you to be careful, okay? You becoming a vampire will make things even more complicated. Remember, you're going to grow fangs. You could easily kill someone now. Wand or no wand."</p><p>Harry nodded. He knew he was dangerous before. He could easily overpower the cruciatus curse and use wandless magic in some cases. Now, he didn't know what to think of himself.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. A Black Visit</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Are you ready?" Harold asked.</p><p>They were inside Harry's room at the Leaky Cauldron again. The old vampire was standing near the door, waiting for him. It had been a few days since their outing to Diagon Alley.</p><p>Harry reached for his wand on the bed. He thought about putting it in his back pocket, but then recalled Mad-Eye Moody's past warning, of wizards who had lost their buttocks from their wands igniting. He frowned, and instead collected his coat from the desk chair, pulled the coat on, and put his wand inside one of the pockets.</p><p>"Yeah. Let's go."</p><p>"You'll need to start wearing leather soon." He pointed at his thin, black coat. "Your body will grow cold blooded in the next coming months. You'll freeze to death come winter."</p><p>The leather was intended to keep vampires warm, Harry had discovered. Caroline had explained the popularity of leather for vampires, and then tailored a leather coat specifically for him - a long, black one meant for travelling. She had also in-lined his new school robes with thick shoulder pads and extra lining in the arms and back.</p><p>"I know, I know, but I'm still getting used to the idea that my own body needs to rely on external sources to keep warm. It's not something that I can just accept." He shrugged. "Besides, it won't be that bad. Once I'm inside the castle, I'll be warm enough."</p><p>Harold walked up to the bed. "You'll accept it eventually. But here, before we leave -" He took two books out from inside his leather coat "- We bought these for you. They'll give you something to look at while you're back at school."</p><p>The first was a black, dusty old book titled, 'The Standard Edition to Magical Misfortunes.' There was a bookmark between the pages, likely marking out the part about vampires. The second book was called 'Vampire Transformations', which had a dark red cover and gold lettering. It was large and clearly expensive.</p><p>"You didn't have to buy these," he said. "I'm sure Hogwarts has books."</p><p>"Magical Misfortunes is a good generalist account for describing vampire ailments, should you ever get sick. And the other book, well, it's the best thing to read on the subject," Harold replied. "We want you to be prepared."</p><p>"Thank -"</p><p>A gust of wind hit the open windows, interrupting him. Harry turned. Sitting on the window pane was Hedwig. Her claws were digging into the woodwork. Her wings were flapping about, making the window doors creak and swing.</p><p>"Oh, you have an owl."</p><p>Harry strode over to the window. "I got her as a birthday gift when I was eleven. She always knows where I am. Somehow." He moved to his bedside table, and gestured to the bowl of water sitting on it. Hedwig flew over, landed in a ungraceful way, and started dipping her beak into the bowl, drinking. "I'll buy some treats for her at St Mungo's."</p><p>"Indeed. Best not keep Samuel waiting now, too."</p><p>They met up with Samuel downstairs at the Leaky's bar. Samuel had stayed down there to discuss the night's menu options with Tom. It was turkey and dumplings, which apparently the vampire wasn't keen on. Harry didn't ask if he'd managed to persuade Tom to change his menu.</p><p>It was a bumpy, quiet journey to St Mungo's. Completely unfamiliar, too. Harry barely recognised any of London's streets. Last year, The Order of the Phoenix had opted to take the Underground. Tonks' pink hair and Moody's magical eye would've attracted too much attention on London's buses, so they'd chosen to take cramped, darkly lit trains back then instead. Now he was journeying to the entrance of the hospital on a bus, seated next to two vampires. The notion that both Samuel and Harold could hide so easily amongst muggles, far better than half of the Order members, wasn't lost on him.</p><p>The bus pulled into a side-road and stopped. Harry bustled past a young business man to get off the bus. He found himself following the vampires, no idea himself of his whereabouts in London. Harold led them down several small streets to the very old-fashioned, brick-red department store, Purge &amp; Dowse Ltd. The mannequins in the windows still looked outdated. Even the sign on the door, 'Closed for Refurbishment', had dust smeared across it.</p><p>Samuel made for a dummy in the third window along. "Been a long time since I've been 'ere." He turned back to it. "Three to see Sirius Black." The dummy nodded and motioned for them into step through.</p><p>Harry swallowed. A lump had seized in his throat at hearing the name of his godfather. He followed the vampires into the window, and let the familiar wash of the cool air flow over him. This time he wasn't surprised by the sight of the crowded reception. There were two standing in the queue for the Welcome Witch.</p><p>The first man was sent to the Creature-Induced Injuries Ward, First Floor, for second degree burns accidentally caused by his pet fire crab. The second, a woman, could hardly speak and had to demonstrate her ailments by use of her hands, mimicking herself drinking and pointing at her throat. The Welcome Witch sent her off to Potion and Plant Poisoning, Third Floor, then called out, "NEXT!"</p><p>Harry stepped forward. "Excuse me, I'm here to see Sirius Black. What ward is he on?"</p><p>"Family?"</p><p>"I'm his godson."</p><p>The Welcome Witch stared warily at Harry. "Black is on the Fifth Floor, Spell Damage. Private room, third door on the left. I'll let his Healer know that he has more visitors."</p><p><em>More visitors</em>, Harry wondered. Had the Order of the Phoenix been visiting him? He hadn't heard from the Order members for over a month now.</p><p>Harry nodded and left for the far double doors. He could see Harold and Samuel following him, keeping aware of him. He hoped they would wait outside the room. If not, he'd request them to. Whilst he was grateful to have them with him to visit his godfather, he'd come close to losing Sirius twice now. In his third year. And now this summer.</p><p>They climbed several flights of stairs. Harry practically raced up them, and so by the time he'd reached the Fifth Floor, he was sweeping back the sweat on his brow. He pushed open the door to the Fifty Floor and stumbled into a narrow corridor. The door closed behind him slowly, automatically, having a metal frame installed above. As he waited on the vampires to catch up, he tried flattening his hair, pushing it behind his ears. <em>I really need a haircut.</em></p><p>The third door on the left down the corridor opened. Out-stepped Draco Malfoy. Gracefully, Malfoy closed the door behind him. Harry didn't think the man had noticed him yet. Malfoy sighed, put his hands in his pockets, and turned to start his walk down the corridor. That was when Malfoy looked up and saw him.</p><p>"Oh, Potter. It's you." Malfoy walked towards him. "Healer Montgomery told me Black had another visitor. I tried to leave early. I didn't want anyone to, well, know I was here, but of course you would notice."</p><p>Harry scowled. "Why are you here, Malfoy?"</p><p>"I'm just visiting family. Sirius is my, err, cousin. Second cousin, to be specific." He folded his arms. "I'm not doing anything nefarious, Potter. Now if that is all, I'll kindly take my leave."</p><p>Malfoy side-stepped and made to walk around him. "Wait," Harry said, grabbing his arm. Malfoy gaped, opening his mouth like a fish. The sound of wood snapping, followed by metal crashing to the floor, echoed down the hall. Harry looked over his shoulder to see that the entrance door now lay limb against the wall. It's doorknob sat mangled on the floor, along with the, now broken, metal frame. "What was that?"</p><p>"Let go of my arm, Potter."</p><p>Harry turned back. "Wait - is - is Sirius okay? How is he?"</p><p>"Go see for yourself. And forget I was here."</p><p>Malfoy snatched his arm back. He proceeded to put his hands back into his robe's pockets and skulk off. Harold and Samuel both stepped through the doorway in that moment, laughing but stopping on noticing the broken door. Malfoy ignored them as he exited for the stairs; he assumed, probably, that the vampires weren't even with Harry.</p><p>"Still outside? Thought you'd be in there with Black by now, the way you skirted up those stairs," Samuel said. The vampire leaned against the hospital wall and glanced back at the entrance. "And - ah - what happened there?"</p><p>"I don't know. Malfoy was visiting him," Harry replied bluntly.</p><p>He didn't want to offer them anything more. He himself didn't know why Malfoy would want to see his mother's cousin. He didn't even know why Malfoy was alone; usually, the young man went everywhere with his Slytherin friends. <em>Same could be said for me</em>, Harry thought.</p><p>Harold bowed his head. "Take as long as you need. We'll clean up this mess outside."</p><p>That broke his thought process. Harry nodded and left them to enter Sirius' private room. His godfather was lying in his bed on his left side, facing the door. He looked up.</p><p>"Harry?"</p><p>He closed the door and made for the chair beside his godfather's bed. The room was eerily quiet. He could even hear his own breathing. Why had Sirius been given his own room?</p><p>"How are you doing?" Harry asked.</p><p>Sirius sat up, groaning. Bellatrix Lestrange had cast the Cruciatus on him. Her husband, Rodolphus, had then left Augustus Rockwood to duel Kingsley Shacklebolt by himself, and joined his wife by casting another Cruciatus curse on Black. Two unforgivable curses at the same time.</p><p>"Better for seeing you, kid." Sirius coughed into his hand before lying his head back against a pillow. "Be even better when I finally get out of here."</p><p>His looks much resembled back when he'd escaped Azkaban. Waxy complexion. Long, unwashed hair. Sullen and unhappy.</p><p>"Why are you in your own room? Why not the main ward?"</p><p>"For my own safety, they say. Too many people distrust me, even though the Ministry has exonerated me of all crimes. No, no, the Healers don't want a previous Azkaban resident hanging around their normal patients." He groaned again. "It might also have something to do with my nightmares, or the strokes, but who can really say?"</p><p>"Strokes?"</p><p>"Just two. It's the nightmares, mainly. Hallucinations caused by the curses. Head Healer Montgomery says that I talk in my sleep, scare other patients. That I'll take ages to regain all my mental faculties." He shrugged. "Can't be helped, that. People should be scared of Voldemort and his Death Eaters. People should be angry. I could've had Bellatrix, I could've fought her off had her husband not helped her."</p><p>"Bellatrix failed. I dropped the prophecy, she failed to get it from me. I doubt Voldemort is too happy with her now."</p><p>"She'll regain his trust. Always does."</p><p>"I saw Draco Malfoy outside in the corridor. I think he didn't like me coming here, he broke the stairway door." Harry bit his lip. "I think it was accidental magic, though."</p><p>Sirius laughed. "Was it now?"</p><p>"Why is he visiting you?"</p><p>"Ah, ah, well, that - that is something I can't disclose, Harry. He came to seek advice on a private medical topic, which only a few Blacks suffer from, mind you. Poor bastard." Sirius chuckled. "He reminds me of myself sometimes, you know. Back before I became the rebellious Black."</p><p>"You don't think he's here under orders? Working for Bellatrix?"</p><p>"Draco? No, no, if Bellatrix wanted to kill me, she'd do it herself. She doesn't send out minions to do her bidding, not like Voldemort does." Sirius placed his hand on Harry's shoulder. "Now, never mind me. Where are those Weasleys? They all standing outside? I'm assuming you came with them, lad, not all by yourself like young Draco."</p><p>Harry realised then that Sirius didn't know that his own godson was a vampire. No one in the Weasley family knew yet. The Weasleys probably thought that Harry was still living with the Dursleys.</p><p>"Something happened over the summer while I was at Privet Drive, Sirius," he said, "something I need to explain." Sirius took his hand from his shoulder. "I was attacked by a woman. A vampire."</p><p>"When?"</p><p>"One - no - two weeks ago. The vampire was captured by Death Eaters. Starved. When she was let loose, she was confused. Lost. And bloodthirsty." Harry looked down at the floor. He folded his arms over his knees. He hadn't really thought about how he'd tell everyone, and now we was. "Dudley rescued me, but I was unconscious. Not eating. Petunia wanted to take me to a muggle hospital. So the friends of the vampire who attacked me, they rescued me. They took me to the Leaky Cauldron, hooked me up to an IV fluid drip, and I recovered."</p><p>"You just recovered? From a vampire attack, you just recovered?"</p><p>"No, no, I'm a vampire now." Harry looked up. His godfather was staring at him. "The reason I was out of it wasn't because of any injuries, but because the woman's venom was mixing with my own blood. Vampire venom. I have it in me now."</p><p>"James Potter's son, a vampire. This day is full of surprises."</p><p>"You're the only one I've told. No one else knows."</p><p>Sirius threw back his bed cover. He was wearing a standard gown, but the gown looked wrong on the energetic man. "Harry, you - you need to tell the Order. Tell the Weasleys. I'm in a hospital bed, so I'm of no use." He reached out of bed to grasp Harry by the shoulders. "And you can't spend the entire summer at the Leaky hanging out with vampires, it's not good for you. Take the Floo network to the Burrow."</p><p>"All right, Sirius. I'll...I'll think about it."</p><p>Harry did think about it. He thought about writing or visiting the Burrow the next day. And the next day after. He did write a letter to Petunia, apologising for his sudden disappearance. He didn't tell her that he was a vampire; he only explained that he was well, staying with friends, and that he was grateful she had cared for him. He finished the letter with a promise to see her in the future and explain what had happened that night.</p><p>On the tenth of July, however, Harry finally decided that Sirius was right. He couldn't spend his remaining summer time with the two vampires, whom were fine in themselves but were certainly no Hermione or Ron. And they weren't Order members, either. And if Harry had any concerns about his transformation, he could write to Harold and Samuel.</p><p>Besides that, he was beginning to feel like a third wheel. The two husbands were content and clearly wanted to find their old friend again in spite of the attack.</p><p>"I need to leave tomorrow," he announced it that evening. Harold and Samuel were huddled together at a table in the Leaky. Between them were articles from the Prophet and plates of rice and roast potatoes. Harry sat in the chair opposite. "I need to tell my friends and family - in person - before I even think about returning to Hogwarts."</p><p>Samuel grabbed his husband's hand and squeezed it. "We understand. We can't keep staying here, either. We need to return to our own friends and set some things straight. Can't have everyone thinking that vampires are on the Dark Lord's side."</p><p>"You will keep in touch with us, won't you? By owl?" Harold asked.</p><p>Harry nodded.</p><p>"Fair enough, then. But read this before you do anything," Samuel said, passing Harry one of the many newspaper articles. "You'll have no issue going back to Hogwarts, I think."</p><p>
  <em>A Creature Tower</em>
</p><p>
  <em>On the 5th July, Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot, sent private information regarding the medical histories and bloodlines of certain students to Mister Rufus Scrimgeour, newly appointed Minister of Magic. While these students have not been named, the Minister has confirmed that the information has revealed a great number of students of whom retain both creature genealogy and the ability to cast magic.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Construction is underway at Hogwarts to build a new tower that will house the students, enabling them to continue and finish their studies whilst also supporting their development as magical creatures. Mister Scrimgeour has confirmed he will enact a new education law later this month, which would see that future generations of wizards will not be outlawed from teaching or attending at Hogwarts based on their creature status. In the future, each student will be assessed on their danger levels and level of magical capability before being sent a Hogwarts acceptance letter at the age of eleven.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Headmaster Dumbledore has frequently attempted to promote creature-wizarding relations in the past by repeatedly hiring creatures. Professor Filius Flitwick, who has occupied the post of Charms Master since the 1970s, maintains an eighth of goblin blood. Mr Rubeus Hagrid, known half-giant, expelled in his third year at Hogwarts, is currently employed as the school's gamekeeper. And Mr Remus John Lupin was hired for the Deference Against the Dark Arts' professorship post in 1993, which he then resigned from in 1994 when his werewolf heritage came publicly to light.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>It is not yet clear how creatures will be assessed, nor if some species will be entirely banned from attending. Nevertheless, Mister Scrimgeour has insisted that the education of creatures, enabling them to broaden their magical talents in a safe environment, and not restrict their growth, is paramount in the fight against You-Know-Who and his Death Eaters.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>For more information, please write to our Public Relations Department.</em>
</p><p>Harry put the article to one side. Fair enough, creatures could return to Hogwarts, but he wasn't sure if Dumbledore would allow vampires in. What was the danger level of a vampire?</p><p>The next day, Harry made sure to pack his trunk. He cast 'Tempus and saw that he was running on time. He'd sent a letter by owl to the Weasleys the evening before, to inform them of his intention to floo over the following day. Hedwig had returned with a simple note from Ron, welcoming him to use the floo.</p><p>Harry hoped they'd be as welcoming once they found out that he was a vampire.</p><p>He dragged his trunk from room eleven to the fireplace in the Leaky's hall. He'd already sent Hedwig flying on ahead to the Burrow. Now, he only had to leave himself.</p><p>"Got everything?"</p><p>Harry glanced over his shoulder. Samuel was approaching him from the staircase. The young vampire was alone. His hair was wet and splattered across his face, presumably from having been outside in the pouring rain earlier.</p><p>"Yeah, packed it all this morning. Where's your husband?" Harry asked.</p><p>"In a fireplace call with the Head of the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures." He scrunched up his nose. "The Ministry prefer speaking to Harold alone on calls, especially when it concerns Death Eaters. They don't want opinions from squibs, never mind squibs that are vampires."</p><p>"That isn't right. You're still as much threatened by Voldemort as anyone else."</p><p>"It's fine. Not like I love speaking to officials; no, that's more Harold's line of work." Samuel waved him off. "Don't worry yourself, Harry. You just make sure to owl us if you need anything."</p><p>"I will. Say thank you to your husband for me." Harry rubbed the back of his hair. "If the Weasleys...if they don't want me in their home once I tell them I'm a vampire, I'll have to come back here."</p><p>"I'm sure your friends will be okay with it, Harry. I'll let Harold know you said goodbye. It was nice meeting you." He leaned against the pillar and smiled. "Now remember, speak very clearly."</p><p>Harry turned back again. He grabbed a fistful of floo powder, picked up his trunk, and stepped into the fireplace. "THE BURROW!" he shouted, and threw the powder at his feet.</p><p>Stumbling out of the fireplace, trunk in hand, Harry bent down and coughed into his free hand. He stood and peered around, taking in the quietness around him. It was strange being back at the Burrow.</p><p>"HARRY!" he heard Mrs Weasley call. He moved out of the fireplace, glanced into the kitchen, and saw her placing a plate of pancakes on the table. She was wearing a flowery green dress, covered by a pink apron. "Oh! In here, dear. My, you have gotten skinny. Or it could be because you're getting taller. Ron is, too, mind you."</p><p>"It's good to see you, Mrs Weasley," Harry said, amused. He had missed her.</p><p>"Have you had breakfast yet?" He shook his head. "No? I can't believe it. You're just like Bill and Percy, forgetting to eat. Well, Ron and Hermione will be down here now any minute, you may as well sit and have the first serving."</p><p>There was a tower of plates on the table. He grabbed one, sat down, and then eyed the bottles of honey and lemon next to the plates. He watched Mrs Weasley cook, and listened as she brought up that Mr Weasley was working late once again. <em>I'm a vampire now</em>, he thought nervously. <em>I can't hide it, I need to tell them.</em></p><p>"Hey Harry, where were you?" Ron asked, approaching the kitchen from the stairway in the outside hall. He was certainly taller, but not gangly like Harry was now. Ron sat himself down and reached for a plate. "Dumbledore said he was going to get you from the Dursleys, but then said you'd already left. What happened?"</p><p>Harry rubbed his neck. "I was attacked at the Dursleys. By vampires."</p><p>It was too much. Cedric's death. Voldemort's return and his ability to project false information to Harry, using Sirius against him to seek out the Prophecy. Sirius had almost died. And now the attack at Privet Drive.</p><p>"You - what?" Ron spluttered. Mrs Weasley had stopped watching the pancake she was making; she had turned and was now staring at Harry.</p><p>Hermione appeared in the doorway, and she shouted, "Harry!" She looked different. She was dressed in a pale blue shirt and a pair of jeans. Her bushy hair was up in a bun. She did look taller and a little too pale, but Harry chose not to ask about that. He hadn't seen her for weeks. "I'm so glad you're here. I thought I'd heard your voice."</p><p>She flew over to him and hugged him from behind, clutching him around the shoulders.</p><p>"Harry was attacked by vampires, Hermione," Ron told her. "Vampires!"</p><p>Hermione retreated back. She furrowed her brow and took the seat beside him. "How? Dumbledore always implied that you were safe at the Dursleys."</p><p>"I wasn't in their home at the time," Harry replied. "I was out for a walk in the neighbourhood. A witch - she apparated into the park. She killed one of Dudley's friends. We ran, and I was trying to protect them but I can't cast underage magic outside of Hogwarts, and - and she got me. Bit me. There were two other men who apparated. They stopped her."</p><p>"Stopped her?" Mrs Weasley inquired. She tipped her wand, and the pancake flipped itself in the pan. "How did you survive being bitten, dear?"</p><p>"I didn't. I - I'm a vampire."</p><p>"So her venom took to you and infected you," Hermione murmured, seemingly thinking to herself. "Oh Harry, we had no idea. How did you survive by yourself? The Dursleys couldn't have known what to do."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>What do you think of Malfoy's accidental magic? Do you think he's losing control? What will happen when Harry spies on Malfoy once they're on the Hogwarts Express?<br/>I apologise for how long it's taken me to finish and post this chapter, but I am very excited with the way this story is turning out so far. More to come soon ;)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Coats, Shirts and Robes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry was shivering. He had his arms folded and his hands hidden beneath his armpits. Dumbledore dropped his own hand from Harry's shoulder. The headmaster had apparated them to a small meadow near the Burrow.</p><p>"Ah. My apologies again, Harry, I should have told you to wear a thicker coat before we left. It is a thing I must do better, remembering that some of my students will now have different needs."</p><p>"It's fi - fine. My - my own fault," Harry stuttered.</p><p>Dumbledore had come knocking at the Burrow just two days after Harry's arrival. In those two days, Harry had noticed that he was getting colder. He wasn't freezing by no means, particularly when he kept a thick, long-sleeved shirt on indoors, but then Dumbledore had turned up on the Weasley's doorstep, asked for Harry's assistance in a matter, and Harry had followed him out swiftly without so much as thinking to grab his own wand, let alone his coat.</p><p>Apparating to Slughorn's residence had been fine, but, whilst listening to the wizard speak, Harry had grown slowly colder. A trickle of air from the open door. A gust of wind from one of the many holes in the roof. No lights or heat sources. And Slughorn and Dumbledore were the only ones exuding body heat.</p><p>Shortly after Slughorn's agreement to take the job as Potions Master, Dumbledore had walked them out of the house, down the street, and then apparated them back to the Burrow. By that point, however, Harry was so cold that he didn't care if the school even had a potions professor next year.</p><p>"Let us make haste indoors." Dumbledore gestured to the house. He approached the door and knocked.</p><p>"Who's out there?" Mrs Weasley called.</p><p>"It is I, Albus Dumbledore, returning with Harry Potter."</p><p>The door creaked open. Harry stumbled inside; so unsteady was he, he almost knocked into Mrs Weasley with his elbow. Immediately, the warmth of the Burrow hit him, burrowing into his skin. As he stood in the hallway, he heard Dumbledore close the front door.</p><p>A duster was wiping the hanging pictures on the walls. A broom swished past him, heading for the doormat. Mrs Weasley had evidently been cleaning with magic. Harry meant to greet her but instead coughed out a wispy breath, his throat having dried out.</p><p>"Oh, Harry -" Mrs Weasley peered at him from head to foot - "Oh my, dear, just look at you! Let's get you wrapped up on the coach. Come now - come."</p><p>She fluttered her arms out, ushering him into the living room. There, she gently pushed him towards the coach, and bid him to sit. She then grabbed a gangly, red quilt - clearly knitted by herself - and wrapped it around his shoulders.</p><p>"Albus, oh, I'll be having words with you," she said, turning. Dumbledore stood in the doorway of the kitchen now, wand gently clutched between his hands. "Taking the poor boy out, no thought. Well, you just wait there." She placed a hand on her hip and returned her attention to Harry. Her smile returned. "Don't worry, Harry. I'll make you a nice mug of hot coco, put the heating on, and you'll be right as rain in no time."</p><p>"Mrs Weasley, you don't have to." Still shivering, he pulled the quilt closer. "I'll be fine -"</p><p>"Of course you will be, now you're back under my care." She twisted on the spot and marched into the kitchen. On the way, she said, "In here, Albus."</p><p>The headmaster followed her. Harry rested his head against the back of the coach. Vaguely, he could hear them talking in hushed voices over the kettle spluttering and the broom dashing about.</p><p>"...if he catches the flu, Albus -"</p><p>"....almost three weeks a vampire now..."</p><p>"...the boy doesn't even have his fangs yet!"</p><p>Harry tuned them out. He did sympathise with Dumbledore. It wasn't his fault that Harry couldn't read his own body's needs, but then he was also tired of his vampirism. His new needs. His abilities. His clothing. Worrying about whether he'd return to Hogwarts or not. It was grating on his nerves.</p><p>Eventually, he heard the spittle of the kettle stopping. Soon after that, Mrs Weasley and Dumbledore came out of the kitchen together. Mrs Weasley carefully placed his hot coco on the coffee table, and said, "There you go. Drink up." The headmaster, meanwhile, took two thin envelopes out from his robe's pockets and laid them on the table.</p><p>"These are for you and Miss Granger, Harry. I thought I would personally see to their delivery." Dumbledore motioned with his hand around him. "I am glad that you returned to the Burrow. Your new acquaintances, Mr Harold Lloyd and Mr Samuel Boucher, they are good men but certainly no Mrs Weasley."</p><p>"Compliments will get you nowhere, Albus," she rebutted swiftly.</p><p>Dumbledore bowed his head. "Ah. Merely stating the obvious. A mother's love is so much more valuable than that of a friend's." He turned back to Harry. "I will, in future, learn to do better where you and others' well beings are concerned."</p><p>Harry paused thoughtfully. "You've met Harold and Samuel?"</p><p>"Mr Lloyd is a proud member of both the vampire and wizarding community. I know of him through many acquaintances; he is good man. His partner, Boucher, has a...well, spirited history, but he means good." He chuckled, and then stroked his beard, straightening the hairs. "So alas, no, I have not met them in person. It was Mrs Figg who informed me of your attack and Mr Lloyd's later apparition of you from Privet Drive. But their reputation proceeds them, and I trusted them to care for you in your time of need."</p><p>"Figg still keeping an eye on me?"</p><p>"Indeed, she was. Yes, squibs are quite helpful, sometimes more than wizards. Mundungus was meant to keep an eye on you as well, though he was, evidently, not at hand in your time of need. Yes, I mean to have a word with him about his failure in looking after you." The Headmaster tapped his wand with his index finger. "Alas, it is late. And I have letters to write. I will see you on your return to Hogwarts." He made his way to the door. Reaching it, he turned and pointed to the coffee table. "I would suggest calling young Miss Granger down now. She will want to read her letter."</p><p>"Why has she received one?"</p><p>Dumbledore smiled. "It will all be explained in the letters, Harry."</p><p>The Headmaster opened the door. A cold blast of air flew into the room as he left. Harry sneezed. Mrs Weasley gave a sharp cry, and bustled upstairs, murmuring something about fetching Hermione from Ron's bedroom.</p><p>Harry drank a mouthful from his mug, and then grabbed the envelope to rip it open.</p><p>
  <em>Mr. Harry Potter,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Full name: Harry James Potter <br/>Bitten: 5th July 1996 (estimated)<br/>Creature: Vampire</em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span class="u">This is an Official Legal Document stating that the student so named above has been declared fit to return to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, per actions are followed below.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Your recent vampire attack was reported by Mrs Figg, a resident of Privet Lane. Your new creature genes have been subject to much discussion, with your half-human state - the levels of care and danger included in your current state - ultimately assessed by the Headmaster of   Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, the Minister of Magic, and by senior staff in the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>It was anonymously decided that your half-human condition could be safely managed. Adjustments have been made to accommodate you, and we would like to invite you back to finish your education at Hogwarts. All fifth years and above, who retain non-human genes, will reside in the newly constructed tower, which has been named The Half-Human Tower in honour of it's new residents. You will reside in a dorm room with all fellow male half-humans in your year group.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span class="u">It is now a crime to bite other students or professors whilst attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.</span>
  </em>
  <em> It is your duty to care for yourself and the well-being of others around you upon your return to Hogwarts. Should you instigate this, and cause the death or transformation of another individual during your stay at Hogwarts, you will be expelled immediately and, depending on the circumstances, face criminal charges.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Vampirism has a transformation progress of roughly five months. Fangs are known (roughly) to emerge during the second or third week of your second month. As such, a house-elf will deliver to your bedside table a jug of animal blood twice per day. The first to arrive at 06:00 hours, the second at 20:00 hours. Should you have any issues with the supply, or require more, please leave a note with your request on the bedside table. The note will then be delivered to the Headmaster, who shall examine and make a decision on the request. Should the request be signed off, the house-elves will promptly see to the new delivery instructions.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>A minimum of two jugs are to be consumed per day for you to continue your schooling. Should you miss drinking one jug, you will receive a detention. You will be required to explain the reasoning behind it, and consume a jug during the detention. If two or more jugs are missed together, you will be subject to a meeting with the Headmaster. Should the Headmaster meet with you on three occasions for the sole reason of missing your prescribed blood dosage, you may face suspension or, if necessary, expulsion.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You are welcome to remain at Hogwarts during the holidays, to ensure your continued consumption of blood supply. You will be expected to maintain weekly communications with a high ranking person within the vampire-wizarding community. The individual will be selected for you, or you may request someone, whom will be subject to the Headmaster's approval. This will be discussed on your return to Hogwarts. The individual will see to your knowledge and health during your education at Hogwarts, and there afterwards.</em>
</p><p>
  <em> We hope that you return to complete your schooling and welcome back other half-humans like yourself. The professors have all undertaken courses to improve the teaching and promote the well-being of creatures. Should you have any concerns or anxieties, please speak with a professor. It is the hope of the school - and the wizarding world - that half-humans may complete their education as wizards.</em>
</p><p><em>We wish you all the best for the times to come,</em><br/>The Ministry of Magic,<br/>Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures.</p><p>Harry sniffed and returned the letter to the coffee table. He sniffed again, then sneezed. <em>What was it Mrs Weasley said in the kitchen, about catching the flu?</em> He lay down and closed his eyes. Feeling tired, he would wait until Hermione had read hers before he'd think further on his own. He'd already dealt enough with stressful letters.</p><p>He'd received one owl yesterday before breakfast, which had carried a note from his godfather. Sirius had wished him well, and wanted to know if he was still residing at the Leaky Cauldron with the vampires. Harry had written back a quick reply to inform him that he was now staying at the Burrow. Then, later around midday, three owls had flown in through the window, dropping off three letters. One for Harry himself, the others for Ron and Hermione.</p><p>The letters had contained their O.W.L results from last year. Save for Potions, which he'd only got an Exceed Expectations in, he had secured all the grades necessary to become an Auror. Although, grades hardly mattered now. He doubted they'd welcome a vampire into their department, even if he had secured an Outstanding in Potions.</p><p>It was some time before he heard the stomping of feet coming down the stairs. Harry peeked one eye open, expecting Ron or Hermione to enter from the hallway. No, it was Ginny. She was dressed in her pyjamas. White ones with roses on. And she had her hair down, too. He hadn't realised the time was so late.</p><p>"Hello, Harry," she said, stopping in the room. She gestured to the kitchen. "Mum woke me up. She's shouting at Ron right now, something about owl droppings. I was just gonna make myself a tea. Do you want one?"</p><p>Harry pointed to his mug on the table.</p><p>"Oh, right. Did mum make it?" He nodded. "She always makes people hot chocolate when they're ill. I heard you went out with Dumbledore, are you all right? Ron and Hermione will be down in a minute."</p><p>"Imma all right. Just cold." He dragged himself to sit up and take another mouthful from his mug. "Part of being a vampire, apparently. I'm more likely to die of hypothermia now."</p><p>"I did overhear. Mum was shouting her head off because Dumbledore made you leave without a coat. I think you'll be fine though, mum will fix you up. You won't even get the flu." She winced. "But - must be awful, that, being a vampire. You're still going back to Hogwarts, though, right?"</p><p>He laid back down. "Yeah, I think I am."</p><p>Harry heard thumping from the stairway. He looked over to see Mr Weasley coming down, followed by Mrs Weasley, Ron and Hermione. Mrs Weasley ushered her husband into the kitchen to make them all hot chocolate.</p><p>"Oh, Ginny, don't you bother Harry. Go make some tea for yourself and back to bed. He needs his rest, the poor dear," Mrs Weasley went on. Ginny smiled at Harry, then left for the kitchen. "Hermione, go on, open your letter. Mustn't wait another moment." Hermione picked up her letter and carefully made to open it. "Harry, have you opened yours?"</p><p>He nodded. "Yeah, I did. They're allowing me to go back. You can read for yourself."</p><p>Hermione sat down on the sofa beside him and quietly began reading. He wondered if she was half-human as well. It was an awful thing to want, but Harry didn't want to live in a new tower at Hogwarts. He didn't want a new common room or a new dorm room. The Gryffindor Tower had been his home for years.</p><p>Mrs Weasley sat herself down in an armchair nearby. The kettle in the kitchen started hissing loudly again. Meanwhile, Ron leaned over the coffee table to snatch up Harry's letter.</p><p>"Huh. From the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures," he muttered. "Ain't that the department what ordered the death of Buckbeak?"</p><p>"Yes, it was them," Hermione replied, looking up. "And it's utter rubbish, what they're doing now. I understand Harry has to be separated due to his bloodlust, but me - why, it's absolute nonsense."</p><p>"What's your letter say, Hermione?" Harry asked.</p><p>"It says, I have small traces of elven blood. From my muggle great-great-grandmother, who was the daughter of a muggle elf." She tapped the letter angrily. "Because of this, and the small, unknown danger I present, I'll be required to live in the Half-Human Tower 'til the end of my seventh year. A small trace? I bet it's a false positive result. Oh, it must be. How can I even have elven blood? There's nothing special about my family. My parents are dentists."</p><p>"How can you be an elf? You don't have pointy ears, 'Mione," Ron said.</p><p>Hermione laughed. "No, I don't. Fantastic observation, Ronald. No, they say that there won't be any physical changes due to the small amount, but my magic and personality might change. I could become more volatile. Have more migraines. Elves who've been wizards or witches are popularly known for being exceptional at Charms or Transfiguration. Even excellent at wandless magic. But I have such a small amount, I doubt I'll ever be capable of wandless magic."</p><p>"Hermione, come on! You're absolutely brilliant." Ron grinned at her. "If anyone can do something wandless, it'll be you."</p><p>She hummed thoughtfully. "I suppose. It'll be interesting to see who else will be forced to live in the Half-Human Tower. I can't imagine other students will be too happy about it, either."</p><p>Mrs Weasley leaned forwards. "Well, dear, you're always welcome here at the Burrow. You know that." She then turned in her chair. "Now, Ronald, put Harry's letter down and be off into he kitchen. Help your father carry the mugs out to us."</p><p>Harry heard the sound of footsteps down the staircase again. Fleur Delacour appeared in the living room's doorway. Long, flowing hair clasped back by a pin. She was wearing a silk dressing gown, underneath which were pretty, pink pyjamas.</p><p>"Oh, 'Arry. I did not know you 'ad returned." She walked into the room, her hands gracefully clasped together rather than planted in her pockets or at her sides. "You must be letting me know if zere is anything I can do to 'elp."</p><p>Harry sniffed again. "Thanks, Fleur. But I'll be okay, just a little cold. Nothing Mrs Weasley's cooking can't fix." He nodded over to Ron's mother. The woman sat straighter in her armchair at the compliment. "Am getting tired, though. Sorry I woke everyone up." He yawned, and turned to Hermione. "It okay if I go to bed? We can talk in the morning, 'Mione."</p><p>"Yes, of course it's fine, Harry. You've been out all night." Hermione turned to Mrs Weasley. "Will Harry catch the flu? It really wasn't good enough that Dumbledore took him out."</p><p>Mrs Weasley scowled. "He won't catch a cold, oh no - not if I have any say about it! Oh, but if he does, Albus will get a right earful from me. No, I'll bring him up some more quilts and another mug of hot chocolate, dear." She turned her attention to Harry. "And tomorrow morning, I'll cook up a big, warm breakfast for everyone. That'll set us all to rights. And I'll bring the tray up to you myself, Harry, dear. No need for you to come down early."</p><p>"Nonsense. You 'ave too much work as it ez, Mrs Weasley. No, I will bring ze tray up to 'im. Don't you worry, 'Arry," Fleur promised. "You will be well again soon. I will 'elp."</p><p>Mrs Weasley scoffed. "Of course he'll be well again, girl. We'll see to it. More importantly, he'll need his books for school. And robes. And Ron and Hermione and dear Ginny will need new robes, too. But oh - Madam Malkin's is shut! I'll have to think -"</p><p>"Twilfit and Tattings is open, Mrs Weasley," Harry said. "I know the owner, Caroline. She's nice. I already bought my robes from her. She put in extra padding for warmth. And she made me a leather coat."</p><p>"Oh. Okay, well, thank you. Now up to bed with you, we'll go tomorrow. And you will wear that leather coat, young man."</p><p>Harry shook off the quilt. He took one last sip of his drink, said goodnight to Hermione, and called out into the kitchen, "See you in the morning, Ron." He then stumbled up the staircase to Fred and George's bedroom. According to Mrs Weasley, the twins now lived in a flat above their little joke shop in Diagon Alley, which left the room empty - save for Hedwig, who was sleeping in a cage on the desk.</p><p>Harry could sleep well here; there was no one else in the room. He didn't know how well he'd sleep back at Hogwarts, in a dorm room full of other students. <em>What if I bite someone in my sleep?</em></p><p>He tried not to think on it as he crept into Fred's former bed.</p><p>The following day, Hagrid appeared at the Weasleys' doorstep. Dumbledore had instructed him to assist the family in their shopping trip, and to protect them if necessary should a Death Eater attack occur. Harry hadn't realised their little shopping trip would require such tight security measures until they passed through the Leaky Cauldron and into Diagon Alley.</p><p>Many more shops had closed down in the few days Harry had stayed with the Weasleys. He began to fear that Twilfit and Tattings might have ceased trading as well. But the lights were on inside the shop and nothing was boarded up.</p><p>"Oh, it's still open. Thank Heavens," Mrs Weasley said. "After you then, Harry, dear. Introduce us."</p><p>Harry opened the door and stepped inside. Caroline stood by a rack of clothes, flipping between shirts. All of them white. All long-sleeved. Harry couldn't see any difference between them; they all looked the same to him.</p><p>"Good morning," she called, before lifting her head. "Oh, hello Harry. If you and your companions would like to wait, I'm afraid I already have a customer changing in the back room. He'll only be -"</p><p>The far door opened. Draco Malfoy came out, and he swung his hips as he strode towards them. Harry was reminded of their third year together, when the boy had sauntered up to him in a Care of Magical Creatures class, only to then poke fun at him for his fear of dementors. It was a lot easier to hate Malfoy when he was a stupid thirteen year old boy.</p><p>Malfoy was sixteen years old now. He stopped next to the pedestal. He was wearing a thick, white shirt and black trousers. The shirt was unbuttoned. Harry peered at the man's bare chest, feeling oddly jealous. Malfoy was hairless apart from a thin line of blond hair retreating from his bellybutton down into his trousers. Harry thought he had too much chest hair himself. Malfoy looked underweight, too. His hips were so bony -</p><p>"Eyes up top, Potter? I have a face."</p><p>Harry glanced away, and muttered, "Sorry."</p><p>Malfoy turned to look at Mrs Weasley. He inclined his head politely in acknowledgement, then looked over at the rack of shirts. "Take it you're here because Madam Malkin's is shut? The same on my part."</p><p>"You're out by yourself?" Mrs Weasley asked, sounding oddly concerned.</p><p>"I hardly think I'll be in any danger," he replied, almost glumly. "Caroline is most understanding of her customers, though, in spite of the times. She'll do right by you."</p><p>Caroline snorted. "Thank you for the praise, Draco. Though I hardly need it. Now I think that shirt will do nicely, don't you? Does it fit well?"</p><p>"Yes, it fits. Are you certain it can be easily torn? I don't want it to restrict...my, you know."</p><p>Malfoy winced. Harry almost asked why Malfoy wanted to tear his shirts, and then felt guilty for wanting to ask because the answer was, in fact, none of his business.</p><p>"The back of the collar will split and then the rest will follow, completely falling off your arms immediately upon the event of you-know-what happening." Caroline smiled, and reached out reassuringly to grasp his arm.</p><p>Malfoy shook his head. He stepped away, avoiding her touch. "That's fine. I'll have fifteen of them. Please send them to the Manor, along with the rest of my order." He looked about head back into the changing room, but sighed, and said, "Thank you, Carol. I appreciate your concern. I am sorry. I'll be fine in a month or two, but at the moment, it's too early for me. I shouldn't even be out today."</p><p>"We can go up into my loft to talk, Draco. That is, if Harry and his friends don't mind waiting an extra minute or two?"</p><p>"No, that won't be necessary. My mother and I will be in touch again, no doubt for more shirts in the future." He waved his left hand flippantly. "I'd best get dressed and leave you to your business with Potter here." Malfoy retreated to the changing room without another word.</p><p>Harry frowned. Malfoy was being civil? No, Malfoy had never been civil in the past. And now his father was in prison, so he should hate Harry. Loathe him. Plus, Voldemort was back and regaining the support of his followers. No, something was not right. Not at all. <em>Malfoy is shopping without mummy or daddy? And being pleasant?</em></p><p>Malfoy reappeared from the changing room less than five minutes later. He said goodbye to Caroline, inclined his head again to Mrs Weasley and even Ginny, and then said, "Good day, Potter. Weasley. Granger." He gave Harry, Ron and Hermione a quick, passing look, then left the shop.</p><p>Harry wanted to follow him. <em>What is he doing shopping alone? </em>He peered outside the window to see Malfoy heading for the sweet shop opposite Twilfit and Tattings.</p><p>"Now," Caroline began, "what can I do for you and your companions, Mr Potter?"</p><p>Sheepishly, Harry turned around. "Ah. Sorry, Caroline. I brought my friends here because they need new school robes, and you were the first person I thought of."</p><p>He needed to focus on Mrs Weasley and her family, not on Malfoy. Perhaps, though, once they were finished getting new robes, maybe then he could see where else Malfoy was headed.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Opinions? I'm a sucker for comments LOL.<br/>So many things happening all at once. Harry needing warmer clothing, Hermione getting a letter, Draco acting strange and asking for specific kinds of upper clothing. And it is forbidden for vampires to bite others at Hogwarts - how do you think this will impact any future relationship Harry will have with Draco? Will he miss a jug of blood? Perhaps even more importantly, why is Draco out alone and not shopping with his mother? What has happened at Malfoy Manor?<br/>Find out soon :D</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Explosion on the Express</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"...you know how to fix it?"</p><p>"Possibly," Borgin replied, almost nonchalantly. "I'll need to see it, though. Why don't you bring it into the shop?"</p><p>"I can't," Malfoy said. "It's got to stay put. I just need you to tell me how to do it."</p><p>Harry finally got his chance to pursue Malfoy when Mrs Weasley and Ginny became distracted in Fred and George's shop. Mrs Weasley had been enamoured by the Pygmy Puffs and Ginny was busy defending her relationship with Dean Thomas against the twins. Malfoy had been outside, carrying four books. Heavy ones, by the looks of them. Rearranging them in his arms, he skulked off down the street.</p><p>It was so odd to see the Slytherin by himself. And carrying his own things, too. <em>Why doesn't he have Crabbe and Goyle with him to carry them? He shouldn't be alone. </em>Harry found himself feeling both suspicious - and worried. He cajoled Ron and Hermione to take cover beneath his invisibility cloak and pursue Malfoy alongside him down the street and into Knockturn Alley. As the Slytherin entered Borgin and Burkes, they took cover beneath an outside window and listened in with one of the Extendable Ears that Ron had purchased from his brothers' shop.</p><p>"Well, without seeing it, I must say it will be a very difficult job, perhaps impossible. I couldn't guarantee anything."</p><p>"No?" Malfoy said, and Harry could tell just by his tone that he was sneering. Lips pulled thin. Scowling. He always pulled that ugly face when he was angry. "Perhaps this will make you more confident."</p><p>He moved towards Borgin and was blocked from view by the cabinet. Harry, Ron and Hermione shuffled sideways to try and keep him in sight, but all they could see was Borgin, looking very frightened.</p><p>"Tell anyone," Malfoy went on, "and there will be retribution. You know Fenrir Greyback? He's a family friend, he'll be dropping in from time to time to make sure you're giving the problem your full attention."</p><p>"There will be no need for -"</p><p>"I'll decide that," he cut in. "Well, I'd best be off. And don't forget to keep that one safe. I'll need it."</p><p>"Perhaps you'd like to take it now? Or would you like a bag for your books? They look very weighty."</p><p>"No, of course I wouldn't, you stupid little man. How would I look carrying that down the street? Or carrying a bag out of Knockturn Alley? Someone would notice. Just don't sell it and don't mention I was here to anyone. That clear?"</p><p>Borgin bowed as low as the one Harry had once seen him give Lucius Malfoy. "Of course...sir."</p><p>"I'm serious. Not a word to anyone. Not one. That includes my mother, do you understand?"</p><p>The little man bowed again. "Naturally, naturally."</p><p>Malfoy left the shop, making the shop's little bell tingle. He moved to the side of the door, reshuffled the books in his arms, took out his wand with his left hand, and tapped the top book whilst muttering a spell. Harry tried to hear what spell he was casting, but Ron had already put the Extendable Ears back into his pocket by then. Malfoy inspected the book for a moment, sighed and then walked off towards Diagon Alley.</p><p>"That bloody git," Ron muttered beneath the cloak, after a moment of silence. "And he was so nice to mum, too. Saying that Caroline would do right by us. Utter bollocks."</p><p>"I don't think we know the whole of it, Ron," Hermione whispered. "But I do wonder, what spell did he cast? Those books are from Flourish and Blotts. Brand new, I reckon, by their covers. Horrible that he'd ruin them."</p><p>"That's what you're worried about - him defacing a few books?" Harry spluttered.</p><p>After a rant about magically vandalizing books, Hermione had entered the shop to try and gain information about the item Malfoy didn't want sold, but Borgin had cottoned onto her quickly and shouted at her to leave. Harry hoped Malfoy wasn't involved in anything nefarious; he didn't want to imagine the man turning out like his father.</p><p>"Maybe he's broke his Hand of Glory?" Ron said vaguely days later, as he attempted to straighten his broomstick's bent tail wings. They were sitting on his floor, not waiting to speak downstairs where anyone could overhear them. "Remember that weird, shrivelled-up arm Malfoy had?"</p><p>Harry frowned. "But what about when he said, 'don't forget to keep that one safe.' It sounds like there are two objects. Borgin has one, and Malfoy wants it kept safe."</p><p>"You reckon?"</p><p>"Yes, Malfoy is up to something. I think - I think Malfoy wants revenge, for his father being put in Azkaban.                 Don't you think he'd want that?"</p><p>"Harry, listen to yourself." Hermione had been rereading her Fit to Return to Hogwarts letter, but she put it down in favour of scowling at him. "What could Malfoy really do to get revenge? Revenge could even lead to his own expulsion, would he really want to risk that?"</p><p>"That's my point! I don't know," Harry said, frustrated. "But I think we should take it seriously. Lucius Malfoy was a Death Eater, and his son -"</p><p>He stopped. The answer was so clear, it struck him speechless. He stared at Ron's beaten broomstick, not wanting to divulge his thoughts.</p><p>"Harry?" Hermione asked, leaning in. "Harry, what's wrong?"</p><p>"He's a Death Eater," he replied slowly. "He's replaced his father as a Death Eater."</p><p>There was a moment of silence before Ron burst out laughing. "Malfoy? He's only sixteen, mate. You think You-Know-Who would let him join?"</p><p>Hermione bit her lip. "It does seem unlikely. What makes you think -"</p><p>"At St. Mungo's. Malfoy was visiting my godfather. He'd just left his room, and I grabbed his arm and asked him how Sirius was. He reacted like I'd just killed his family owl. He - he did something to the door. Broke it...accidentally, I think. With magic. And back in Twilfit and Tattings, he wouldn't let Caroline touch his arm. His left arm. Damn it, he's been branded with the Dark Mark."</p><p>Hermione titled her head, looking unconvinced. "He could've just been uncomfortable, Harry. We did effectively send his father to prison."</p><p>"Yeah," Ron agreed, now cleaning his broomstick's handle, "I don't think we're his favourite people right now."</p><p>"What about when he was in Borgin and Burkes? He showed Borgin something. And after that, Borgin started taking Malfoy seriously, didn't he. That was it. Malfoy showed him that he had the Dark Mark."</p><p>Hermione huffed. "He could've showed Borgin anything, Harry. It was fishy, but You-Know-Who wouldn't trust a mission to someone as young as Draco Malfoy. Given his lack of experience in the Dark Arts, it'd be nigh on impossible for Malfoy to succeed at anything that would truly help You-Know-Who's cause."</p><p>Absolutely convinced he was right, and now annoyed, Harry grabbed his Quidditch robes and left the room. Ron joined him later outside to play Quidditch, wherein both of them simply took turns at shooting a quaffle through some hoops. And the subject wasn't brought up again, although it stayed with Harry.</p><p>It plagued his every thought, until, about a week after that conversation, he was back at King's Cross station, dreading the train ride back to Hogwarts. He'd put on a shirt and his warmest jumper, and had extra thick socks on. Hermione had told him that the Hogwarts Express had warming charms placed on it's carriages, but once they arrived in Scotland and would leave the train to ride the Thestral-driven carriages, he would definitely start to feel the cold.</p><p>"Hurry up, Harry!" Ron shouted, already boarding the train.</p><p>Harry looked back at Mr Weasley. He had just told Ron's father about his suspicions about Malfoy, but Mr Weasley hadn't believed him. "Now, Harry," Mr Weasley said, "I know you think the Ministry missed something at Malfoy Manor, or that Draco Malfoy must be up to something, but don't go thinking to extremes. And you have enough to concern yourself with, being a vampire now. How about you try focusing on yourself?"</p><p>"But, Mr Weasley -"</p><p>"Perhaps Draco is up to something, <em>perhaps</em>. But it shouldn't be your concern. You're sixteen, Harry," Mr Weasley reminded. "And you're welcome to stay with us during the holidays. It's already been confirmed with Dumbledore. You just make sure to look after yourself. Now go, go on."</p><p>The whistle blew. Harry scampered through one of the many doors onto the Hogwarts Express, and hung by the window as he listened to Mrs Weasley shout, "Be good and stay safe!"</p><p>"Fancy trying to find a compartment?" he asked Hermione, Ron and Ginny.</p><p>Ron rubbed his neck. "Err, sorry, mate. 'Mione and I have to go to the prefects' carriage. But we'll ride with you when we get to the thestrals, okay?"</p><p>Hermione grasped his arm briefly before releasing it and walking away, Ron following her close behind.</p><p>"And I need to see Dean. I think the twins may have written to him about me," Ginny said, wincing. "I'm sorry, Harry." She took off quickly to walk by and look in each of the compartments, no doubt searching for her boyfriend.</p><p>Harry realised then, in all the years he'd been at Hogwarts, that he'd pretty much only hung around with Ron and Hermione. The two had received prefect letters alongside their O.W.L results, in spite of Hermione being an elf. Harry didn't think he would receive the same courtesy; with his new abilities and extra needs, and the danger level he presented as a vampire, he doubted they would let him take part in anything. Quidditch. The Duelling Club. The list went on.</p><p>Eventually, he found Neville and Luna and settled with them into a compartment. It was all right, although nothing like the banter he had with Ron.</p><p>"...You should hear my gran talk about you. She'd give anything to have you as a grandson," Neville said, and he grinned. "But she did buy me a new wand. Says I'm finally living up to be like my father."</p><p>"How are your parents, Neville?" Harry asked, before he could think twice and stop himself from asking. "I mean, they were cursed by Bellatrix, right? Sirius is still in St. Mungo's now, too. He isn't...he's had two strokes so far, is all."</p><p>"Oh. My parents are okay. My mum is doing better than dad. I don't think Sirius will be in St Mungo's much longer, Harry. I think he'll be all right. I mean, my parents...they were hit by six Cruciatus curses at once. Your godfather only got two. And it was only for a short while, yeah."</p><p>Harry nodded and let Neville get back to searching for his toad. Both Harry and Remus had managed to step in and stop the incident from causing Sirius further pain, except that Bellatrix had been one of the casters. And she was brilliant; she'd been using that curse for years. What's more, she had wanted to cause Sirius Black deep, actual pain.</p><p>An hour later, Ron and Hermione entered their compartment. Harry was glad when they told him that Malfoy had been in the prefect carriage, oddly quiet and writing notes but still in attendance. And how he didn't bully any first years once they'd left. That reassured him. He still believed that Malfoy carried the Dark Mark, though, he was certain there.</p><p>No sooner did Ron and Hermione return, then did a note come for both Harry and Neville, inviting them to a luncheon with Potions Master Slughorn. Harry attended - but he hadn't liked it. Zabini gave him and Ginny - who was also in attendance - sour looks, Belby had almost choked on a piece of pheasant and was narrowly saved by Slughorn, and McLaggen, well, the boy just wouldn't stop talking when Harry and Neville weren't speaking themselves.</p><p>When it was over, Zabini had shoved Harry into the carriage wall in order to get away as quickly as possible. Ginny, who had exited through the compartment door after, saw, and she said, "Bloody rotten, he is. I've see him; he acts prouder than Malfoy most days. I'll see you later, anyway, Harry. Don't let that jerk bother you."</p><p>She had walked off to return to her compartment with Dean and his friends. Harry, realising that he needed to follow them if he wanted to get back to his own compartment, went on behind them. That was, until he remembered that Zabini was in fact Malfoy's friend. Even if Zabini was proud, he still hung around Malfoy enough. And they were sure to be hanging out in the same carriage or compartment together.</p><p>Harry turned back to Neville and Luna behind him, said, "I'll see you two later," and then he pulled on his Invisibility Cloak and shot off after Zabini as quickly as he could without giving himself away.</p><p>Zabini was already sliding the carriage door shut when Harry stuck his foot out to prevent him from closing it fully. Harry bit his own lip, absorbing the pain, as Zabini continued to slam the door into his foot until he finally looked away and said, "Damn it, someone should fix the doors on this train!"</p><p>Harry seized the door handle. He shoved the door back, causing Zabini to stumble and fall into Crabbe's lap, crumpling the comic that Crabbe had evidently been reading. In all the tumbling around, Harry darted into the compartment, leapt onto an empty seat, and climbed up to hide in the luggage rack above. He saw Parkinson rise from her seat to help Zabini regain his standing. The two then returned to their seats, Parkinson sliding neatly beside Malfoy. Zabini opposite them.</p><p>Malfoy was quietly seated right beside the window, and he was watching the countryside pass by outside. Harry wanted to the man to speak. As time passed by, he eventually had to bite his tongue, for fear of speaking. Parkinson and Zabini began arguing with one another over prior Zabini's clumsiness - and there Malfoy sat, seemingly unperturbed.</p><p>
  <em>Come on, Malfoy, talk. You had a big enough mouth last year.</em>
</p><p>"So, what did Slughorn have to say, Blaise?" Parkinson asked.</p><p>"Just trying to make up with well-connected people. Not that he managed to find any."</p><p>Parkinson turned her attention over to Malfoy. "Are you...you sure you're okay, Draco?" she asked.</p><p>"I'm spiffing, Pansy. Absolutely spiffing." He hung back in his chair, and turned his head from the window to stare at Zabini. "All right. Out with it, then. Who else was there?"</p><p>"McLaggen from Gryffindor," Zabini said.</p><p>Malfoy snorted. "That's expected. His uncle is big in the Ministry."</p><p>"A boy called Belby, from Ravenclaw -"</p><p>"Dullard, he is," Parkinson muttered.</p><p>"And Longbottom, Potter and the Weasley girl. That was it," Zabini finished. He folded his arms. "Really wasn't great. Slughorn just talked for the most part. On and on. Didn't once shut up."</p><p>"How did the Weasley girl get an invite?" Parkinson asked, putting her elbows on the table, her chin in her hands. "A lot of boys like her. Even you think she's good-looking, Blaise; and we all know how hard you are to please."</p><p>"I've got more important things on my mind then women, Pansy. Like passing our N.E.W.Ts." He unfolded his arms, leaned forwards and tapped the table. "I wish I could say the same for you. Still seeing Daphne Greengrass, are we?"</p><p>Harry heard Goyle snicker in his seat beside Crabbe. The two were huddled together at the table opposite Malfoy's. Crabbe lowered his comic, glanced over and grimaced at Parkinson's outraged expression, and then lifted it again.</p><p>"I visited her over the summer. Her family aren't blood traitors, but they're certainly not against muggle things." She sniffed, her nose scrunching up like a pug's. "They had a television in their living room, can you believe it." Harry wondered idly if Daphne Greengrass wasn't sitting with them presently for that reason.</p><p>He also wondered why Malfoy hadn't said one word in the last five minutes. <em>Maybe it was a poor decision to follow Zabini.</em></p><p>"You should be glad that your summer was nice, Pansy," Malfoy said, giving an opinion on something for the first time since Harry had entered the room. He said it so gloomily, without any anger in his tone, Harry found himself surprised. "Not all of us spent it with loved ones, <em>televasions</em> or not shouldn't matter."</p><p>Harry smiled a little. It was adorable to hear Malfoy attempt to pronounce a muggle word. But Malfoy wasn't trying to be funny, so Harry stopped smiling - and he was glad that somebody else cared enough to notice Malfoy's sour mood.</p><p>Zabini was wincing. He leaned back against his seat again, clearly unimpressed. "Okay. What's gotten into you, Draco? You have the look of a cat that lost its favourite toy. It's depressing."</p><p>"He stayed over the summer."</p><p>"You mean - <em>Him</em>?" Parkinson asked, catching onto the reference to You-Know-Who.</p><p>"He stayed for a month. It wasn't a pleasant experience. There was..." Malfoy broke off, and went back to looking out the window. "I don't think I'll survive the year."</p><p>"What do you mean, you might not survive the year?" she shrieked, and Harry shut his eyes. <em>Merlin, she's loud! </em>When he reopened them and looked down again, he saw that Crabbe had put his comic down onto his lap. Goyle looked worried; he had taken out his wand and was fiddling with it.</p><p>"You 'ave us here, Draco," Goyle said. It was the first time he'd spoken. "Nothing's gonna get us. Nothing'll get you. We're gonna stick together."</p><p>Malfoy chuckled dourly. "Thank you, Gregory. I appreciate it. But that could lead you all to getting hurt." He turned his gaze to Zabini. "You want an answer, Blaise? I suppose you'll find out soon enough when we get there. Doesn't matter if I tell you now." Malfoy put his elbow on the table and rested his cheek on his hand. "I'm a veela."</p><p>Zabini looked intrigued then. "You! You're one of those half-humans they let back into Hogwarts."</p><p>"One of my Malfoy ancestors married a wizard-veela in France. This goes back a hundred years ago," he said. "I was the first one contacted by the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures, apparently. I'm probably the most dangerous."</p><p><em>Veelas are dangerous?</em> Harry had seen a group of veelas cheerleading at the Quidditch World Cup, but they hadn't seemed dangerous at all. <em>What is a veela, anyway?</em></p><p>Parkinson whimpered. She raised out her hand. "Oh, Draco. Is that why you wouldn't let me stroke your hair?" She looked so upset, Harry felt sorry for her.</p><p>"You - you can try," Malfoy murmured. "Just...slowly. No surprises." Harry watched her slowly graze the lower strands of his hair. When nothing happened, she began stroking his hair from the roots. Malfoy shuffled sideways towards her, giving her more room.</p><p>"Does that help?" Goyle asked, apparently still listening in. Crabbe had already gone back to his comic.</p><p>Malfoy closed his eyes. "A bit."</p><p>Zabini glanced out the window. "I think I can see Hogwarts." He rose from his seat. "Come on, Malfoy. I'll make sure no one surprises you this year."</p><p>Malfoy opened his eyes. "You can't promise that to me. I'll be living in the Half-Human Tower, I'll probably bring about it's destruction. The Ministry, they were wrong to let me come back."</p><p>"Shush, Draco. Don't talk like that." Parkinson pushed one of his strands behind his ear. "You'll still see us during breaks and in classes. We'll figure it out."</p><p>Harry felt bad about intruding. Malfoy was a creature. He'd had Voldemort living in his home and he was clearly upset. And he reckoned that if Malfoy had known Harry was in the same carriage, Malfoy wouldn't have spoken. He would not have had that moment with his friends before reaching Hogwarts. But there was still a chance that Malfoy bore the Dark Mark. He had said so himself that Voldemort had stayed at the Manor over the summer.</p><p>Distracted, Harry didn't realise that the Slytherins were beginning to unload their belongings from the luggage rack. He didn't notice Goyle reaching up for his trunk. As the large man swung it down, the trunk hit Harry hard on the side of his head. He let out an involuntary gasp of pain and saw Malfoy look up at the rack, frowning.</p><p>Harry wasn't afraid, but he didn't like the idea of being discovered by a group of Slytherins. Not to mention, he didn't want Malfoy to find out he'd been listening in on their private conversation. Head throbbing and eyes watering, Harry waited as the Hogwarts Express slowed and finally lurched to a halt.</p><p>"Come on, Malfoy," Zabini said. "Goyle and Crabbe will make sure no one gets near us."</p><p>"Why's everyone 'ere set on making sure Malfoy isn't touched?" Crabbe sneered, rising to stand.</p><p>Parkinson flushed. She punched him on the arm. "Shut up, Crabbe. There's a reason no one asks you to think. You can go if it's too much trouble waiting for Draco."</p><p>Crabbe looked over at Malfoy, then snorted. He cranked open the carriage door and left, barraging past a bunch of third year Slytherins. Parkinson scrunched up her nose again, but this time her face was also flushed red from anger.</p><p>"He'll find himself without any tutors this year, that's for sure," she said. "I'll make sure none of the girls help him pass his classes. Dumb boy."</p><p>Malfoy waved his left hand. "You go on. I'll catch up when it's less crowded. You shouldn't wait for me." He paused. "And I need to check something." He reached up and hauled down a black suitcase from the luggage rack. As he began to unbutton his suit jacket, Zabini and Crabbe left the carriage.</p><p>"You better make it to the thestrals, Malfoy, or I'm coming back and hauling you off this train," Parkinson threatened. "You deserve to be back at Hogwarts. Don't let Crabbe or anyone else make you think differently."</p><p>"I'll make it to the thestrals, don't worry. I only need a moment, Pansy."</p><p>She nodded and left.</p><p>Harry watched as Malfoy sighed before moving to the carriage door and closing it. The blond man put down his suitcase and jacket. He then turned, took out his wand, calmly aimed it in Harry's direction, and said, "<em>Petrificus Totalus!</em>" Harry fell from the rack. He crashed and landed on the floor on his back, head bursting with pain.</p><p>"Potter? I knew someone was up there...why is it always you?" Malfoy didn't sneer at him, to Harry's surprise. No, he merely looked annoyed. "I heard someone moan when Goyle got his trunk down. You made that incident with Zabini happen, didn't you?" Harry couldn't move. If he could move, he would've nodded and owned up to it. Wasn't his proudest moment but it got him into the carriage unseen. "I know you're trailing me, I'm not thick. Borgin owled me to say a young girl with wild brown hair entered his shop straight after I'd left and started asking questions. Take it that was Granger?"</p><p>Harry couldn't answer him. He wanted to apologise, he wanted to tell Malfoy that Hermione had only gone in because Harry himself had been so set on finding what Malfoy was up to. Hermione really had nothing to do with it.</p><p>Malfoy knelt down onto the carriage floor. He unbuttoned his cuff. "Here. This is what you wanted, right?" He rolled up his left sleeve, revealing what Harry had long feared. Malfoy had the Dark Mark on his arm. But it wasn't black. It was dark red. And bloody.<em> Blood. There's so much of it.</em> Parts of the snake were bleeding, even the skull was a little. The snake head itself looked barely visible beneath all the blood now gathering there.</p><p>The upper bit of his arm looked purple and cut up, too. The cuts that had healed looked barely scabbed over. Harry couldn't bear it anymore. <em>How is he handling this? It looks so bad.</em> He looked away from Malfoy's arm and back at his face. <em>There's so much blood on his arm. His blood. </em></p><p>"Looks lovely, huh? It doesn't surprise me that even you won't look at it, Scarhead, I can barely stand it. I - I wasn't exactly given a choice." Malfoy scoffed. "But I suppose you don't care about that. Come on, Potty. You've heard it all, now we can both leave. And you can finally stop spying on me."</p><p>Malfoy muttered the counter-spell to the body-binding curse, and Harry sat up. Unthinking, he leaned forwards into Malfoy, barely an inch from touching his chest. Or his arm. He wanted to see his arm again, see the blood again. He reached out for Malfoy's scarred arm.</p><p>In that moment, the windows cracked and burst. Glass flew. He could hear a luggage rack snapping. "DUCK, POTTER!" Malfoy shouted before grabbing Harry by the back of his neck, dragging them both face-down to the floor. Glass splattered around the carriage. Small pieces. Large pieces.</p><p>Harry moved his face sideways to plant his cheek against the floor and peer at Malfoy. He felt glass scratch his cheek and his neck. Probably other places, too. His jaw certainly hurt a lot. But it was worth the movement. Malfoy had gotten the worst of it; he'd grabbed Harry and pulled him down first, after all. There were dozens of cuts on Malfoy's face, marring his beautiful, pale skin. Blood was in his hair. <em>Beautiful? What?</em> Harry didn't have time to think on his thoughts. He heard the sound of a creak, and then watched as the rack that had been above Crabbe and Goyle before gave way and tumbled down, crushing the seats and tables beneath it. Any forgotten luggage also fell with it.</p><p>Malfoy had shut his eyes. When he opened them, he didn't sneer at Harry. He just put his hands out and climbed to his feet. "You idiot, Potter," he said. "You don't surprise a recently turned veela. Don't touch me, don't even think about following me in future. Just don't -" He'd walked to the door and turned around to probably finish off his little rant, only he'd stopped mid-sentence. "You - You have fangs?"</p><p>Whatever composure Malfoy had left was gone. He continued to stare at Harry, lips parted in disbelief, before he grabbed his suitcase and left the carriage, forgetting to close the door behind him. Forgetting his jacket, too.</p><p>Harry clambered to his feet. Two of his front teeth felt sharper and longer than they should've been, just touching his bottom lip. He stroked them with his fingertips. "Well, shit," he said, before he then reached down to grab his Invisibility Cloak. He needed to get off the train. He didn't want to end up back in London still on it. He'd think about his fangs after.</p><p>"Wotcher, Harry," came Tonks' voice, catching Harry off guard. "You all right there?"</p><p>He looked up. Tonks was standing in the carriage doorway, her spiky hair just as bubblegum-pink as always. "Oh, hello, Tonks. Best day of the year yet, my fangs just came in. Right in front of Draco Bloody Malfoy."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Bit of a treat. On holiday at the moment, and I wrote this all in one day. Don't expect this often LOL.<br/>The ending of this chapter is one of my favourite moments so far. There is another moment I'm excited to write about, but that won't be for another few chapters yet :) Anyway, how do you think Harry will react to Malfoy now he knows he's a Death Eater? Why do you think Harry's fangs came out in that moment? Do you think the Slytherins will take well to Harry causing Draco to lose control of his magic and essentially wreck one of the carriages?<br/>Let me know your thoughts in the comments :D</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. The Half-Human Tower</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"If you won't put the jacket on, at least keep your wand out," Tonks said, shaking her head at him. "Good vampire you are, wandless and frostbitten."</p><p>Harry grimaced, which incidentally caused him to catch bottom lip with his left fang. "<em>Ah!</em>"</p><p>"What? Oh, for Merlin's - here, Harry. Let me heal it. Stay still." Harry would've preferred Madam Pomfrey to mend his lip in the Hospital Wing. He trusted her healing skills more, but it seemed rude to tell Tonks this so he stayed quiet. "<em>Episkey!</em>"</p><p>His lip burned scorching hot, then went cold again. Like the rest of his body. Apparently, a shirt and jumper wasn't enough to keep himself warm now that he was in Scotland. <em>Knew I should've worn gloves. And thicker socks.</em> His hands and legs were freezing.</p><p>He sniffed. "Thanks, Tonks."</p><p>"You can thank me by putting the damn jacket on." She patted his shoulder. "And if Draco moans about you burrowing it, you tell him it was his own damn fault for leaving the thing. My cousin should know better than to leave his belongings lying around."</p><p>"Your cousin?" Harry said, struggling to remember the Black family tree at Grimmauld Place.</p><p>"My mum and his mother are sisters, so yeah. Draco's my first cousin once removed."</p><p>Harry wondered why Draco hadn't spent more time with his extended family members, then realised that it was probably because of his parents. If Pansy was uncomfortable because her girlfriend's family had a television in their lounge, who knew what the Malfoys thought of Tonks and her muggle-born father. Or of Sirius Black, whose name had been burned off the Black family tree.</p><p>He stopped and eyed the jacket in his arms. It really wouldn't do for him to freeze. And though Malfoy would probably be annoyed, the Slytherin was unlikely to retaliate. <em>Malfoy already has enough on his plate right now.</em> <em>I'll just tell him Tonks made me to wear it.</em> He didn't know why he was so anxious about seeing Malfoy again. It wasn't like they owed one another. They weren't even friends. <em>The git did tell me to duck, though.</em></p><p>"Harry, hurry up!" Tonks called on ahead, a little further up the steep path.</p><p>Harry put his wand in his trousers' pockets again and pulled on the jacket. It was too long on his arms, reaching his knuckles. The hem came to his knees. It was probably tailored only to fit Malfoy. <em>Bloody posh git is too tall, he is. </em>Harry did up the buttons, then hurried to rejoin Tonks.</p><p>She grinned. "Feel better?"</p><p>"Much."</p><p>"Good. I'd never hear the end of it from Sirius if I let you get frostbite under my watch." Tonks laughed, and her short, spiky hair quickly turned black and shaggy. "Harry caught a cold? <em>A cold!</em> Why, we should've sent Mad-Eye. Yes, he would have remained vigilant. Constant vigilance is required around my godson, Nymphadora."</p><p>That made Harry laugh. "Have you seen Sirius?"</p><p>Her hair turned back to pink again. "Yes, I'm sorry, he's still in St. Mungo's. But he's not getting any worse, Harry, that's the main thing. And he's not experiencing any more strokes. The Department Healer is just...he told me that Sirius keeps lashing out after a nightmare. He injured a trainee-healer last week. But if - if he can just go two weeks without any complications, then we can take him home. And I can...yes, I can watch over him at Grimmauld Place. Remus even volunteered to stay over and help, too."</p><p>"Why is he lashing out?" Harry asked, tentatively.</p><p>"Healer Montgomery says the reason is probably 'cause his nerves still feel like they're being fried by the Cruciatus, so his mind is reacting similarly. He needs a Mind Healer, is what he needs. But obviously, what with all the disappearances across the country, and Sirius only just being declared innocent, <em>and</em> Sirius also having intimate knowledge of the Order itself, well, we just need to be careful in whom we go after to ask for help."</p><p>"Can't someone in the Order help him?"</p><p>"There is an Order member who could help. We'll let you know when we've had a response from him, Harry." She gave him a small smile, then tapped his shoulder. "You just watch out for yourself now. Remember what I said about you not freezing."</p><p>As they drew closer to the gates of Hogwarts, Tonks quietened. The wind was louder then, brushing through the trees, making the branches creak and leaves sway. She shushed Harry each time he tried to strike up a conversation.</p><p>"Tonks, what's wrong?" he asked, growing anxious.</p><p>"The Ministry permitted the dementors to return again. They've been ordered to patrol the forests - the boarders around the school - not to go anywhere near the gates or the lane. Stay close, Harry. Stay close."</p><p>"Why are they even back?"</p><p>"For the school's protection. They could be anywhere." Tonks turned and stared at the woodland to their right. Shaking her head, she glanced back at Harry. "Wotcher, keep your wand out! Don't put it away."</p><p>Harry took his wand out again and followed her on to the gates of Hogwarts. Two pillars stood either side of the black gates. When they reached them, they found the gates chained shut. Tonks had sent a patronus on ahead once they had left the train earlier, but they didn't know who'd received the message.</p><p>"Anti-intruder jinxes have been put on the gates. Security's been tightened elven-fold this summer."</p><p>"That mean I'll be sleeping outdoors tonight?"</p><p>"No, probably not. Doubt you'd be willing to sleep in my cousin's clothes, anyway." She laughed at the grim expression on Harry's face. She turned back to the stare beyond the gates and frowned. "Look - someone's coming."</p><p>A lantern was bobbing up and down in the far darkness. Harry could make out a thin figure wearing either a long coat or dark robes coming down the lane from the castle's entrance. He hoped it was Filch. He could stand his rants about forbidden punishments and time-wasters. He even hoped it was Professor McGonagall. Though she would be annoyed at having to leave the feast mid-way, she likely wouldn't be too harsh with him.</p><p>Slowly, the darkness gave way to reveal Professor Snape strolling down the lane with his greasy, black hair tied back into a bun. His lips had already pulled back into a sneer by the time he reached the gates.</p><p>Harry tugged Malfoy's jacket closer around him, the cold settling in now that he was standing still. <em>Please don't recognise Malfoy's clothing. Please don't -</em></p><p>"Well, well -" Snape pulled out his wand from his robes and tapped the gates once. A spark ignited from the wand and the chains unlocked and snaked down to lie on the ground, leaving the gates to slowly retreat and open. "How good of you to finally gift us with your presence, Potter. And in such casual attire, too. Clearly, you must feel like the school's policies do not apply to you."</p><p>"I couldn't change. My robes were in my trunk, in another -"</p><p>"Nymphadora, there is no need to wait. You may be off," Snape said, cutting off Harry. "And you, here, Potter - drink this," he went on, fishing for something in his robes. He brought out a flask from his pockets. "Pig's blood. Perfectly safe. It'll soothe your nerves, and make your fangs retract, a feat you have evidently not yet learned to accomplish."</p><p>Harry took the flask. "They only just came out on the train, it isn't my fault I don't know how to get rid of them."</p><p>"Just drink the blood, Potter," Snape muttered, bringing his hand up to rub the bridge of his nose.</p><p>Harry snorted and took the cap off the flask. The liquid looked red and thick. He brought it to his lips. The blood tasted sweet, much like a sugary drink only stickier. As he finished off the flask, however, drinking the last mouthfuls quickly, the blood became tangy and metallic. It was as if a slab of iron was melting on his tongue.</p><p>He gave the flask back to the professor, and then wiped his chin.</p><p>Tonks grimaced. "I had meant Hagrid to get my patronus," she said, looking at Snape. "But as you're here, that matter I wrote to you of -"</p><p>"Hagrid was late to the feast, just like Potter here. A Gryffindor trait, no less, it must be, so I took your message." She scowled and tried to respond, but he held up the lantern, blinding her. "As for that matter? I said, I would consider it."</p><p>"You're needed, Snape. <em>He</em> needs you! No one else is as good at Legilimency as you are."</p><p>"I am the last person he would need," he sneered before he turned his gaze onto Harry and motioned him to pass through the gates with a wave of his lantern. Harry watched as Snape then cast a spell and chained the gates together once more, locking Tonks out. "Now, come on, Potter. Move."</p><p>"You're wrong, Snape. You are needed," Tonks called behind them.</p><p>Harry wondered whom even needed Snape that badly. To have Tonks speaking on their behalf to Snape of all people, that person must've been desperate. "Delusional woman," he heard Snape mutter. They walked up the lane, the professor murmuring to himself half the way. "I daresay you've already missed dinner, Potter. If you miss drinking your dose of blood tonight, too, I'll personally give you your detention. There are many, <em>many</em> ways - potions and otherwise - to force a vampire to drink."</p><p>"I have to drink blood again tonight?"</p><p>"A jug will be beside your bed in your dorm room. Do not forget, lest you put your roommates at risk." Snape raised the lantern higher as they came to the entrance of the castle doors. "Oh. And twenty points from Gryffindor, I think, for your lateness. And another five for not wearing school regulation robes. Tell me, Potter, is that your own jacket?"</p><p>"Someone left it on the train. Tonks told me to wear it, I was cold." He left out the part that it was Draco Malfoy who had forgotten it. "I know whose it is, I'll return it."</p><p>"Make sure that you do. I'd hate to take even more points away from Gryffindor for stealing." He snorted. "You know, I don't think any house has ever been in the negative figures so early into the year. You might've set a record, Potter."</p><p>Harry hated Snape then. He hated Snape for goading him now about being late. And he hated the man for goading Sirius last year, for mocking the fact that Sirius had to always remain behind at Grimmauld Place because he was a wanted man whilst the rest of the Order worked against Voldemort. Snape was probably the reason, if not a good motive, for why Sirius had gone to the Ministry of Magic. <em>If Snape hadn't been so spiteful, Sirius wouldn't be in the hospital. He wouldn't have even gone to the Ministry.</em></p><p>Harry didn't think he could forgive Snape for that.</p><p>They entered the castle by the exterior steps. Once inside, they quickly made it to the entrance of the Grand Hall, two large doors that behind them echoed the sounds of laughter and the tinkling of cutlery pieces. Harry wondered if he could use his Invisibility Cloak to enter the Hall unseen. He still had blood on his face from his cut lip. And he didn't want Malfoy to see him wearing his jacket.</p><p>"No Cloak, Potter," Snape said, as if reading his mind. "You can walk in wearing that jacket, too. After all, we wouldn't want the Chosen One to catch a cold."</p><p>Harry turned on the spot and marched straight through the doors: anything to get away from Snape. He walked so quickly, the Hall was all a shimmering blur to him. The four tables had been positioned as they had been every year before. He saw heads turn as he passed by people. Quickly, he found Ron and Hermione and forced his way into the seat on the bench between them.</p><p>"Where've you - Blimey, Harry, what happened to you? You look awful. And what's with the jacket? That's not yours."</p><p>"I know it's not. Thanks for pointing that out, Ron," Harry muttered as he made to grab a spare plate, a couple of chicken legs and a bunch of chips. "I'll tell you later what happened."</p><p>"But, you disappeared. We thought -"</p><p>Harry swallowed a mouthful of chicken and gave him a stern look. "Tell you later." There were other students staring and listening in. Ginny, Dean, Seamus, Neville, Nearly Headless Nick, and even Hannah Abbott at the Hufflepuff table. He didn't want to look over and see what the Slytherins were doing.</p><p>"Well, at least do something about your face. You've blood all over you, people will think you've gone mad." He gave her a look, as if to remind her that most people already thought he was mad. Hermione huffed, took out her wand and pointed it at his face. "<em>Tergeo!</em>"</p><p>Harry rubbed his chin. It didn't feel wet from the blood now, and he felt cleaner. "Thanks, 'Mione," he said, then went back to eating his chips. Shortly after, though, his food vanished, and a new, clean dish replaced it.</p><p>Where the bowl of chips had been on the table, was now a treacle tart on a large dish. He grabbed a knife, cut himself a large piece and pulled it onto his clean dish. The treacle tart had been layered with golden syrup.</p><p>"Do you think the kitchens have more treacle tarts?" Harry asked, not wanting to eat the entire dish by himself. He knew that others at the table like that desert as well.</p><p>"Hmmm. The way you go through them, they probably have loads."</p><p>A little while later, Dumbledore stood, and the deserts vanished as well. The talk and laughter lowered to whispers. "Welcome to Hogwarts!" the Headmaster cried, his arms outspread.</p><p>Hermione nudged Harry in the side, and she said, "Look at his hand." He looked at the staff table, past McGonagall. He managed to catch the sight of Dumbledore's blackened hand before the Headmaster could cover the injured limb with his sleeve.</p><p>He cleared his throat. "Nothing to worry about. Now, the very best of evenings to you. I have a few announcements to make before we all head to our beds. Mr. Filch, our resident caretaker, would like to remind everyone that the forbidden forest is out of bounds to all students. There is a blanket ban on all joke items purchased from the shop called Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes. And belongings, left in the dorms last year, will be returned once asked for. Please see him in his office on the forth floor."</p><p>Harry looked over to see Filch grinning.</p><p>"A quick warning. With the return of Lord Voldemort, I - and the Ministry - have seen fit to reinforce the school's boarders with a patrol of dementors from Azkaban. Likewise to forbidden forest, do not go beyond the boundaries of the school, should you value your very soul." He paused for a moment, allowing students to murmur and the news to sink in, then smiled. "On a more pleasant note, those wishing to play in a Quidditch team should give their names to their Heads of House as usual. We are also looking for new Quidditch commentators. We are also pleased to welcome a new member of staff this year. Professor Slughorn." Slughorn rose from his chair, his bald head gleaming in the candlelight. "He is a former colleague of mine who's agreed to resume his old post of Potions Master. Meanwhile, Professor Snape will be taking on the position as teacher for Defence Against the Dark Arts."</p><p>Harry knew this. Dumbledore had already explained to him upon leaving the residence where Slughorn had been residing that the Potions Master was inexperienced at Defence Against the Dark Arts, which meant that the only role he could take upon returning was his old job. This meant that Professor Snape would need to vacate his old profession and take up Defence Against the Dark Arts instead. <em>Old Snape's wanted that job for years, though, he must've loved being asked.</em></p><p>It did irk Harry that he didn't know whether he could play Quidditch or not now. Harold and Samuel had said that due to his new and improved senses, he probably wouldn't be allowed. Was there even a point to him asking the Team Captain or McGonagall?</p><p>"And finally, as many of you may have heard in the papers, there was a new education law last month, which permits the education of selected half-humans here at Hogwarts. For many, this will not affect you, but for those who have been denied a public education due to their genes, or to those who learned only of their inheritance during their attendance here and so wouldn't have been able to continue their studies, it may be considered a blessing. Indeed, a great opportunity to unite communities and further our knowledge of wizarding kind. I wish you all the very best for the coming year."</p><p>McGonagall stood and took up a scroll from the staff table. "A new tower was constructed over the summer for those of you who are creatures. You will remain of your old house, but these will be your new sleeping quarters from now on. When I call your name, you will stay behind and wait for Professor Flitwick to escort you to your new common room. Now, from our seventh years: Mike Elstone, Emma Flint, Maria Glossop, Gerald Kingston, Nancy Scott. Sixth years: Hannah Abbott, Michael Corner, Tracey Davis, Seamus Finnigan, Hermione Granger, Su Li, Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter. And lastly, from the fifth years: David Dankworth, Julie Elstone, Adam Robinson, Ryan Stanton, Mary Taylor, Celia White, and Angelina Wilson."</p><p>Hermione leaned in and nudged Harry in the ribs. "That's so many. Twenty one students in all."</p><p>McGonagall lowered her scroll. "Again, First Years to be escorted by House Prefects. Half-Humans, to be escorted by Professor Flitwick. Now, I wish you all a goodnight's rest."</p><p>"Malfoy and Corner are creatures? Oh, that is precious," Ron snickered.</p><p>"Part-creature, Ronald. They're still human and, moreover, very capable wizards. If they were just creatures, they wouldn't be able to return to Hogwarts," Hermione admonished him. "And don't act like that, Harry will be sharing a dorm with them from now on. Have you thought about that? I'm sure this situation will be horrible enough without you insulting his new roommates."</p><p>"Me not insult his roommates? Are you mad, Hermione? You can't be happy about having to share a dorm with Davis?"</p><p>Tracey Davis was a Slytherin. Harry had seen her in classes and the library, almost always quieting reading by herself, but he had never spoken to her. In fact, he couldn't really recall who she usually hung out with. She didn't seem to like hanging out in gangs, unlike her fellow housemates. <em>Even so, she's still a Slytherin.</em></p><p>"No, I'm not happy to switch dorms, but I'm certainly not going to start insulting my peers," she replied. Ron bristled at the use of his full first name. "There is a lot more to worry about."</p><p>"Exactly. I'll be there with ya, Harry. We won't be totally alone with 'em other houses," Seamus said, cutting into their conversation. "And yeah, the dementors being back is awful. Enough to make ya not want to go outside."</p><p>"All right. Harry, Hermione, I'll see you tomorrow, al'right?"</p><p>Ron rose from the bench. Harry noticed that many of the older students was scrambling for the Hall doors. Anthony Goldstein and Padma Patil were attempting to hurdle their house's first years together. <em>They must be the Ravenclaw prefects.</em> He watched as Ron skirted down the Gryffindor table towards the entrance, all the while calling out to the first years and herding them together.</p><p>"Shouldn't you be with him?" Harry asked, turning to Hermione.</p><p>"It was decided on the train. Only one prefect is needed to show the new first years to the common room. Ron is capable enough to do it himself." She looked over at the Slytherin table. "It's the same for the other houses, too. Parkinson agreed to take her house's first years alone down to the dungeons, so Malfoy could stay and be shown to his new common room."</p><p>"I'm surprised Parkinson is still a prefect. Seems she only took the job to be close to Malfoy."</p><p>"Snape gave her that role for a reason, Harry, it isn't up to you to question the way he runs his House. And why shouldn't she get to be friendly with a fellow prefect?" Hermione scowled. "I'm friends with Ron."</p><p>"That's different. I saw something earlier on the train. The Slytherins are protecting one another," he muttered.</p><p>"Protecting one another?"</p><p>"I'll explain later."</p><p>Flitwick was coming down from the staff table. "Come along, come along, students," he bellowed. "Don't loiter."</p><p>He made to stand by the head of the Ravenclaw table, where he began shooing away the lingering students from his house. <em>Why is Flitwick the one leading us up to the Half-Human Tower? </em>Hermione rose from her seat to skirt around the students. Harry followed slowly behind her.</p><p>Other half-humans were beginning to encircle Flitwick. Harry arrived to find Sue Li, a Ravenclaw with midnight-black hair, in the midst of asking him what they were studying for their first Charms class of the year. Harry didn't hear his answer. He saw Malfoy and Davis approaching their group. Davis was holding two books in her arms, Malfoy holding three.</p><p>"On our way now, here were go," Flitwick said, motioning with his hand onwards.</p><p>He urged their small group to follow him out of the Grand Hall. He was slow up to the Grand Staircase, though, always keeping a hold of the banister.</p><p>"This is the way to the Dark Tower," Hermione said, nudging Harry. "Why are we headed there?"</p><p>"Maybe it's on the way, or they created a new tower near it?"</p><p>Hermione hummed thoughtfully.</p><p>They approached the North Wing. Flitwick was still leading without a needing a break, while Davis, Flint, Kingston and a few other students seemed out of breath. Davis herself looked flushed in the face and was panting. The Wing had hundreds of bookshelves lining its walls, along with various tables and furniture placed around the long room. When Harry and Ron couldn't find Hermione in the library, they would often find her secluded away near one of the bookshelves in the North Wing.</p><p>Harry passed by the Fat Lady's portrait. He felt resentful that he couldn't rejoin his fellow housemates up in the Gryffindor common room, but he also knew that he couldn't risk staying there anymore. He was a vampire now.</p><p>Flitwick stopped just outside of a new portrait. Harry remembered that a door had been there before. Now, there hung the portrait of Sir Cadogan, a portly knight sitting astride a pony.</p><p>"Ah, ha, Professor Flitwick. Excellent, very excellent. I was awaiting your arrival," Cadogan said.</p><p>Flitwick smiled behind his beard. "Good evening, Sir Cadogan." He turned to his students. "It was decided the Dark Tower should be reconstructed into a new tower. The Half-Human Tower. It shall act as your new home for the foreseeable future. And for his fine service and bravery, Sir Cadogan was selected to be the portrait to your common room. The password is, Treacle Tarts. Don't forget it. Now let's go inside."</p><p>The common room was much like the Gryffindor's. There was a table in the corner with a wizard chess placed on it. A coffee table sat near the giant fireplace. There was a large window in the far corner, with curtains outlining it. A window seat lay beneath. And opposite them, on the far side of the room, was a set of stairs that went upwards.</p><p>"Your dorm rooms are up those stairs. First floor dorms belong to Fifth Years. Second floor dorms, Sixth Years. And third floor, Seventh Years. There are separate dorms for each gender. Men on the left, girls the right. Much like your past dorms, boys may not enter the girls' dormitories. Try it, and you'll see the defensive charms that have been put in place. Some I personally placed." Flitwick sounded proud. He swaddled past them towards the door. "Your belongings have already been transferred to your dorms. Don't stay up too late. You'll be getting your new timetables tomorrow morning."</p><p>Flitwick left. There was a brief silence.</p><p>Seamus shook his head. "I'm gonna go to bed. Maybe I'll wake up tomorrow and this will all be a dream."</p><p>Malfoy glanced at Harry for a moment before he followed Seamus up the staircase. Nervously, Harry fiddled with the long sleeves of the jacket. <em>When is he going to ask for his jacket back?</em> Most of the students followed Seamus' lead, tired from the long walk to the common room.</p><p>Hermione pulled him over to the window seat. He perched himself upon the soft cushions and laid his back against the wall. They waited as the common room slowly emptied, until only two other students were left. The remaining two were both fifth years and had occupied themselves with a game of wizards' chess beside the fireplace.</p><p>"They won't hear us if we're quiet," Hermione said, eyeing them. "Now what's wrong?"</p><p>"What's wrong, is Malfoy's a Death Eater. He showed me his Mark. The actual Dark Mark, 'Mione. He has it on his left arm." Harry ran a hand through his hair. "Voldemort stayed at the Malfoy Manor during the summer, too. I think something is off. Something is definitely wrong with Malfoy and I want to help him out but I don't know how."</p><p>"Slow down. Help him out, why? Tell me exactly what happened on the train?"</p><p>"I can't - I can't slow down," he stuttered, placing his head in his hands. "After Neville and I met with Slughorn, I snuck out after Zabini. I followed him to the Slytherin compartment and hid up in a luggage rack underneath my Invisibility Cloak."</p><p>"Harry," she replied, clearly disapproving.</p><p>"I can't remember why I did it, I just thought it'd be a great way to spy on Malfoy. But he admitted it, 'Mione. He told his mates that Voldemort had been staying at his home. And he said he thinks he won't survive the year."</p><p>"Oh, dear. You're right, Harry, Malfoy doesn't sound like he's in a good position." She frowned. "But how does Voldemort visiting the Manor prove that Draco Malfoy is a Death Eater?"</p><p>"I'm getting there. Malfoy told his mates after that he was a veela. And when we reached the station, they volunteered to look out for him but instead they ended up leaving him alone behind, because he said he'd catch up with them. He knew I was up in the rack, see. Once they were gone, he cast a body-bind curse on me. I fell and my Invisibility Cloak came off, and Malfoy...he said he knew we had followed him to Borgin and Burkes. Borgin told Malfoy that you went into the shop and started asking questions after he'd left."</p><p>Hermione snorted. "Well, Malfoy was acting fishy. I won't say sorry for investigating that."</p><p>"He didn't seem to care, 'Mione. Only wanted us to stop following him. He rolled up his sleeve and showed me the Dark Mark on his arm, and said he hoped we'd stop spying on him. The Mark didn't look <em>normal</em>, though. It was all bloody and cut up. Like his own skin was tearing itself apart."</p><p>"Okay. And then what happened? Did he leave - is that why you were late to the feast?"</p><p>"No. Ah. He took off the body-bind curse. And there was so much blood on his arm, 'Mione. And he was close, we were both sitting on the compartment floor." He took a breath. Hermione was eyeing him, expecting him to continue. "I wanted his blood. I leaned in to him and then...and then the whole compartment exploded. The windows smashed and glass came down at us, the racks broke. He didn't mean to. I mean, Malfoy cast accidental magic. He pulled me down first to protect me from the glass."</p><p>"He - <em>what?</em> He pulled you down?" she asked, surprised.</p><p>"Malfoy yelled <em>"Duck!"</em> and pushed me to the floor. When it was over, he said that I shouldn't have surprised him. That I shouldn't try and touch a veela. Then he noticed my fangs. "</p><p>"Your fangs came out? They weren't meant to come out for another two to three weeks, Harry."</p><p>"I know. It was a shock for both Malfoy and me." He snorted at the memory of Malfoy's horrified face. Of course he'd look that way when faced with a vampire. "He ran out after. Grabbed his suitcase and ran. Then Tonks came and brought me to the gates. Snape collected me from there. He gave me some pig's blood to make my fangs go away, said I'll be getting a jug of blood on my bedside table twice a day from now on, and then made me go into the Hall without my Cloak on. That's it. That's what happened."</p><p>Hermione fiddled with her hands. "It seems like Malfoy's under a lot of pressure right now. Are you going to tell Mr Weasley? I'm not sure if it's a good idea, Harry. Malfoy could panic. And we don't even know why Voldemort gave him the Mark."</p><p>"Yeah, I know." She looked up from her hands, her eyes widening. Clearly, she hadn't expected him to act so calm. "Look, I'm not gonna tell Mr Weasley. Maybe I'll tell Dumbledore, I dunno. See what happens first. I don't think Malfoy wants to hurt anyone."</p><p>"But you've been so adamant that he's been up to something."</p><p>"He is, but you should've heard him on the train, 'Mione. He sounded scared. Terrified. Whatever Voldemort has him doing, I know Malfoy doesn't want to do it. He doesn't want to be a Death Eater. And I want to help him. Parkinson and Zabini aren't staying here in the Tower, he has no one. I have to help him."</p><p>"As long as you're sure, but don't do anything stupid, Harry." She gave him a stern look. "Just because you want to help Malfoy, that doesn't mean he wants you to. You said it yourself, he doesn't want you spying on him."</p><p>"I won't be spying on him. I'll be trying to be his friend."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Happy Christmas!! Here's a new chapter to read :D</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Malfoy Gets Detention</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry didn't know if he really wanted to befriend Malfoy. He wanted to stop Malfoy from serving the Death Eaters. He wanted to prevent him from doing anything to harm himself or others. And he wanted Malfoy to survive. He wanted a lot of things, and it was hard to imagine how he could help.</p><p>
  <em>What was it Malfoy said on the train, he thinks he won't survive the year?</em>
</p><p>Harry had bid Hermione goodnight shortly after his admittance to wanting Malfoy's friendship, claiming tiredness. She had stayed behind on the window seat, so he was forced to make the climb to the third floor of the Half-Human Tower alone. As Flitwick had said, Harry found two doors on either side of the third floor: one door to the ladies' dorm room, the other to the men's. And he could already hear muffled voices coming out from behind both doors.</p><p>He opened the door to his new dorm.</p><p>"- absolute moron, Finnigan," he heard Corner mutter.</p><p>The dorm room was different to the Gryffindor dormitory. The walls were made of wooden panelling. There was a door to the left that held a sign pinned to it, 'Bathroom', and one more door that led out to a balcony. The four-poster beds looked different, too. There were four in the room. Two beds were decorated by red curtains and quilts, and one of them had a jug placed on the bedside table. The third bed had blue curtains and blue bedding, and the fourth had green.</p><p>Michael Corner was lazily sitting on his bed, half-hidden by his Ravenclaw blue curtains. His bed was on the right side of the room, closest to the entrance. <em>What sort of creature is he? Does Cho know?</em> The last Harry had heard, Corner was still dating his fellow Ravenclaw, Cho Chang.</p><p>Seamus was leaning against the pillar of his four-poster bed, clutching his right hand. His sandy-coloured hair resembled a stack of mismatched sticks and his face was flushed, his expression twisted with pain.</p><p>"What happened?" Harry asked.</p><p>"Finnigan tried to enter the girls' dormitory," Corner replied. "And burned his hand on the doorknob. Flitwick really outdid himself with those protective charms."</p><p>Seamus grimaced. "I don't wanna go bother Pomfrey, it's only a little burn. I'll be fine."</p><p>"Liar. He's too much of a wimp to go see Pomfrey and admit what he did," Corner said.</p><p>Harry didn't know any spells to soothe burns. "Hermione might know a spell for burns, I can ask her?"</p><p>"What? No! Hermione will tell all the girls that I tried to enter their dormitory. I've seen her angry at Ron, that's not happening to me. Not on the first day back."</p><p>"Why did you even try to enter their dorms, Finnigan?" Corner asked, snickering.</p><p>"We're on the same floor now. He couldn't do that spell where the stairs become a slide. So, you know, I thought anything he came up with wouldn't be as bad? And I needed to see Tracey."</p><p>Corner frowned. "You <em>wanted</em> to see Tracey Davis? The Slytherin?"</p><p>The bathroom door opened and Malfoy stepped out in his school uniform. <em>He probably changed on the carriage ride to the castle.</em> His shirt was unbuttoned and his tie lay hung around his neck. There was also a thin, purple bruise on his stomach, marring his pale, smooth skin. Harry flushed and tore his gaze away to look at Malfoy's face instead.</p><p>"There is nothing wrong with Slytherins, Corner, if that's what you're implying. I could hear you all from inside the bathroom."</p><p>He went over to his bed and bent down by his trunk. His bed was furthest from the entrance but the closest to the balcony. <em>I wonder if all the dorms here have a balcony? </em>The balcony was kept locked off by a glass door. Harry could see the stone banister outside, but not much else. He vowed to check the balcony out sometime during his first week back.</p><p>"What do you want, Malfoy?" Seamus asked, looking up from his hand.</p><p>The blond peeked over his trunk. "Do you need help with that?"</p><p>"You're offering?" Harry asked, astonished.</p><p>"I am. I studied a bit under Pomfrey last year, when I wasn't working for the Inquisition Squad. I have all the supplies necessary in my trunk to treat burns and cuts, that is, if you do want my help."</p><p>Corner scowled. "Why do you need supplies to treat injuries? You injure a lot of people?"</p><p>"I keep them for myself, not others," Malfoy replied shortly. He turned to Seamus. "Do you want my aid or not? Potter can still call Granger up here. I'd personally not risk the wrath of the girls, myself, though, especially Davis. I hear she likes her privacy."</p><p>"All right, Malfoy. What exactly are you going to do?" Seamus asked.</p><p>"First of all, go wash in the bathroom with lukewarm water. Clean your hands." Malfoy stood and motioned for Seamus to follow him into the bathroom. Soon, the sound of rushing water came echoing out. "Gently, you ruddy Gryffindor! Not rough enough to break skin," he heard Malfoy shout.</p><p>Harry sniggered quietly and went to his own bed. Realising that he was still wearing Malfoy's jacket, he took it off and laid it on his bed. <em>I wish Corner wasn't here. </em>He wanted to put the jacket on Malfoy's bed. <em>What's Corner going to think if I'm putting clothes on Draco Malfoy's bed? </em>He promised himself he'd return the jacket later when no one else was around.</p><p>His trunk sat in front of his bed. He undressed, tossed his clothes into the trunk, and redressed into a pair of plaid pyjamas. Then, he picked up the jacket from his bed, folded it and placed it neatly atop his trunk.</p><p>He sat on his bed and rubbed his face. <em>I wonder if Malfoy would consider treating my cuts from the train?</em> Harry shook his head at the thought. Back on the Hogwarts Express, Malfoy had run away at the sight of his fangs. He very much doubted Malfoy would consider helping a vampire heal. Malfoy seemed to have taken care of his own, though. The blond man only had a few faded cuts on his cheeks and just one on his neck.</p><p><em>I need to act like a vampire, I can't keep relying on others to help me.</em> Already, he'd had Tonks keep him from becoming frostbitten, and Snape help him to retract his fangs. He needed to learn to cope on his own. He took up the jug on his beside table and saw the blood inside. He drank it all. <em>I can't forget to drink daily. I can't let Snape give me a detention just for forgetting.</em></p><p>Moments later, the pair reappeared from the bathroom.</p><p>Seamus sat on his bed as Malfoy gathered his supplies. Malfoy went about treating the Gryffindor's burn quickly, first by asking Seamus to apply a lotion to his injured hand, and then by bandaging the burn himself, wrapping the fabric loosely and explaining that Seamus needed to remain behind in the morning so that Malfoy could redress the wound again.</p><p>"If all goes well, Finnigan, the lotion should help your skin heal by the morning. Form a new top layer. But it's best to leave the lotion on for two days just in case." Malfoy tied the bandage dressing off and retreated back to his trunk, where he put away his supplies away. "The lotion is magically designed to reduce pain, repair and produce new skin. Quite the marvel."</p><p>"You're the marvel, Malfoy." Seamus grinned at him. "Thanks, man. Girls won't know now."</p><p>"Why'd you want to talk to Davis in the first place, anyway?" Harry asked from his bed.</p><p>"Ah. I met the Weasley twins in Diagon Alley during the holidays. They wanted to play a practical joke on Davis. Asked me to give her a dungbomb. Apparently, she pulled a fast one on Fred and managed to trick him into using a boxing telescope on himself when she last visited their store. I should have known better than to listen to Fred and George. They said they'd send me a first edition of their new product if I went through with it."</p><p>Corner snorted. "Well, good luck with that. I'm going to sleep." He got up from his bed and started to undress for bed.</p><p>Seamus hummed in agreement.</p><p>Harry watched as Malfoy collected his clothing and went back into the bathroom. <em>He's probably changing in there to hide the Dark Mark on his arm.</em> The thought didn't bring solace to Harry, who then bid his fellow Gryffindor roommate goodnight and closed the curtains surrounding his four-poster bed.</p><p>The following day after breakfast, the Head of Houses were required to confirm the timetables with their sixth-year students. Harry sat at the Gryffindor table alongside Ron and Hermione. As McGonagall finished reaffirming that Harry and Ron could continue to take Potions, now being taught by Professor Slughorn, and therefore they could continue with their career plans to become Aurors, she was interrupted by the sharp voice of Pansy Parkinson from the Slytherin table.</p><p>"You're not serious, Draco!"</p><p>He huffed loudly. "I'm allowed to change my mind."</p><p>The surrounding sixth-year Slytherins broke out into chatter and laughter. Harry could see Zabini scowling angrily in the direction of Crabbe and another Slytherin, who were seated beside one another and whispering.</p><p>"You will all lower your voices immediately or spend the night in detention!" Snape shouted. He stood, leaned over the table, and went on, "Mr Malfoy, you are cleared for your new timetable, however much I and your parents may disapprove. Now leave. Mr Goyle, we need to discuss..."</p><p>"Well, never have I heard such a commotion," McGonagall said, his thin lips drawn in irritation. "Normally, the Ravenclaw table is the one that causes all the noise." She turned around on the bench to train her gaze on Harry once more. "As I was saying, I'm quite sure Professor Slughorn will lend you books and ingredients until you can acquire your own. You as well, Mr Weasley. Now you're both set, off you go. Onto you, Mr Thomas..."</p><p>Harry had been pleased to hear he could take Potions at NEWT level. He'd been awarded Exceeds Expectations for an OWL grade, and Professor Snape had only wanted to accept students with an Outstanding level of achievement onto NEWT level. It was a relief to know Professor Slughorn was still welcoming students with Exceeds Expectations.</p><p>His first class was Defence Against the Dark Arts with Professor Snape. He had been surprised to see that Ron and Hermione had been accepted into at NEWT level, given they'd only achieved Exceeds Expectations. Harry had been the only one out of them to achieve an Outstanding grade at OWL level. For whatever reason, though likely on Dumbledore's orders, Snape had lowered his standards to let a lesser grade into his class.</p><p>Now confirmed, Harry, Ron and Hermione made their way to the DADA classroom. It was a little while until the class started, so they simply stood outside and talked.</p><p>"Katie Bell is captain, you know. I'll have to tryout again," Ron said, not sounding happy by the notion. "She reckons you should've been made captain, Harry, but because you're a vampire and all, well..."</p><p>"Ron, don't be so thoughtless. You know Harry can't play Quidditch now, stop talking about it."</p><p>Harry shrugged. "It's fine, Hermione. I'll be too busy this year, anyway."</p><p>Hermione beamed. She probably thought that he was referring to their NEWT studies, and she proceeded to talk about how taxing Ancient Runes was likely to become and when they could start group studies in the library together. In actuality, Harry was more concerned with simply getting through his sixth year. <em>Between remembering to drink blood, trying to keep an eye on Malfoy, and studying for NEWTS, I think I'll have enough to do.</em></p><p>Eventually, more students arrived for the classroom. Harry saw when Malfoy, Goyle and Zabini appeared at the corridor's entrance. The three made to stand near the back, behind the other queuing students. <em>So, Malfoy did get at least an Exceptional Expectations in Defence Against the Dark Arts. I wonder what other grades he got for his OWL levels? </em></p><p>The door to the classroom opened. Snape stepped out.</p><p>"Inside," he ordered.</p><p>Harry found a seat quickly beside Ron. The class went as he expected. Snape rattled on about much more advanced their work load would be this year, and how he expected not many to pass his NEWT level class. He showed pictures of individuals suffering at the hands of the Cruciatus Curse, a Dementor's Kiss, and the Inferius.</p><p>"...You are, I believe, all complete novices in the use of non-verbal spells. What is the advantage of a non-verbal spell?"</p><p>Hermione's hand shot up into he air.</p><p>Snape took his time eyeing everyone else in the classroom, before he sighed, looked at her and said, "Very well. Miss Granger, your answer?"</p><p>"Your adversary has no warning about what kind of magic you're about to perform," she answered, "which gives you a split second advantage."</p><p>"An answer copied word for word from <em>The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 6</em>," he said dismissively.</p><p>Over in the corner, Zabini sniggered. Harry glanced over his shoulder and saw the dark-skinned boy grinning and passing a note to Goyle.<em> One guess that it's something insulting about Hermione.</em> Harry thought Malfoy would be in on it, but the blond boy was in the seat next to the window, and seemed to be ignoring Snape's teaching in favour of staring outside.</p><p>"On the other hand," Snape went on, "Miss Granger is correct in the basic point. Yes, those who practice non-verbal magic may gain the element of surprise. Not all wizards are capable of this, however; it is a question of focus and mind power which some -" his gaze lingered on Harry "- unfortunately lack."</p><p>Harry knew he was referring to their failed Occlumency lessons last year. He glowered at Snape until the professor looked away.</p><p>"You'll now divide into pairs. One will attempt to jinx the other without speaking. The other will attempt to repel the jinx in equal silence. Carry on."</p><p>Many students of the class were in fact former members of Dumbledore's Army, and yet, even they were struggling. There were students who were clearly cheating: whispering incantations rather than speaking them out loud. Indeed, in the first ten minutes, Hermione was only one to manage a non-verbal incantation, repelling Neville's Jelly-Legs jinx without uttering a word.</p><p>Ron, on the other hand, had spent the last ten minutes in complete silence, with his face turning as cherry red as his hair. He was concentrating so much on casting a non-verbal spell, that Harry was beginning to wonder if he himself would have to finish class without repelling a single spell.</p><p>"Pathetic, Weasley," Snape said, as he approached them from his desk. He made to stand in front of Ron and then raised his wand. "Here, Potter - let me show -"</p><p>A bright ball of light came from the corner of the room. It smacked into Professor Snape and knocked him off-balance, sending him stumbling sideways into his desk. There was a great thump when he hit it. And clumsily, Snape stood up again.</p><p>"Who cast that <em>Protego</em>?" he asked, eyeing the room.</p><p>He didn't need to ask anyone. As it turned out, many students were already staring in the direction of the corner of the room, where Malfoy was leaning against the wall. The blond was panting. He had sweat on his forehead, fringe sopping with it. Zabini stood in front of him, arms folded and scowling.</p><p>"Draco, you cast two counter-jinxes at once?" Zabini asked angrily, throwing up his hands. "What's the point of me even trying if you can cast two non-verbal spells at once?"</p><p>"Mr Malfoy," Snape said, choosing to ignore Zabini, "while you are evidently capable at casting non-verbal counter-jinxes, you were instructed to only defend yourself, not <em>other</em> students. Was I not clear?"</p><p>"Yes, you were clear," Malfoy replied stiffly. "Until you took over Weasley's role in their pair and attempted to jinx Potter. I simply did the same. I took on Potter's role and deflected your attack."</p><p>"So, to be clear, you were defending yourself against Mr Zabini. You noticed that I had taken over Mr Weasley's role as the jinxer, and you choose to react by interfering and defending Mr Potter as well as still defend yourself against Mr Zabini?"</p><p>"I did."</p><p>Snape scowled. "I did, <em>sir</em>."</p><p>"There's no need to call me, 'sir', Professor."</p><p>Several people in the classroom gasped, one of them Harry. No one had defended him against Snape before in classes. Ron had been given smacks on the head alongside him, and there had been occasions when other students had whispered snide remarks against Snape in the professor's classes, but no one had ever openly disobeyed his instructions - for Harry.</p><p>Harry could see Ron trying not to laugh beside him. The boy's cheeks were glowing red, and he was holding a hand in front of his mouth. Seamus, Dean and Neville were also grinning not a few feet away. Hermione was the only one in the room who seemed to look more shaken than pleased.</p><p>"Detention, Mr Malfoy. This Saturday night at eight p.m., my office," Snape said. "I don't take cheek from anyone. And I'll explain in your detention how it is not a good idea to take on two opponents at once. Even if you are trying to defend <em>the</em> <em>Chosen One.</em>"</p><p>As the class dragged on, Harry couldn't keep himself from glancing back over his shoulders at Malfoy. He wanted to ask Malfoy if they could find somewhere alone to talk. He could feel Malfoy watching him, too. The very fact that Malfoy was watching him, and would defend him against Snape again probably, it was enough to make his cheeks redden and remain in state of blushing until the class finally ended.</p><p>"That was brilliant, Malfoy!" Seamus shouted, once they were outside in the corridor.</p><p>Harry, Ron and Hermione were walking towards the entrance to the Grand Staircase. Harry glanced behind him to see that Malfoy and Zabini were straying behind, most likely because they also had a break before their next class and didn't want to return to their separate common rooms. Harry frowned, finally deciding that he couldn't wait until he got lucky and found Malfoy by himself. He would have to ask Malfoy himself for a private chat.</p><p>"I'll see you both in Potions," Harry said.</p><p>Ron gasped. "Mate, what are you -"</p><p>"He'll tell us later, Ronald. Come on." Hermione grabbed Ron by the arm and hauled him towards the Grand Staircase.</p><p>Grateful for Hermione's help, Harry approached Malfoy and Zabini apprehensively.</p><p>"Malfoy, can we talk - alone?"</p><p>"No, you can't, Potter," Zabini snapped. "Draco told us what happened on the train. I don't trust you not to scare him again into breaking things. Bloody egotistical, you are. Why, if Pansy were here -"</p><p>"Blaise, stop." Malfoy groaned. "You saw what happened in class. I'm quite able to look after myself. And I doubt Potter will try to come near me again, not after last time." He looked tired. His fringe and shirt were still wet with sweat. "C'mon, Potter. We can talk in our dorm room. I need to shower and change. This heat and the non-verbal spells proved...ah, a bit taxing, you might say."</p><p>Malfoy led the way back to the seventh floor. Several students eyed them on the way. Once inside their dorm room, Malfoy locked the door shut and cast a silencing charm.</p><p>"To ensure no one overhears us," he murmured. "I'll be in the shower, you wait here. I'll answer your questions once I'm out."</p><p>Harry listened as the shower started running. He rolled his eyes, suspecting that Malfoy would take an eternity in the shower before he showed himself. <em>He did defend you against Snape, he got a detention for you, don't go and mock him now.</em> Harry thought about what he should ask Malfoy. <em>For a start, why is he acting so nice now?</em></p><p>It was over ten minutes before Malfoy stepped out into the dorm room. The man had redressed himself into his trousers, socks and shoes, but had neglected to pull his shirt back on. Harry glanced over the bleeding Dark Mark on his left arm and stared at the long, thin but fading, bruise on his abdomen.</p><p>Malfoy walked over to his trunk. He brought out a ball of bandages and quickly dressed his arm. Then, he picked up a new shirt from his trunk.</p><p>"Go on, then, Potter. Ask what you want."</p><p>"Where did you get that bruise from? Why haven't you healed it?"</p><p>Malfoy stiffened. "Those questions I'm not willing to answer." He pulled the shirt over his arms and began to button it up. "Surely you have more important things on your mind?"</p><p>"All right. Why did you defend me against Snape?"</p><p>"I have no doubt you could've handled it by yourself, but you shouldn't have needed to. Snape broke his rule about pairing, inserting himself in Weasley's place." He sniffed. "And besides, I didn't feel like letting him hurt you."</p><p>"You didn't want Snape to hurt me? <em>Me</em>?" he spluttered. "Why are you acting so great lately? You - you used to be the worst, and now..."</p><p>"Now I no longer want to trick and hurt people, Potter. It's that simple." He eyed the jacket on Harry's trunk. "I trust you don't need my jacket anymore?"</p><p>Malfoy picked his jacket up and placed it on his own bed. The act made Harry uneasy for some reason. <em>I liked his jacket because it kept me warm. He can take it back, it's his property.</em> Malfoy then retrieved a Slytherin tie from his trunk.</p><p>"What was it like, living under the same roof as Voldemort?"</p><p>Malfoy winced. And Harry regretted asking. The Slytherin sat on his bed, leaving his tie to hang undone over his shoulders.</p><p>"You really want to know, Potter?" Harry nodded. "Vol...the Dark Lord wasn't at the Manor for the entire summer. Mainly August. My mother and I tried to hide my veela side from him. The changes were slow. I started changing in fifth year, I knew that; I asked Pomfrey about it. She tried to hide it from me at first, but eventually told me what was wrong. It was going okay until I went home and turned sixteen in June. When I turned sixteen, I experienced the worst pain imaginable. My stomach felt like it was trying to rip itself apart. Worse, Aunt Bellatrix found out."</p><p>"Bellatrix was with you?"</p><p>"She spent the entire summer with us, which was awful. She'd just sent Sirius to St. Mungo's and she was in hiding from the Aurors. My father was sent to Azkaban. She mocked and humiliated my mother and I. You have no idea what I went through." He stood up and attempted to continue tying his tie, if a little more aggressively now. "The day I turned sixteen, my mother tried to hide me in my room the entire day. But Bellatrix knew something was wrong. She found out and told the Dark Lord."</p><p>Harry wanted to step forward. <em>I don't want to know anymore, I want to help.</em> He wanted to retie the man's tie for him. He wanted to hug the man. Instead, he asked the one question that had been plaguing him.</p><p>"Why did you take the Mark, Malfoy?"</p><p>"I didn't take it voluntarily! My Mark bleeds, in case you didn't notice back on the train." He raked his left hand through his sopping wet hair. "The Dark Lord punished my mother - tortured her - for trying to hide my veela side. He cast the Cruciatus on her. And he gave me a choice. I could either take his Mark and fulfil a mission for him, or he would kill her. I took the Mark to save my mother, Potter. My <em>mother</em>. I don't regret doing it."</p><p>Harry had his answer. He knew for certain now. <em>Malfoy doesn't want to be a Death Eater. He took it to protect his mum.</em></p><p>"Why...why does your Mark bleed?" he asked.</p><p>"Veelas aren't supposed to be branded. My blood is constantly fighting the dark magic, so my Mark never actually heals." Malfoy rubbed his arm. "The Dark Lord thinks he owns me...me, a powerful creature, but he doesn't. I won't have it. Bellatrix taught me Occlumency, and I've been using it against the Dark Lord. He don't know who my mate is. I can keep that a secret from him. And I will think of a plan to help my mother escape from the Manor. You don't need to help, Potter, I will figure it out by myself."</p><p>"But...I still don't understand." Harry titled his head and rubbed the bridge of his nose in exasperation. "What do you mean, that Voldemort doesn't know who your mate is? Do you mean, like, how Zabini is one of your best buddies? And what's your mission? And all of that...it doesn't explain why you saved me from Snape. You got a detention for me."</p><p>"Potter, what are you doing - acting like this? Asking about my arm? Just because I care about Sirius, help your friends and defend you in class, that doesn't mean we're friends."</p><p>Malfoy finished tying his tie. It ended up crooked, though. Harry wanted to approach him and correct the tie. <em>Malfoy won't let me touch him though, let alone fix his tie.</em></p><p>"But...I want to help. I want us to be friends."</p><p>He stuck his hand out, hoping that the Slytherin would shake it.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So, currently, I'm in a Tier 4 zone and on furlough, which means I'll be writing more often.<br/>I hope everyone had a relaxing, chilled out Merry Christmas. And I wish you all a Happy New Year!</p><p>Some questions to think over and discuss in the comments:<br/>During the timetable discussion scene, why do you think the Slytherins made a lot of commotion - what job does Malfoy want in the future, and what classes will he now be taking in his sixth year?<br/>Do you think Malfoy will shake Harry's hand?<br/>Do you think Malfoy will continue being honest with Harry?<br/>And why didn't Malfoy seem more unhappy at having been given a detention from Snape?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Malfoy Is Hot</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Friends? <em>We</em> are supposed to hate one another! Our friends hate one another, Potter!"</p><p>"Do you hate me?" Harry asked. After a long pause, Malfoy shook his head. "Our mates will come around. Seamus already loves you. And I bet Hermione and Ron will once I tell them you won't be so awful any more. You - you're not gonna go back to acting like you did last year, are you?"</p><p>Harry felt something tighten in his stomach at the thought. <em>Please don't go back to being a bully.</em></p><p>Malfoy rubbed his neck. "No. I won't. My days of mocking muggleborns and creating 'Potter Stinks' badges are well over. I won't follow in my father's footsteps anymore." He snorted. "Look, Potter, I'm sorry. For the badges. Took me a day to make them. I had to get the transfiguration right, getting them to change and say <em>Support Cedric Diggory</em>. I was jealous that you'd got your name put into the Goblet of Fire, but that isn't a good excuse for what I did. I shouldn't have given them out."</p><p>The Triwizard Tournament had taken place during their fourth year at Hogwarts. The badges had irritated Harry at the time, but knowing that Malfoy now regretted making them, it made him think that the Slytherin had truly changed since then.<em> And I can't believe he actually spent an entire day trying to make those stupid things</em>.</p><p>"Thanks, err, Malfoy, for apologising. Those badges weren't...they weren't nice. Had to see 'em everywhere and I didn't want the attention anyway. I didn't even put my name in the Goblet of Fire."</p><p>"Oh. I thought you did. All the Slytherins thought so."</p><p>Harry shuffled on the spot. "You know, Hermione would love you as a study partner. You're really smart."</p><p>"I doubt Granger would like that." He looked down at his arm, where his sleeve was bulging from the bandages. Harry wondered if he ever took the bandages off, although he doubted it. "I can imagine that studying with Granger in the library would be helpful, though. She and I are taking Ancient Runes together, you know." He sniggered. "Crabbe, Goyle and Pansy, they're all so awful at revision. That's why they didn't get into NEWT level Potions."</p><p>"Just shake my hand already." His right arm was beginning to ache from holding it out.</p><p>Malfoy titled his head. "I can't. I want to -"</p><p>Harry dropped his arm. "Then why don't you?"</p><p>"I can't, Potter. We can't be friends, it's not possible."</p><p>Malfoy turned and pulled his school robes on. He then grabbed his wand from the bed and pocketed it with his left hand. <em>He's left-handed</em>, Harry realised. <em>I don't know anyone who's left handed.</em></p><p>"Why isn't it possible? You said you were sorry, Malfoy. Or was that a lie?"</p><p>The Slytherin flinched. "We can't be friends because the Dark Lord would find out. The other Slytherins, Crabbe, Bulstrode, Nott, the Flints...any one of them could talk to the Death Eaters. And you've already sent my father to Azkaban! You and your friends made sure of that last summer." It was the first time Malfoy had brought up the Battle of the Department of Mysteries. A look of despair crossed his face. "I don't hate you, Potter, my father brought his incarceration on himself. The thing is, however, how do I know that you won't betray <em>me</em>? Lock me up? I know you had others who went with you to the Department of Mysteries, Bellatrix told my mother and I. Longbottom and Lovegood were there too, weren't they? How do I know those two won't betray me to the Slytherins if they see me acting friendly to you?"</p><p>"Neville wouldn't do that. Luna wouldn't, either."</p><p>"You place a lot of trust in them. One word to Nott, and I'd be toast." He sighed and titled his head, to look downcast at the floor. "I'm sorry. You can't help me, Potter; my mother's life is on the line. The mission the Dark Lord gave me, I can't fail it."</p><p>"We could tell Dumbledore. He could help."</p><p>"Dumbledore couldn't even save Sirius. He's still in St. Mungo's."</p><p>"But Sirius is doing okay," he insisted. "Tonks said he just needs is a Mind Healer, to help get over the attack. She's trying to find someone. And if he can go two weeks without any incidents, then he can go home."</p><p>Malfoy looked up and stared at Harry, as if he were digesting the information. "Who is Tonks?"</p><p>"Tonks is your cousin, Nymphadora Tonks. She's the daughter of your mother's sister, Andromeda. Andy was kicked out of the Black family for marrying a muggle." Harry stared at him in surprise. "Didn't your mum ever mention her?"</p><p>"No, my parents are awfully secretive," he replied shortly. "Anyway, we should get to class. We both have Potions next? You can walk me there."</p><p>Harry silently went after him down the stairs, an eerie feeling of hopelessness welling up inside his chest. He scarcely noticed his surroundings as he left the common room. He couldn't take his gaze away from Malfoy. The boy looked astonishingly composed around other students. Harry imagined that Malfoy would break down and start sobbing at any second, that if any student brought up Voldemort, then he would collapse and beg Harry for help. Malfoy never did, though; he just kept on walking.</p><p>"Harry! Hey, Harry!"</p><p>He was following Malfoy down the Grand Staircase. Harry blinked and ahead. There was a boy running wildly up the stairs. He had a roll of parchment in his hands. Harry quickly recognised him as Jack Sloper, one of the Beaters on the previous year's Gryffindor's Quidditch team.</p><p>"Letter for you," Sloper panted, as he made to stop and stand on the same step as Harry. "From Dumbledore himself -"</p><p>"The headmaster always send you private letters, Potter?" Malfoy cut in, shooting Harry a glare. "Never mind. Don't be late, I'll see you in class."</p><p>Harry didn't have time to explain himself. Malfoy turned and raced off down the staircase, bookbag swinging at his side. Harry winced.</p><p>"What's his problem?" Sloper asked, looking over his shoulder. He turned back. "Anyway, listen, Harry, have you spoken to Katie Bell lately? I heard she's the new Gryffindor Captain. And, well, you know her. Do you know when she'll hold trials?"</p><p>"I'm not sure. Ask her, I won't be on the team this year."</p><p>"Oh, yeah, cause of that vampire thing. I'm surprised you even came back to Hogwarts, seriously."</p><p>Harry snorted and side-stepped Sloper, ignoring him. As he carefully went down the staircase, he unrolled the parchment.</p><p>
  <em>Dear Harry,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I would like to start some private lessons with you this Saturday. Kindly come along to my office at eight p.m. I hope you're enjoying your first day back at school.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Yours sincerely,<br/>Albus Dumbledore</em>
</p><p>
  <em>P.S. I enjoy Acid Pops.</em>
</p><p>Harry wondered if he should be glad that Dumbledore was planning to host lessons with him. It would mean that he'd miss Malfoy heading off for his detention this Saturday with Snape. <em>A detention Malfoy got for me.</em></p><p>Later, Slughorn gave Ron and Harry separate copies of <em>Advanced Potion-Making</em> by Libatius Borage. Harry's version was older, the cover battered and worn. The previous owner had written all over its contents, so much so that reading it had proven very difficult.</p><p>Slughorn had offered a prize, a small, single bottle of Felix Felicis (Liquid Luck), to the student who could brew the most perfect concoction of a Draught of Living Death, a complex, powerful potion that could sink the drinker into a deathlike sleep. Harry had won the prize. The previous owner of his <em>Advanced Potion-Making</em> copy had written different instructions to those actually in the book. Harry had won the prize following those instructions.</p><p>The rest of the week passed by much the same. Ron gave him disapproving looks, mainly because he wanted the book for himself. Hermione was short with him, because she didn't believe in cheating.</p><p>Malfoy had been the worst. While he hadn't returned to his usual, snarky self, he had grown quieter in his manner towards Harry. Harry hadn't been able to get the blond to speak more than two words to him again. The blond only spoke to Seamus and Corner in the dorm room. Harry knew Malfoy was annoyed that Harry was receiving private letters from Dumbledore. He also knew Malfoy suspected that he was cheating - or at least, getting some unconventional help - at Potions.</p><p>And it didn't help that Malfoy was evidently content to make friends with anyone that wasn't Harry. Seamus had suddenly taken to hanging out with Malfoy more, going as far as to introduce him to Dean Thomas and invite him to join in study periods with other Gryffindors in the library. It was beginning to make Harry dislike his own House members...especially Seamus.</p><p>When Saturday came around, Harry found himself walking towards the Grand Hall alongside Seamus, Corner and Malfoy. It was dinner time. Harry had planned to meet with Ron and Hermione in the Hall after dropping off his bookbag in the dorm, and so he hadn't minded walking down the Grand Staircase alongside his fellow dorm mates.</p><p>That was, until they crossed a crowd at the bottom of the staircase. A group of soaked first years, a Gryffindor and two Hufflepuff students, were blocking the entrance to the Grand Hall. Or rather, it was the poltergeist in front of them who was in their way.</p><p>"It's Peeves," Harry said.</p><p>He'd had enough run-ins with Peeves over the years, but each time, there had always been someone who had made the poltergeist leave. Harry didn't know what to do by himself. Percy Weasley, Remus Lupin, Argus Filch - they'd always been there. Harry had never dealt with the poltergeist alone before.</p><p>Peeves was holding a giant water balloon in his arms. He'd clearly been conjuring them and letting them loose on the first years. It was just surprising that no one in the Hall hadn't yet noticed the commotion outside.</p><p>"What do we do?" Corner asked, scared. "I don't know any spells that can affect a poltergeist."</p><p>"I do. Move aside, Corner." Malfoy stepped around Corner, and then past Harry and Seamus. "Hello. First years, I'm a prefect for Slytherin House. I can help. Come behind me. That's it." The first years slowly backed up. Malfoy was beckoning with his hands, encouraging the three terrified students to gather behind him. He then turned around to face Seamus. "Think you can cast warming charms on them?"</p><p>"On it, Draco."</p><p>Harry realised then that Malfoy was actually acting like a proper prefect, choosing to protect rather than misuse his powers and taunt the younger students like he had done in the past.</p><p>"Oh, it's little wee Malfoy, what a calamity! No longer perfect, he's the very first veela prefect!"</p><p>"Really, Peeves, haven't you other things to be doing besides hackling first years?"</p><p>Peeves made a cartwheel in the air. "No, no, no! Now it's entertaining! Mini Malfoy thinks he can protect first years and his fellow half-humans? Oooh, your father is in prison, your emotions must be out of control! Probably blow up the school!"</p><p>"I'm not the one attacking students, Peeves," Malfoy replied stiffly. "Get out of my way or I'll jinx you."</p><p>The poltergeist blew a raspberry at him. "You're no fun, no fun at all, wee Malfoy!"</p><p>"Your choice. <em>Ebublio!</em>"</p><p>A bubble formed in the air around the poltergeist, trapping him above the entrance to the Grand Hall. Peeves beat against the walls of the bubble with his fists but to no avail. The bubble kept him contained. Harry remembered that jinx. It had been used during the Triwizard Tournament, when fire-breathing salamanders had needed containment.</p><p>"First years, you go into the hall. Go now, Peeves won't get free." Malfoy ushered the young students through, then turned back to his dorm mates. "C'mon, the containment spell won't last forever."</p><p>Seamus slapped Malfoy on the shoulder. "Nice one, Draco," he said before going ahead into the Hall. Corner merely grinned in the Slytherin's direction, then followed the Gryffindor inside.</p><p>"That was good of you," Harry said.</p><p>Malfoy snorted. "Whatever, Potter."</p><p>The blond titled his head towards the entrance doors, motioning for Harry to enter. Harry sighed and left Malfoy to push through the doors and head for the Gryffindor table. He found Hermione and Ron, and he couldn't help but explain the reason he was late. And how Malfoy had protected them from Peeves.</p><p>"It's nice he's protecting the first years," Hermione remarked.</p><p>"I guess," Harry replied stiffly, as he grabbed a plateful of chips. "Seamus and he are on first name basis now. They were chatting all the way down the staircase."</p><p>She frowned. "Seamus has a muggleborn father, doesn't he? I'd have thought you'd be pleased that Malfoy is spending time with students who aren't pure-bloods."</p><p>"I am happy about that, 'Mione. But Malfoy and I haven't spoken, not since the first day back. I just don't understand why he's okay talking Seamus and Corner but not me."</p><p>"Don't know why you're complaining. I'll be glad if ferret-face, Crabbe and Goyle don't bother us this year." Ron laughed. "Malfoy tries anything though, mate, you just bite him one. Vampire beats Veela any day."</p><p>"Ronald Weasley, don't encourage him. You know Harry could be expelled if he bites anyone." Hermione scowled and placed her hands on the table. "And Veelas can very much hold their own. If you'd read anything about them, you'd know."</p><p>Harry looked down at his plate. It didn't feel right with him, the idea to research veela history behind Malfoy's back, learning all about the blond's creature characteristics and associated medical issues. He knew that veelas were just as tough as vampires, since Hermione had reiterated that fact enough times, but he wanted specifics, and he wanted Malfoy to tell him them.</p><p>Later that night, Harry finished his lesson with Dumbledore. He returned from the Headmaster's office to the dormitory, only to find Seamus sitting at the end of Malfoy's bed. Malfoy was lying on his back, shirt open and wrinkled, fringe plastered with sweat. His chest was rising and falling, flushed red in places.</p><p>Harry stared at the man's chest. <em>When did Malfoy get handsome?</em> He was lean, a little too skinny but definitely lean and fit. He had the body of a runner.</p><p>"I really think you should go to the Hospital Wing," Seamus said. "Don't you think so, too, Harry? Draco looks bad, right?"</p><p>Harry tore his gaze away to look at Malfoy's face. "What happened? Did Snape do something?" Malfoy was supposed to have just been attending his detention with Snape. He couldn't have been attacked by another student, could he? Or was he faking his illness to avoid detention?</p><p>"No...no, I need air. I need to get out."</p><p>Malfoy left the bed and made for the balcony's doors. He reached the door, and groaned, placing his hands on the door's frame. A quiet sob came out of him. And any thought of Malfoy faking his illness to avoid Snape's detention then evaporated from Harry's mind. Malfoy looked like he was in too much in pain to fake it.</p><p>Draco Malfoy bent down, placing his hands on his knees. He shifted his shoulders, and titled his head as if he had an ache or an itch that he couldn't shake. His back shifted. Harry was reminded of Remus Lupin's transformation into a werewolf in his third year, but it was different this time. Malfoy wasn't screaming. He was moaning, sobbing really, and his back looked distorted, as if his bones were trying to reshape themselves.</p><p>A great wing burst out from his back, ripping through his shirt. The bones within the wing snapped and creaked as it opened wide, stretching above Malfoy's head. Another wing came out after. The wings resembled a thestral's, leathery and light, only they were both white. Thestrals had black wings. Ethereal white were the tips of Malfoy's wings, whereas the base of his wings were pinkish white, practically the colour of his skin. Harry was stunned by the sight. His wings were beautiful. Incredible.</p><p>His ripped shirt still clinging to his body, Malfoy turned and opened the door to the balcony outside. <em>Is this why we have a balcony, for Malfoy? </em>Sharply, Harry realised what Malfoy was intending to do. <em>He's going to fly. He's going to fly around the school.</em></p><p>"No - Malfoy - there are dementors out there -" Harry called out, running towards him.</p><p>"Don't stop me." Malfoy grabbed the banister and leapt up onto it. He then flapped his wings and took off, leaving Harry on the threshold of the balcony doors.</p><p>"Okay. That - now that, was cool," Seamus said behind him, grinning.</p><p>"No, it wasn't," Harry replied shortly, turning on him. "There's dementors about. And teachers. He'll get in trouble." Harry went back into the dorm room. He went to his bed. "He needs someone. Someone to watch out for him...wait...wait a minute." Harry reached underneath his bed. He found his Firebolt broomstick, grabbed his wand and ran for the balcony. "I'll watch out for him. The teachers can stop me from playing Quidditch, but they can't keep me from flying."</p><p>"All right. Good luck, mate," Seamus shouted. "Go get him!"</p><p>Harry launched himself from the balcony. The air hit him, cold, hard, and relentless. He sucked in a breath, feeling as if all the heat was being bled out of him. Then he started to look for Malfoy. <em>He can't have got far.</em></p><p>Malfoy was flying straight ahead, as it turned out. Heading for the Transfiguration courtyard, possibly, he was. Harry didn't know, but he kicked his legs back and pushed his broomstick forward. He needed to catch up to Malfoy.</p><p>
  <em>What are you doing, Malfoy? You'll be seen!</em>
</p><p>It felt like he was a first year all over again, chasing Malfoy down for stealing Neville's snitch. Only this time, Malfoy hadn't stolen anything. Malfoy hadn't really done anything wrong. No, Harry wasn't out here trying to get someone's belongings back, or trying to win a Quidditch match by grabbing the golden snitch before Malfoy. No, he was out in the cold because Malfoy seemed sickly.</p><p>When Malfoy reached the courtyard, he looked over his shoulder. He flapped his wings and came to an abrupt stop in the air. He kept on flapping his wings, watching Harry's approach, but only for a brief moment, before then turning and steering towards the Forbidden Forest.</p><p>"Malfoy, you idiot -" Harry panted.</p><p>Harry kicked his legs back further, and bent his head to lean against his Firebolt. Malfoy was fast. Impossibly fast. <em>How can he be faster than a Firebolt? </em>It was strange and wonderful, and briefly, Harry forgot that he could be seen from below. It felt amazing to simply be flying again with someone.</p><p>Malfoy flew lower. He was flapping his wings more now, causing him to lose speed. He turned and glided down. He was headed straight for the Forbidden Forest.</p><p>"MALFOY - STOP!" Harry shouted.</p><p>Harry doubted that Malfoy could hear him. He was too far ahead. Even so, the blond thankfully turned right and went lower still. Harry did the same. They were approaching the south-side of the Blake Lake now.</p><p>Harry remembered the last time he'd flown across the Black Lake. It'd been a warm day and he'd rode Buckbeak at the time. It had been perfect. Now, the night air was getting to him. He was cold, and droplets from the waves splashed up at him. He wanted to fly higher but there was a chance of scaring Malfoy off.</p><p>Malfoy landed at the north-edge bank of the Black Lake, barely a short distance from the beech tree that Harry, Ron and Hermione had spent so much time studying beneath last year. As Harry landed on the sand and laid his broomstick down, Malfoy folded in his wings and scowled angrily.</p><p>"You're following me, Potter! <em>Again!</em>"</p><p>"I - I'm not trying to - I only - there are dementors about," Harry finished lamely, trying to think of how to formulate his reasons but halfway realising he couldn't even complete his own sentences with his teeth chattering so much. Perhaps flying after Malfoy hadn't been such a brilliant idea after all. "Just wanted to help."</p><p>"You're shivering?"</p><p>"Vam - vampires can't make their own body heat. Followed you - came straight out here, didn't I?" Harry hadn't brought his school robes with him. He hadn't needed anything more than a shirt and a thin jumper to meet with the headmaster indoors, and he hadn't thought to pick up something thicker before leaving to chase down the prefect. "Merlin, it's freezing!"</p><p>Malfoy's scowl deepened. "And you thought it was a good idea to follow me to the Black Lake, the coldest place at school. Where, if you fall into the water, you'd freeze to death. Great idea, there!" He took his wand out of his trouser pocket. "<em>Accio</em> <em>jacket!</em>"</p><p>One minute, Malfoy was pointing his wand upwards and staring at the sky. The next, his tailored, black jacket came soaring through the air. Malfoy grabbed it, and then walked towards Harry. He held the sleeves out for Harry, motioning for him to put his arms into the sleeves. The act happened so effortlessly but leisurely. Slowly.</p><p>Malfoy pulled the sleeves down to Harry's wrists, making sure that they completely covered his arms, and even checked that the jacket's collar ran high up his neck. Malfoy was touching him, his neck, his hands. And to Harry's shock, the blond was practically radiating warmth. <em>Malfoy must feel like he's on fire, his hands are burning hot.</em></p><p>"You're really hot." At that, Malfoy pursed his lips into an odd little grin. Harry flushed, realising that he'd in fact spoken out loud. "Sorry, I mean - you're warm. Really warm, Malfoy."</p><p>Malfoy titled his head, his grin lapsing, and then he stepped a few feet back, to Harry's disappointment. "Veelas never - never, <em>ever</em> - get cold, Potter. We constantly run at a high body temperature, and can regulate our body heat enough to survive even blizzards if necessary, but 'f course, inside the school, it's awful. Some of the professors accept I can't wear a robe, others require me to. School robes, they make me sweat. Feel dizzy. It's stifling being stuck inside all the time."</p><p>"Is that why you've been taking so many showers this week?" Harry asked, thinking of their first day back. "I just thought it was 'cause you had weird bathing habits."</p><p>"Have you been counting how many showers I take?"</p><p>Harry smiled sheepishly. "I tried not to, to be fair." He shifted on the spot. "Err, thanks for the jacket, Malfoy. Again. You said on the train that you were having trouble with your magic? You seemed pretty fine just doing that summoning spell just now. And that shield spell you did in class earlier this week, protecting me from Snape, that was incredible! Did you...did you go to that detention today in the end?"</p><p>Malfoy snorted. "My magic only works when I feel safe and my thoughts are clear. That thing in class, Severus wasn't pleased by it. He made me write lines. Three hundred lines, 'I must focus on protecting myself, not Potter'." He winced. "I can't always control my magic. That explosion on the Hogwarts Express? Severus told me I'd cast an accidental, wandless <em>bombarda maxima</em>. Apparently, it took a good few house-elves to repair the damage that I did."</p><p>"No one was hurt, though." Harry grinned. "You protected me on the train when I was the one spying on you, and then protected me <em>again</em> in Snape's class. So far, as it stands this year, I kinda owe you."</p><p>Malfoy sighed at that. "All right now, enough, Scarhead. Why'd you follow me? I told you...I did say that we can't be friends. Are you really trying to get me killed?"</p><p>The way he said the nickname Scarhead, it was almost with affection. His tone wasn't malicious, but he certainly wasn't trying to be friendly. Malfoy really hadn't wanted anyone to follow him, and that made Harry inexplicably angry - that Malfoy had taken such a risky move as to fly without anyone to rescue him if he fell.</p><p>"You were ill, Malfoy! Lying on your bed, sweating - you looked like you had the flu! Then you decided to go flying, of course I took off after you. I was bloody worried."</p><p>"Well. I didn't know you cared that much." He sniffed and looked in the direction of the beech tree, keeping his gaze off of Harry. "You can't keep trying to help me, you know. I'm a Death Eater, Potter! You shouldn't..."</p><p>Harry didn't catch his last few words. He could hear something crackling in the distance. A leaf rustling, perhaps? Animals in the bushes? He looked around them, and his gaze settled on the Black Lake. The lake's surface was turning to ice.</p><p>"Keep your wand out and get to the tree!" Harry shouted, before remembering only then that he'd forgotten to bring his own wand.</p><p>"Potter, what -?"</p><p>Harry turned back to him. "Just do it!" In the far distance, Harry could see eight - no, nine - figures gliding across the Black Lake. Dark, shadowy figures, each one wrapped in a filthy grey cloak. "Malfoy, go - get back! Dementors! It's the dementors!"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry for the delay :) Turns out, this chapter was actually incredibly difficult for me to write :O<br/>I really want Harry and Draco to become friends, but I just couldn't write that. It wouldn't happen that quickly into the year, and especially not with Draco's difficult Death Eater situation going on. Draco and Harry are just going through so much! *cries*<br/>*Can Draco and Harry fight off the nine dementors headed for them?<br/>*Why did Draco go out flying after his detention with Snape?<br/>*And will Draco ever ask for help from Dumbledore?</p><p>Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this chapter :D</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Patronuses and Punishments</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry glanced back at Malfoy. The prefect had followed Harry's instructions and retreated back to stand by the beech tree. <em>He's safe. They'll come for me first now.</em></p><p>"Malfoy - Malfoy, you should run - fly away," Harry called, hoping that Malfoy would leave. "You're fast - faster than me. I'll lead them away on my broomstick."</p><p>"That's an idiotic plan, Potter!" Malfoy shouted back. "Just cast your patronus - you cast it at me in third year, do it now."</p><p>Harry sharply recalled the incident from their third year. Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle had tried to distract him during the Gryffindor versus Ravenclaw match by dressing themselves up as dementors. They had even managed to get another involved, Marcus Flint, who'd been Captain of the Slytherin team at the time. Their plan hadn't worked. Harry had cast the patronus charm at them, which had effectively knocked them down and blinded them.</p><p>
  <em>That was the first time I managed to cast a corporal patronus successfully. </em>
</p><p>"I don't have my wand," Harry replied quietly.</p><p>It was settled. He had forgotten his wand. And Malfoy was refusing to leave. <em>This is how it ends.</em> A feeling of despair grew in his chest as five of the dementors reached the shoreline. Four remained behind, floating eerily above the lake's surface. Their presence was making the air cold and unbearable.</p><p>"Pardon? I didn't hear you."</p><p>He turned and shouted in response at Malfoy, "I don't have my wand, all right!"</p><p>Malfoy gaped. "You - you bloody imbecile! Are you sure, Potter?"</p><p>"Yes, I'm sure!" Harry resisted the urge to roll his eyes. Instead, he stepped warily back, his hands outstretched, holding his Firebolt in one and leaving the other free. Upon his movement, the dementors soared in, two gliding to his left whilst the others flew to his right. He was surrounded. He was cold, scared, and without a wand.</p><p>One dementor slid in, approaching him slowly. The air thickened as the dementor raised it's head, so that it's hood no longer hid the its hideous, scabbed face. It had empty eye sockets and a large, toothless hole where it's mouth should have been. Harry's breath caught in his throat and he dropped to his knees in terror. <em>I can't cast - not even wandlessly.</em> <em>Expecto....Expecto Patronum.</em> It wasn't working. He was useless at non-verbal magic.</p><p>He heard a distant scream, and knew what was coming. His mother began screaming in his ears. The screams as she died always came to him around dementors. <em>No...no, please. Not again.</em> A strong pair of clammy hands grabbed his neck and forced his head upward. The screams continued.</p><p>"POT -!" Harry barely heard someone shouting his name. He opened his eyes and turned his head to see Malfoy hollering at him. "MY WAND - THERE, BESIDE YOU! PICK IT UP, YOU PILLOCK!"</p><p>Forcing his head to move in the dementor's hands, he looked down and saw Malfoy's wand lying on the sand to his left. He seized it with his free hand, and remembered when he had last seen his parents in the Mirror of Erised.</p><p>"Expecto Patronum!"</p><p>He pointed the wand upward and shone it at the dementor. A deafening shriek left the dementor before it rocketed backwards and made to flee back across the Black Lake. The blinding light from the wand quickly grew in strength. The remaining dementors scattered, swooping away from Harry. He kept the spell going until he saw the backs of their cloaks fleeing over the Black Lake, before he released the spell and turned around, panting.</p><p>The last four of the nine dementors were circling Malfoy, having not been touched by Harry's patronus. Malfoy lay on the sand. He wasn't screaming, he didn't even look like he was breathing. One dementor was bent over him.</p><p>Harry thought back to all their conversations so far this year: running into Malfoy in Caroline's shop and finding out that his attitude towards the Weasleys had changed; seeing Malfoy visit Sirius in St. Mungo's, and later talking to him about Sirius' health alone in their dorm room; being saved from Snape sending hexes at him in class due to Malfoy's superb wandless spell-casting; witnessing Malfoy and his fellow Gryffindors get along; and seeing Malfoy protect a group of first years.</p><p>Afraid, he raised his wand, and shouted, "EXPECTO PATRONUM!"</p><p>The dementor bent over Malfoy dashed back before retreating for the forest. The remaining dementors swiftly followed it. Harry gasped, and ran a hand through his hair. He stared at Malfoy's body. He looked like Cedric Diggory after the Hufflepuff had been hit with the killing curse. Malfoy looked despondent, lifeless.</p><p>"Malfoy?" He blinked when the blond didn't respond. "Draco Malfoy, come on."</p><p>When the prefect didn't respond, Harry ran towards him. He knelt and turned the blond onto his back, trying to accommodate for his massive thestral-like wings although that in itself was a hardship. His wings were so bony and thin, they looked like they could be crushed by his own weight.</p><p>He pushed Malfoy's fringe back from his forehead. That was when the Slytherin took a deep, wretched breath for air. <em>He's okay.</em></p><p>"Malfoy -" Harry smoothed his fringe back even more, too scared to care that Malfoy disliked being touched by those that he didn't consider his friends "- Malfoy, you're alive? C'mon, talk to me. You all right? They didn't...they didn't hurt you, did they?"</p><p>The prefect groaned. "I still have my soul, Potter. I think."</p><p>"You think?" Harry spat bitterly. Malfoy had stayed behind and given Harry his own wand, and now Malfoy was acting glib about the matter. "You flew out here alone - you could've been killed!"</p><p>"Wasn't thinking clearly, Potter. My wings hurt, I've been hiding them all week. Severus knew they hurt. But we...we argued -"</p><p>Harry frowned. "What did you argue about?"</p><p>Malfoy groaned and made to stand up, if unsteadily, his white wings trembling. "Severus is the one Sirius needs. Severus told me in my detention, he refused to use his Legilimency and act as a Mental Health Healer to help Sirius. Tonks had wrote to him, asking, and he just refused." Harry scowled, incensed by the professor's actions. He wanted to ask Malfoy if Snape intended to ever help, but stopped himself on seeing Malfoy place a shaky hand against his forehead. "Got any chocolate on you, Potter? I don't...I don't feel well. And put your fangs away, Scarhead."</p><p>"What?" Harry asked, dumbfounded. He touched his lips, and found to his astonishment that his fangs had come out again. "Oh, sorry, didn't realise. I can't control them. Don't even feel when they come out, to be honest." He gave the blond a sheepish smile, which he, afterwards, decided wasn't one of his best ideas, as he was certain that the sight of a smiling vampire must have looked silly to Malfoy. "Look, Malfoy, I don't have any chocolate on me. Sorry."</p><p>Malfoy glared at him. "Of course not. You've no wand, no chocolate, no control." He sighed. "We should go. Fly back."</p><p>The prefect tried to take a step forward, but he wobbled on his feet. Harry caught him around the waist before he could fall onto the sand.</p><p>"Okay, Malfoy. No more flying for you tonight. We're going to the Hospital Wing."</p><p>"No, no, no," Malfoy repeated, assuredly dazed now, "I hate the place. Pomfrey is a pest."</p><p>Harry chuckled. He used Malfoy's wand to cast a summoning spell on his Firebolt. The broomstick flew to him, and he managed to grab it but barely. Carefully, he made to seat Malfoy on the broomstick first before climbing on behind him. The journey back to the school would be a slow one, but he couldn't risk Malfoy falling off the broomstick.</p><p><em>I'll have to hold onto him the entire way.</em> The thought made him blush and his stomach grow tight. He couldn't blame the cold. The jacket was keeping him warm, and the dementors had left, so he was no longer freezing, no longer filled with despair. <em>What are you doing to me, Malfoy? </em>The thought crossed his mind that Malfoy could've been left soulless, and he shook his head. He didn't want to think about losing Malfoy.</p><p>Harry flew them back to Hogwarts' Entrance Hall. By then, his fangs had thankfully rescinded up into his mouth, transforming back into their normal toothy forms. As he glided his broomstick down to the ground outside, though, the entrance doors flew open.</p><p>"Well, really, Mister Potter, as if hearing the train incident wasn't enough. Now this?" It was Professor McGonagall. She strode out of the doors, tired eyes blinking at the moonlight. "And...oh, my, is that Draco Malfoy?"</p><p>Harry brought his broomstick to a silent hover. "We were attacked by dementors. He doesn't feel well, Professor, he needs to see Madam Pomfrey."</p><p>Malfoy had fallen asleep, or at least that was what Harry hoped. The blond was leaning against Harry's chest now, eyes shut, wings bent and practically folded-in. Harry still had his left arm wrapped around the man's waist, and while he wanted to loosen it, feeling embarrassment at his Head of House having seen him sitting atop a broomstick with the prefect, he wouldn't risk Malfoy falling off and hurting himself.</p><p>Professor McGonagall took out her wand from her robes. "Release him, Potter."</p><p>"Professor, he'll fall -"</p><p>"No, he will not." Reluctantly, Harry released him. McGonagall then cast a levitation spell and Malfoy's body rose helplessly from the broomstick and floated towards her. "Come with me, Mr Potter. Professor Snape will need to be called. You will need to explain this to him, as he is Mr Malfoy's Head of House."</p><p>Harry nodded unenthusiastically. He didn't want to explain his or Draco's actions tonight to Professor Snape, not when the professor had refused to help Sirius Black recover from last summer's events. <em>No wonder Draco was mad enough to go out.</em></p><p>Professor McGonagall led the way to the Second Floor, always keeping Malfoy's floating body safe and ahead of her. Harry trailed behind silently, wondering how he could explain the events of the night to the professors. McGonagall was bound to ask him at one point; given how late it was outside, Harry knew he'd likely broken curfew and she would want to know why.</p><p>They entered through the doors of the Hospital Wings, where the Head of Gryffindor House laid Malfoy down onto a bed. She then left for the back office to gather Madam Pomfrey, who, upon seeing Malfoy atop his quilts on the bed, quickly went about casting diagnosis spells and examining his wings. Harry laid his broomstick down by the bed.</p><p>"Why are Mr Malfoy's wings out?" Madam Pomfrey asked.</p><p>"We went flying." Harry didn't want to tell them that Malfoy had gone out first alone, not if he could avoid it. "Dementors attacked us by the Black Lake. I didn't have my wand, Draco tossed me his so I could cast a patronus. Will he be okay?"</p><p>Madam Pomfrey hummed thoughtfully. "It looks like he fainted. From exhaustion or dizziness, I can't tell. With a bit of sleep, I'm certain he'll wake up fine."</p><p>"I need to send a patronus. The Headmaster and Professor Snape should be here." Professor McGonagall summoned her patronus, a tabby cat with a smoky rings around its eyes. "Professor Snape, come to the Hospital Wing. It is an urgent matter that concerns one of your sixth-year students," she instructed. The cat stood and ran through the Hospital Wing's doors for the dungeons. She formed a second patronus, and sent that one to the Headmaster's office, requesting his presence as well.</p><p>Harry took Malfoy's wand out from his jacket and placed it on the bedside table. <em>Would Malfoy want me to hold his hand? Actually, no, not in front of McGonagall.</em> He placed his hands on the bed sheet, inches away from Malfoy's left hand.</p><p>"Why did Mr Malfoy loan you his wand?" Professor McGonagall asked. "Where is your own?"</p><p>"I left my wand in the dorm," Harry muttered.</p><p>Professor McGonagall huffed. "Indeed, did you? You will sit a detention for your recklessness tonight, Mr Potter. With me, this Friday at eight p.m. Forgetting your wand, honestly? It is a great wonder why Malfoy's wand even worked for you."</p><p>It still irritated him that the blond had left himself defenceless by tossing Harry his own wand. Looking at the sleeping Slytherin, however, Harry couldn't bring himself to stay angry. He wasn't even angry about having got a detention - no, he had expected it. What he hadn't expected, was the sheer amount of concern he felt for Malfoy. <em>Malfoy's fringe is in his eyes again. If McGonagall weren't here...</em></p><p>He remained silently seated at Malfoy's bedside, unwilling to move and lay on another bed despite Madam Pomfrey's incessant suggestions.<em> Malfoy's never faced dementors before.</em> He didn't want the Healer to check him out, he wanted her attention solely focused on Malfoy.</p><p>It was another half an hour before the Headmaster appeared at the hospital's entrance. Headmaster Dumbledore strode into the room in a pair of casual, button-up robes, his long beard lying smoothly down the front of them.</p><p>"Good evening, Minerva, Poppy." He walked further into the room. "And ah, Harry...what has happened?"</p><p>Professor McGonagall marched up to Malfoy's bedside. "It would appear, Headmaster, that the two boys left the safety of the castle by broomstick to fly over to the Black Lake. They were then attacked by those idiotic dementors. Merlin knows why we allow them near the grounds. Potter was forced to use Malfoy's wand to defend them. Didn't think to bring his own, foolish boy."</p><p>"The dementors have kept to the outskirts of the forest, as agreed with the Minister of Magic. I believe, though, that in this case the reason for the attack is, the boys went too near the forest. Am I correct, Mr Potter?"</p><p>Harry swallowed nervously. "We were near the beech tree, north of the castle."</p><p>"Ah, the edge of the Forbidden Forest. Yes, I thought so." Professor Dumbledore sighed. "I must ask, Harry, why isn't Mr Malfoy hiding his wings? It is a delicate question, and I realise you may not know, but he is being quite careless. The agreement, between himself and the Ministry, was that he would keep his wings retracted and hidden from other students."</p><p>"But it was agony hiding them! Why would the Ministry make him agree to that?" Harry asked, angrily. He hadn't known that the Ministry had forced such a restriction onto the Slytherin. "Draco told me. He said hiding his wings was hurting him. He flew out of the dorm room by the balcony, he wasn't thinking right - I had to fly after him!"</p><p><em>I care about him. That's why I'm fighting this.</em> He knew that he had just called Draco by his first name aloud; he had basically just announced to the Headmaster, Madam Pomfrey and Professor McGonagall that he and Malfoy had become friendly, or at the very least, were now on comfortable speaking terms. <em>I don't care what they think. Draco argued with Snape about Sirius. Draco's been in pain all week, too, and Snape knew. Snape knew all of it.</em></p><p>Madam Pomfrey approached the bedside then, wand outstretched. "Little is known in the British Ministry for Magic regarding veela biology. I imagine, the Minister of Magic thought it wouldn't do young Malfoy any harm."</p><p>"I will speak to the Minister of Magic. Draco Malfoy must be made to feel at home here, as you and your fellow dorm mates do." Headmaster Dumbledore inclined his head. "He has my sincerest apologies for any pain he experienced. I was unaware, Harry."</p><p>"Unaware of what, Headmaster?"</p><p>Snape was at the entrance of the Hospital Wing. He marched into the hospital. He was dressed in his usual set of black robes, collar high up at his neck. <em>Looks like I know where Draco got his fashion sense from now</em>, Harry thought.</p><p>"Mr Malfoy has been suffering during his first week back at the school. I asked you to keep an eye on your pupil, Professor Snape," the Headmaster chastened. "Were you aware of the fact that hiding his wings was causing him significant pain?"</p><p>"Draco informed me, he felt an ache on his first day. Due to the explosion on the train, however, I thought his pain as a consequence of his earlier accidental magic. The boy had many injuries and was exhausted. He did inform me again the next day, so I made it clear that he had agreed to this impairment, since he'd submitted to the Ministry of Magic's letter and returned all too willingly to Hogwarts. I wonder, was Mr Malfoy prepared to spend his remaining years suffering at Hogwarts?"</p><p>"You should have informed me, Severus. We will discuss this at depth afterwards in my office," the Headmaster reiterated. "Let us return to the matter at hand, now. Mr Malfoy, in pain, to my understanding, was forced to fly from the boys' balcony. Mr Potter then felt the need to follow him on broomstick. They retreated to the Black Lake, where - how many dementors, were there, Harry?"</p><p>"Nine," Harry replied curtly, not wanting to remember the incident and the feel of the dementors surrounding him. "There were nine in all."</p><p>"Ah. Nine dementors attacked them. Harry used Malfoy's wand to fend them off, not having his own on his person. That was where we reached, Severus. May you continue, Professor McGonagall, Harry?"</p><p>The conversation lasted another few minutes. Harry didn't partake much. Once he returned with Malfoy on his broomstick, after all, it was Professor McGonagall who had led them to the Hospital Wing.</p><p>"...Headmaster, Mr Malfoy acted foolishly. His mother would be appalled," Professor Snape said. "The way I see it, he should be banned from joining his fellow students on the Hogsmeade trip next month."</p><p>Professor McGonagall slapped a hand over her mouth. "Now, really, Severus -"</p><p>"I warned him of the consequences of his behaviour. First, the Hogwarts Express. Next, his insolence in class, casting two spells at once. Inexplicably dangerous - never before has a student displayed such a reckless use of magic, casting a wandless, non-verbal spell at a professor while casting another at a fellow student. And now...now, he expects to go out as he pleases -"</p><p>Harry slapped his hand against Malfoy's bed sheets. "He wouldn't have gone out if not for you! You knew his back has been killing him...he had to hide his wings from everyone to remain at Hogwarts. And then, then, he spent detention with you today, where you told him that you refused to treat his cousin, Sirius Black. My godfather! You're the only person qualified enough as a Legilimens, the only one trustworthy enough, and you refused to bloody help! Of course Draco was angry."</p><p>"You presume to know how young Malfoy feels now, Mr Potter?" Professor Snape drawled. "How very quaint."</p><p>Dumbledore calmly raised his hand. "Harry, please, rest assured, young boy, I agree. Professor Snape, he will endeavour to assist Sirius Black in his recovery from this moment on, I must insist." The Headmaster glanced at the professor, looking as self-assured and confident as his words.</p><p>Professor Snape returned it with a surely look. "Black will be fine, in time. And even if I did agree, I doubt he will appreciate my going through his thoughts."</p><p>"You will assist him, Professor Snape. Whether you care to or not. He is important to the students, and being a former student, he is important to me." The Headmaster then turned his attention to Professor McGonagall. "Now that is settled, I must say, the ban on Mr Malfoy's first trip to Hogsmeade must stand, Minerva. I think it an acceptable punishment from his Head of House. Mr Malfoy did put himself and Mr Potter's life at great risk by heading out to the forest."</p><p>"But that wasn't Draco's fault! I followed him because I wanted to, I didn't do it because he asked me," Harry said, not willing to accept that they were punishing Draco because of him.</p><p>Dumbledore sighed. "Even so, Mr Malfoy still put himself at risk. Has done several times so far this year, Harry."</p><p>"Perhaps if Mr Malfoy had a more caring, more competent Head of House, he would not have felt the need to go dashing off his dormitory balcony," Professor McGonagall said, eyeing Professor Snape from across the room.</p><p>"Your student went after him, remember, Minerva," Snape retorted. "To Potter, curfew and rules mean nothing."</p><p>"I have already informed Mr Potter that he is to receive a detention next Friday with me for being outside curfew."</p><p>"Oh, really, now I must protest." Madam Pomfrey made to move from the end of Malfoy's bed to stand beside Harry. "Both of my patients have received their punishments, the matter is done. You can discuss any matters of incompetence or blame <em>outside</em> of my hospital. I recommend thinking of ways to treat for Malfoy's need to stretch his wings. They are bones and muscles, much like any part of the body. I expect you all to think of them as such."</p><p>"You are right, Poppy. We will indeed leave your patients to rest now," the Headmaster said, excusing himself. "Mr Potter, I would consider it a personal favour if you could continue to keep an eye on Mr Malfoy here? He must have greatly trusted you, to give you his wand." Harry nodded. And then, Dumbledore turned for the Hospital Wing entrance. "Professor Snape, alas, it is late, but I'd be glad if you'd follow me to my office. I fear we have much to discuss. Minerva, do you wish to return to your post and speak with me tomorrow? "</p><p>"Yes, that is fine, Headmaster. I should be going back to the Grand Hall now, an Auror isn't due to take over the watch for another hour." She bid her goodbyes and left the Hospital Wing.</p><p>Dumbledore inclined his head politely. "Goodnight Poppy, Harry," he said, before he and Professor Snape then vacated, leaving the hospital eerily quiet.</p><p>"Have you drank your evening dose of blood, Mr Potter?" Madam Pomfrey asked. She retreated back to the curtain and swung it closed. "I'll keep the curtain closed, to give Mr Malfoy and you some privacy in case any more students or professors walk in."</p><p>"Thanks. And no, I haven't had blood yet tonight."</p><p>"I'll order some."</p><p>Madam Pomfrey waved her wand, and almost immediately, Dobby appeared before her. She ordered Dobby to collect a jug of pig's blood from the kitchen and to place it upon Malfoy's bedside table.</p><p>"Dobby is only too happy to be helping Harry Potter," the elf said, before dissipating. He reappeared soon after with the jug, placed it as agreed, and then vanished with a snap of his fingers. Harry drank from the jug under Madam Pomfrey's watchful eyes.</p><p>"Good, now I will permit you to stay overnight for observation. A dementor attack is no minor thing. And since you refuse to let me examine you on a bed in this wing -" she gave him a pointed, disapproving look "- I will get you a blanket so that you may sleep in that chair at Mr Malfoy's bedside. You really must get some sleep, but I will not, however, tolerate you sleeping in the same bed as your new friend, am I clear?"</p><p>Harry coughed, embarrassment heating up his cheeks. "Thank you, Madam Pomfrey. There's, err, no chance of us sleeping together. Draco and I...we're not a couple." He looked back at Draco, trying to think of something to change the subject. "Could I have a bar of chocolate? For when Draco wakes up during the night? He'll be hungry, is all."</p><p>"I'm quite sure I can procure some. Do try to get some sleep tonight, Mr Potter."</p><p>"I'll try."</p><p>Madam Pomfrey redrew the curtain again and left. Harry quickly rose then from his seat. He bent over to brush Draco's fringe from his face. The blond gave a soft groan in his sleep, making Harry sharply withdraw his hand and retake his seat.</p><p><em>I'll make sure you survive the year, Draco,</em> he thought. <em>I'll keep you safe.</em></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Not much of a cliffhanger for once. Hope you like this chapter :)</p><p>*Draco is now banned from going on the first Hogsmeade trip. How will Draco react to the news when he wakes? How will this affect the storyline?<br/>*Why do you think Snape is being so hard on Draco?<br/>*How will Ron and Hermione react to Harry being attacked by dementors?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Nice Skin</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry awoke to the motion of his arm being shaken.</p><p>"Potter, wake up." The voice was familiar, warmth flowing from the tone. "C'mon, you pillock."</p><p>He opened his eyes and blinked repeatedly at the blinding light of the infirmary. Draco was sitting on the bed, half-leaning forward with one of his hands gripping Harry's arm. <em>He has such bony fingers.</em> His grip was impossibly light, almost gentle.</p><p>"You feeling okay?" Harry asked groggily, before making to sit up in the chair. He realised then he must have fallen asleep at some point during the night. He indicated to the bedside table, where a bar of Honeydukes Best Chocolate sat. "I asked Pomfrey to get you chocolate for when you woke up. Pomfrey said Honeydukes was your favourite, or something like that."</p><p>It had struck Harry as a little odd that Madam Pomfrey knew what Draco's favourite chocolate was, but then, Draco had said that he'd spent time studying under her last year. And chocolate was a remedy against dementors.</p><p>"It is one of my favourites. Chocolate Cauldrons are the best chocolate from Honeydukes, though." He removed his hand from Harry's arm and picked up the chocolate bar. "Thank you, Potter." He ate it swiftly, and then put the wrapper aside on the bedside table. "I feel fine, better now. What happened? Last thing I remember, you were...there were dementors around you. And I'd thrown my wand at you." He clenched his eyes shut. "I think you cast a patronus, I can't remember."</p><p>"We're in the Hospital Wing now."</p><p>The prefect reopened his eyes and titled his head. "Clearly. Why am I here?"</p><p>"You were right. You did toss me your wand - which was stupid, by the way! You left yourself unguarded, and you didn't even know if I could use it. You saved us in the most reckless, stupid way you could've."</p><p>"That's a little like, what's that muggle saying...a pot calling a kettle black? You're always reckless, Potter. And I had a suspicion you'd be able to use my wand, anyway."</p><p>A wave of warmth settled in Harry's chest. He couldn't fault Draco for being reckless when he himself had acted hastily in the past, and he couldn't find it in himself to continue being angry when Draco was trying to quote muggle phrases. <em>He's adorable.</em> Harry bit his lip, in a bid to remind himself that Draco wasn't in fact interested in being Harry's friend. The man probably only wanted information regarding last night.</p><p>"I got rid of the dementors attacking me, but by then, the others had gone for you. They were sucking the soul from you. I sent a patronus at them. I had to...to kneel next to you. You could barely talk after, barely walk. I thought Madam Pomfrey could help," Harry explained, the memories of last night returning to him, one frightening scene after another. "I flew us back to the castle on my broomstick. I thought you needed help?"</p><p>Draco groaned. "Why can't I remember any of this?"</p><p>"You passed out on the ride back to the castle. Madam Pomfrey thinks it was due to exhaustion and the stress from keeping your wings inside your body. Dumbledore was angry when he heard."</p><p>"The headmaster was here?"</p><p>"McGonagall met me at the grounds outside of the Great Hall. She brought you to the Hospital Wing, and called Dumbledore and Snape here." Harry leaned forward and clasped his hands together. "I told Dumbledore everything, your wings causing you pain, how Snape is refusing to help Sirius. McGonagall was so angry, you should've seen her. She blamed Snape outright." He grinned. "Dumbledore said he is going to ensure Snape treats Sirius from now on. And Pomfrey suggested that you should be allowed to stretch your wings, too, since, you know, they're full of muscles and bones and all. "</p><p>Draco leaned back in his bed and nervously, he touched his wrist. "Did they see my mark? Am I to be expelled, Potter?"</p><p>"No, your shirt hid it. No one knows you have one. There is something else, though, Draco. Snape was really annoyed that you've been so reckless lately, he brought up the train incident and you casting two spells in class." Harry ran a hand nervously through his hair. "Snape's banned you from visiting Hogsmeade next month. I tried fighting it, I really did, but Dumbledore wouldn't revoke the punishment."</p><p>"Really? They've banned me from the Hogsmeade trip...banned me," Draco said slowly, as if reciting the information for himself, before finally scowling. "Why would Severus do this? What am I supposed to do?"</p><p>"I don't know," Harry replied, rather glumly.</p><p>The curtains that had enclosed the bed throughout the night were then stretched open to reveal Madam Pomfrey. Draco leaned further back into his bed, retreating to lie on his pillows. He laid a hand over his eyes.</p><p>"I thought I heard your voice, Mr Malfoy. How are you feeling?" she asked.</p><p>"Potter has just informed me that I'll be banned from visiting Hogsmeade likely until next year. So no, Madam Pomfrey, I'm not doing well at the moment."</p><p>"It is only a trip, Mr Malfoy. I'm sure you'll be fine. Now, I think it best if I can check your vitals. If they're okay, you can go and attend breakfast in the Great Hall. You will need to make certain you attend all mealtimes, even I can see you're still underweight." She turned to Harry. "You're fine to leave now, Mr Potter. You are not the one who passed out last night." She gave Draco a withering, disappointed look. "Or, Mr Potter can wait here with you, if that is your preference?"</p><p>Harry shrugged. "Draco, do you want me to stay? It's up to you."</p><p>"No...No, I need to speak with Madam Pomfrey alone."</p><p>"Oh, all right. I'll see you at breakfast, then."</p><p>He left for his dormitory, where he quietly made to drink his daily blood dose and then shower and shave in the bathroom. He didn't want his dorm mates to know that he was still wearing the same clothes from yesterday. When he came out, however, he saw Seamus sitting up in his bed, stretching his arms above his head. Corner still had the curtains around the four posts of his bed shut.</p><p>
  <em>Hopefully, he's sleeping.</em>
</p><p>"You all right, ey Harry? You were out all night," Seamus said.</p><p>Harry coughed awkwardly. He'd forgotten that Seamus had seen him chase after Draco last night. "Yeah. Draco is in the Hospital Wing right now. He's fine."</p><p>"That's good then. I was mightily nervous when you went after the cheeky sod." The Gryffindor laughed. "Hmmm, can you believe Draco hid those wings from us? What did Pomfrey have to say?"</p><p>"She's still checking him out, but he should be at breakfast."</p><p>Draco didn't appear for breakfast in the Great Hall, though. At lunch, Harry found Ron and Hermione along the far side of the Gryffindor table. He sat down beside Ron and pinched a few ham and cheese sandwiches from the communal plates to place on his own.</p><p>"Is it true you snuck off with Malfoy last night, Harry?" Ron asked outright, placing down his own sandwich.</p><p>Harry swallowed a mouthful without thinking. His throat feeling tight, he grabbed a jug of water, filled his glass, and practically drunk the entirety of the glass.</p><p>He then gasped, and replied, "What? Who said that?"</p><p>"Corner. He's been telling everyone that Seamus saw you two fly off your balcony or whatnot. Do you really have a balcony?" Ron went on, making Harry's head spin.</p><p>Hermione scoffed. "The girls have balconies too, Ronald. And how is that important?"</p><p>"No, you're right, 'Mione. What's important is, why are you hanging out with Malfoy? What happened last night? From what you were saying at dinner yesterday, Harry, I thought you two weren't even speaking. Now you're sneaking off. People are talking, mate."</p><p>"Well. It's none of their business," Harry grumbled. "Besides, it's Draco that's avoiding me, not the other way around."</p><p>A group of students walked in through the entrance doors. Harry turned his head and spotted Cho and her friends making their way for the Ravenclaw table. He turned back and stared idly at his sandwiches, disappointed. <em>He's not coming, the idiot.</em> Madam Pomfrey had specifically said that Draco was underweight and should eat at all mealtimes.</p><p>Hermione leaned forward. "Harry, what really happened last night? Corner is saying that Malfoy has wings and flew off, and you went after him, screaming something horrid about dementors. Please tell us. We've been worried all morning."</p><p>Not wanting his friends to fret, Harry explained the events of last night. By the time he finished, however, the food had vanished from the plates and he'd lost hope that Draco would make an appearance in the hall.</p><p>"Ah. Bloody hell," Ron said afterwards. "You doing all right, though, Harry? Seems a lot for our first week back."</p><p>Harry sighed. "I'm fine. But Malfoy hasn't come down for breakfast or lunch now. Pomfrey said if he was okay, he'd be free to leave. He looked fine when I left the hospital; I don't know why he isn't here."</p><p>"Not that I approve of you being friends with the bugger, but if he has really changed, and he isn't eating, mate, maybe you should take some food up to him or something at dinner? Just an idea."</p><p>Hermione huffed. "Is that allowed, really, Ron? We're prefects. Should we be advising him to take food out of the Great Hall?"</p><p>"Crabbe and Goyle used to nick cakes all the time in second year, 'Mione. And sod it, I'd rather not have to worry about whether the ferret is gonna starve himself or not. Let Harry take all the food he wants up to his dorm, no harm in that."</p><p>Hermione passed Harry a long-lasting scowl from her seat. <em>She knows Draco has the Dark Mark.</em> He hadn't told Ron yet, he didn't know if he could trust Ron not to run straight to his dad. <em>I need to learn what Draco's mission is first. Draco doesn't want to be a Death Eater, he was forced into being one. I just have to find out why Draco was forced into it, though. </em></p><p>When dinnertime came, Harry again found himself looking up each time someone entered through the entrance doors to the Hall. And   when mealtime was reaching its end, he started to pile food onto a plate: a crumpet, a sliced-up turkey sandwich, three strawberries, an apple.</p><p>Then, he stood up from the Gryffindor table. "I'll see you tomorrow in class. I need to write to Harold. Another part of my requirement to stay here, I have to send him one letter a week."</p><p>"All right, Harry. Make sure to mention your fangs in the letter," Hermione reminded him. "And have a goodnight, won't you?"</p><p>"Yeah, night, mate," Ron said.</p><p>Carrying the plateful of food, Harry said his goodbyes to other Gryffindors, left the Hall and made for the Grand Staircase. "Potter!" he heard someone shout behind him upon leaving.</p><p>He turned around on the first step of the Grand Staircase and found himself facing Pansy Parkinson and Daphne Greengrass. The women were dressed casually, as students weren't required to wear uniforms on Sundays. Parkinson wore a green dress with black stockings, and Greengrass had on a black blouse and a dark brown skirt. <em>Aren't they a couple? </em>Harry felt ashamed he knew of the information because of his spying on the train, from when Zabini had teased Parkinson for dating Greengrass.</p><p>"Parkinson, something wrong?"</p><p>The woman had a fancy-looking box in her hands. It was covered in red wrapping and held small, gold lettering that Harry couldn't read because her fingers were covering much of the words.</p><p>"Are you taking that up to Draco?" she asked.</p><p>"I might be, yes," Harry replied, trying to sound standoffish but failing. "Are you going to report me to a professor? Draco didn't come to dinner, and I know he was well enough to leave the Hospital Wing. I just want to make sure he has something to eat."</p><p>"No, I'm not going to report you. Tracey Davis told me that Draco's been hiding out in his dormitory since lunch, and I can't visit him. I can't enter your rotten, old tower." She raised her hands and held out the box. "So - here. You can take this up as well. It's his favourite, Chocolate Cauldrons."</p><p>Harry took the box. He rearranged himself so that he could place the plate of food on top of the box, to make carrying them both up the Grand Staircase easier.</p><p>"Chocolate Cauldrons contain firewhisky," she went on idly, watching him. "And that sour girl, Tracey, won't hold anything that contains alcohol, and I can't ask anyone else to give Draco them. All the other Slytherins in your tower are either untrustworthy or too young to be carrying alcoholic chocolates around." She snorted. "It came down to you, Finnigan or Corner. And Corner's been spreading rumours all day, and Finnigan, well, I wouldn't trust him not to scoff a few down himself first."</p><p>Harry chuckled. "He would do that. But you think Draco will accept them if they come from <em>me</em>? You're telling me, I'm more trustworthy than anyone else in the tower?"</p><p>"Don't let your ego get too big, there, Potter," she said. He gaped at her, and she smirked confidently. "Daphne and I won't say anything to the other Slytherins, either, don't worry. I don't want Crabbe or the Flints hearing about you taking food up. We both wanna make sure that Draco survives the year, yes?"</p><p>He frowned. "I'll keep an eye on him."</p><p>"Good. Now run along, Potter."</p><p>The two women stalked off towards the Entrance Hall doors, likely headed for the outside courtyard. Harry turned and continued on his journey up the Grand Staircase, wondering how he'd come to be in such a strange situation. Dumbledore had asked Harry to keep an eye on Draco only yesterday, and now Parkinson was requesting the same thing.</p><p>
  <em>They all know Draco is up to something, that's what it is. They're all worried about him.</em>
</p><p>Once in the common room, he noticed seven young students huddled together by the fireplace. Books were laid around them, with sheets of parchment, quills and pots of ink buried in and among the books. He supposed these were the fifth years. The Slytherin Tracey Davis was also studying nearby. She sat in the window seat with her head buried in a book, alongside one of the seventh years. <em>Maria, wasn't it?</em> Harry couldn't remember the woman's last name.</p><p>He trudged up the staircase to the sixth years boy's dormitory, taking care not to drop the plate or the chocolates. He carefully unlocked the door and entered. He noticed Draco instantly. The prefect was lying on his front on the bed, his elbows propped up by a pillow and face practically buried in a book. Just like the students downstairs. <em>Is everyone studying today?</em></p><p>"Corner, I already told you," Draco called from the bed, "I'm not studying outside with you. Go away."</p><p>"It's not Corner, Draco."</p><p>Draco turned on the bed so that he was lying on his back now. "Ah, sorry, Potter. Thought it was Corner." He sat up and rubbed his neck. "He wants me to talk to his Ravenclaw friends about last night. The bloody half-pixie thinks I don't know he's been gossiping about me all day. I'm not interested in gossip."</p><p>"He's a pixie?"</p><p>Harry could remember the pixies from their second year with Gilderoy Lockhart. The pixies had been small, blue creatures with immense strength, enough to lift Neville up and hang him from the ceiling. <em>If Hermione hadn't intervened, we would've all been hanging from the ceiling.</em> Harry didn't know whether he liked the idea of living with someone as troublesome as a pixie.</p><p>Michael Corner didn't even look like a pixie, though.</p><p>"You didn't know? His mother is a magical expert in pixies. Apparently, she was trying to discover if humans could develop pixie-like traits through magical transference, strength, blue skin, so on. That led to her gaining pixie-blood, which she then passed on to her son." Harry raised his eyebrows in disbelief. "Honestly, Potter, keep up," Draco said, sniggering. "One would think you don't want to learn anything about your fellow dorm mates."</p><p>Harry blushed. <em>Only you, Draco.</em> He managed to catch himself before he responded with that line. Draco looked absolutely gorgeous on the bed, hair mused, wrinkled white shirt, ink stains on his hands. <em>He's a Death Eater, remember. Get a hold of yourself, you still need to be careful.</em></p><p>"I've been busy," he replied, and then strode forward to place the plate and the box of chocolates onto the Slytherin's bed. "I brought food. You didn't come down to lunch or dinner. And the box of Chocolate Cauldrons is a gift from Parkinson. She accosted me in the Entrance Hall." He turned and made his way for his trunk, knowing that he still had to write a letter to Harold.</p><p>"Thanks for the food," he heard Draco mumble behind him. "Pomfrey gave me breakfast, insisted on it before I left her ward. But then I heard about the gossip going about, and I didn't fancy going down to the Great Hall and listening to it all."</p><p>Harry smiled and looked over. "No problem. I mainly came up here just to write a letter. I have to keep up weekly communications with a high-ranking wizard in the vampire community. One of my <em>many</em> requirements for returning to Hogwarts. You don't have to worry about me bothering you, I'll just sit on my bed and write."</p><p>He managed to finish the letter quickly. And Hedwig had flown onto their balcony at some point whilst he was writing, the owl furious that Harry hadn't visited her at the Owlery in the past week. He'd been forced to give her extra treats from his trunk, spoiling her, before he could send her off with the letter tied to her left foot.</p><p>When he returned from the balcony to the dorm, the prefect gave a long groan and stood up from his bed.</p><p>"You know, Potter, Snape came to see me earlier. He passed a new official letter to me, and told me Dumbledore wrote to the Minister, asking him to renegotiate the terms of my stay at Hogwarts. This letter -" Draco reached into his trunk and brought it out "- states that I'm allowed to stretch my wings within the confines of the common room and my own dorm, and when no teams are training or playing in a match, and keeping within curfew times of course, I can go for flights around the quidditch pitch."</p><p>Harry grinned. "I told you Dumbledore could help. That's great!"</p><p>"It is." Draco tossed the letter onto his bed haphazardly and then marched towards Harry. "This is all your doing, however. This wouldn't have happened if you hadn't acted the way you did. Severus told me how you fought so valiantly in my favour. I don't know why you're determined to make sure that I'm fine. I don't understand."</p><p>"What's hard to understand? I like you, Draco, that's it." Harry looked down and sheepishly, he ran a hand through his hair. "Or, at least, I think I'm starting to like you. You have nice skin."</p><p>"<em>Nice skin?</em>"</p><p>"I mean, you're attractive. And smart, and really funny when you're not being horrible." He smiled. "I know you're a Slytherin, and your mates don't like me after the train incident -"</p><p>Draco snorted. "That's only Zabini. He believes veelas wield less power than wizards and need protecting. Pansy and Goyle know I can look after myself."</p><p>"I know. You probably could've got away from the dementors without me. You're such a fast flyer, you'd have out-flown them all." Harry continued to stare at the floor, guilt eating at his chest. "I was the one who flew you back and got you banned from Hogsmeade. That was my fault."</p><p>"No, Potter, you're wrong. I'm not sure I could've out-flown them. I was tired, and last night was entirely my fault, all right. You couldn't have stopped me from going out. Absolutely nothing was your fault, understand?" Harry still didn't look up. He didn't want to face Draco; he'd almost lost him last night to the dementors. "You're a reckless nuisance, but I am glad you're my roommate this year."</p><p>"You're glad? I thought you didn't want me around," Harry said miserably. "You...well, you've been acting like you'd prefer to be around every roommate except me."</p><p>Draco sighed and leaned in, his chin brushing Harry's forehead. One of his arms wrapped around Harry's waist, holding him, pulling him into a hug. Harry could feel the soft breaths coming from Draco brushing through his hair. He was standing so close to the prefect that he could hear the man's heart beating in his chest.</p><p>"I've been trying to keep you at a distance, Harry."</p><p>Harry looked up. The sound of his name whispered from Draco, it made him hold his breath. <em>This is nothing like it was with Cho.</em> With her, the romance had been short, grief and confusion mixed together from Cedric's death, coupled with anger against the Dark Lord and Professor Umbridge. Their kisses had been wet and quick.</p><p>It was different now. Every moment with Draco was slow, devastatingly slow, and yet exciting.<em> What would kissing Draco be like? Slow? Warm? </em>Draco gazed down at him. He raised his hand and cupped Harry's cheek, thumb stroking his skin. Harry raised his own hand to clutch at Draco's already wrinkled shirt, all the while taking in everything, from the man's grey eyes, to his pointed nose, to his day-old stubble.</p><p>"Draco," he said breathlessly.</p><p>The prefect lowered his hand. "I can't do this, Harry. My mission -"</p><p>Harry stepped away from the man, his chest filling with an empty, eerie coldness. It was like his heart was turning to stone. "Why am I the only one you can't be friends with?"</p><p>"It's not just you, Potter. It's anyone who went with you last year to the Department of Mysteries. Granger, the Weasleys, Lovegood, and Longbottom. I can't be seen with any of you."</p><p>"We're alone, though, Malfoy. Right here, right now. Why are you afraid when it's just us?"</p><p>"Because you're my mate, Potter!"</p><p>Draco covered his mouth. The prefect twisted on the spot and stormed out through the balcony doors. Harry thought he would take off and fly away again, but instead, the prefect merely put his elbows on the banister outside and placed his chin in his hands. Knowing that he wouldn't flee, Harry retreated to stand outside as well.</p><p>The view from the balcony in the daylight was astounding. He could see the various smaller towers below, and near in the distance was the Transfiguration Courtyard. The courtyard had seemed so far away last night. Past the courtyard lay the Forbidden Forest, a great line of trees and bushes.</p><p>"What do you mean, I'm your mate?" Harry asked, finally turning to the prefect beside him. "Of course I'm your friend. You know that."</p><p>"I don't mean you're my mate as in my friend. What I mean is, you're the one I care for. I care more for you than any friend should do." He lifted his head from his chin and stared down at his hands. "Surely you don't need me to explain this? Didn't you study veelas during your little spying escapade on me, or asked Granger for information?"</p><p>"I haven't spied on you since the explosion on the train, Draco."</p><p>"Why are you doing this, Harry? Why?" he stuttered. "You need to cease calling me by my first name. I am trying to keep my distance from you, <em>trying</em> to protect you."</p><p>"I don't want your protection."</p><p>"I am a Death Eater, you pillock! I have a mission to complete."</p><p>"Well, if you'd just explain yourself, I could decide if you're as dangerous as you think. I doubt you are." Harry placed his hand atop the prefect's on the banister. "All you've done is protect me, help my godfather, and be kind to my friends and first years. You haven't done anything awful to me. You haven't told me what your mission is, and I don't know what being your mate means. And I'm not going to ask Hermione. You need to tell me."</p><p>"I should? Fine, then. Come with me." Draco grabbed him by the hand, dragged him into the dormitory, down the staircase, and then out of the common room.</p><p>"Where are we going?" Harry demanded.</p><p>"To the Room of Requirement. There, you'll see why I'm so dangerous."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Happy Easter!!</p><p>An almost-kiss between Draco and Harry here. And Harry is adorable when he admits that he is starting to like Draco, saying that he has nice skin LOL. It makes the cliffhanger ending worthwhile, I think, because the next chapter is probably not going to be a happy one :( *cries*</p><p>If Draco is really going to show off the Vanishing Cabinet, how will Harry react?<br/>Moreover, how is Draco going to explain that Harry is his mate?<br/>Will Draco continue to keep his distance from Harry?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Ron's Helping Hand</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I could've brought my Invisibility Cloak, Malfoy," Harry said, exasperated.</p><p>The prefect was leading the way down the seventh corridor, not dragging Harry but merely walking ahead, always two steps in front of him. The only issue was, students were going about the corridor now that dinnertime had finished. The seventh-floor housed the Half-Human Tower, the Gryffindor Tower, the Ravenclaw Tower, the Divination Tower, Flitwick's office, the entrance to Dumbledore's office, and lastly, the Room of Requirement.</p><p>Because of this, they ended up avoiding dozens of students. A group of Ravenclaws even stopped walking, pointed in their direction and then started gossiping amongst themselves. Harry distinctly overheard his name mentioned as he'd walked past them.</p><p>"I need to see that you're following me, Potter. And your concern is unnecessary," Draco snapped back. "Everyone knows we despise one another. They probably think we're going to duel."</p><p>Harry snorted. <em>I don't know whether I want to duel him or kiss him anymore.</em></p><p>The realisation annoyed him. Draco had been changing from the end of fifth year, slowly becoming more civil, to the extent of helping and befriending Gryffindors. Gryffindors who didn't include Harry. <em>He's keeping his distance from me. Because I'm his mate, whatever that is, it must mean I'm important to him.</em></p><p>The two reached the end of the corridor that held the Room of Requirement. For Harry, it made him double-check that he had his wand in his pocket. <em>We were here last year. Draco tripped me, but then changed his mind, didn't he?</em> He watched as the prefect began pacing up and down next to the wall, the man obviously caught up in thought and trying to make the room present itself for his purpose.<em> He tried to protect me even then, from Umbridge.</em></p><p>The door slowly emerged in the wall, growing like a plant. The double doors grew to the point of being taller than Harry, and almost as wide as the entrance doors to the Great Hall.</p><p>"Follow me in, Potter. And close the door after yourself, please."</p><p>Draco opened the door and entered. Harry paused, wondering if he really should follow the blond inside. <em>Hermione and Ron will be livid when they find out I've followed a Death Eater into a room alone.</em> Harry shut his eyes and pushed the thought away. <em>Draco didn't choose to be a Death Eater willingly. No, he won't harm me.</em></p><p>Harry entered the Room of Requirement, and pointedly, he pushed the door shut, not wanting all the students who had seen them walking down the seventh-floor corridor to follow them inside and overhear their conversation.</p><p>He turned and examined the room that Draco had summoned from the Room of Requirement. There were piles and piles of cupboards and desks, a heavy axe lying atop one of the cupboards, broomsticks with splintered handles, chipped bottles, hats and jewels and cloaks aligned on racks over in the corner, various bookcases and trophy cases, cauldrons, suits of armour, and countless musical instruments.</p><p>"What is this place?" Harry asked, astounded by the sheer amount of objects in the room. "If it's about Dumbledore's Army, we haven't held a meeting since Umbridge busted us last year."</p><p>"Not everything is about you." Draco waved his arm, motioning for Harry to follow him past a mound of broken cupboards and desks. "This is the Room of Hidden Things. It's just back here."</p><p>Draco led him to a small clearance of space. When Harry reached him, Draco held his hand out and pointed to a cabinet on Harry's right. It was a tall, thin thing, all black wood and iron, standing on four legs.</p><p>"What is it?" he asked.</p><p>"That is a Vanishing Cabinet. There is another in Borgin and Burkes. The two are meant to connect, if you will, like two locations in a Floo network, but this one is broken. It won't work."</p><p>Harry approached the cabinet. <em>This was what Draco was talking to Borgin about, warning him not to tell anyone else. Not even his mum.</em></p><p>"You said...you said you would show me why you're dangerous? What's so dangerous about these cabinets?"</p><p>"The danger is the intention I have for it." Draco turned his gaze from the cabinet onto Harry. "You wanted to know the mission the Dark Lord has given me? The mission, is kill the Headmaster of Hogwarts. He's tasked me with murdering Albus Dumbledore, Harry."</p><p>Harry felt his lips part. He stared at Draco Malfoy, wondering if the prefect was telling the truth, wondering why Voldemort would give such an enormous, impossible task to a sixth-year student, wondering if he could intervene, and then wondering how Draco intended to use the cabinets.</p><p>"Are you going to kill him?" he asked.</p><p>"I don't want to, Potter. I don't, believe me. I may dislike the Headmaster, because he clearly favourites Gryffindors, and don't argue with me on that, it's not important right now," Draco said, giving him a pointed look, thinking Harry might interrupt. Harry held his tongue. He wanted to say something in the Headmaster's defence, but Draco was right, this wasn't the moment to argue about favouritism. "I dislike him, yes, but I don't want to murder the man. I don't want to murder anyone."</p><p>"But you said, you did say you could use these cabinets. How would you use them?"</p><p>"I would repair this one. And invite Death Eaters into the school, the ones not locked up in Azkaban. The Death Eaters could go through the one in Borgin and Burkes, come out through this one, and from that point, it'd only be a matter of walking the short distance down the seventh-floor corridor to Dumbledore's office."</p><p>The way Draco said his speech, it was like he had rehearsed it. The method sounded so well planned, so outright and simple, that Harry could see the brilliance in it. He could also see the sheer danger in the plan, not only to Dumbledore but to all the residents of Hogwarts. <em>He wants to let Death Eaters into the school. Bellatrix, her husband Rudolph, Fenrir Greyback, any of them could come through.</em></p><p>"You can't, Draco. The Gryffindor and Ravenclaw Towers are on this floor. Flitwick's office, too." Harry had walked past them only just earlier that day. And there were certainly other places the Death Eaters could access, not all on the seventh-floor. "Lestrange, you would let her into the school? <em>Her?</em> She nearly killed Sirius."</p><p>"You don't understand! I have to do this. Borgin gave me instructions. An incantation. I have to fix the cabinet, Harry, I have to." Draco's eyes were watering. A tear leaked down his cheek, others followed. His face scrunched-up, lips quivering. "I have to continue repairing it. Or he'll kill me."</p><p>"Draco, he's given you an impossible mission. How could he expect you to kill Dumbledore?" Harry couldn't believe he was asking the question. He could barely believe that Voldemort had put such a task on the Slytherin in front of him.</p><p>"I don't know. I think...I think he chose me because my father failed to retrieve the prophecy last year. He'll kill me, my mum, and then he'll go after my father in prison. Azkaban won't stop the Dark Lord." Draco rubbed his teary gaze with a sleeve, and sniffed. "And now I'm banned from Hogsmeade. When the Dark Lord finds out about that -"</p><p>"How? Who's going to tell him?"</p><p>"Crabbe, probably. Or another student. Someone will brag to their parents, who will then inform the Dark Lord. Or my mother will find out, and the Dark Lord could use Legilimens on her. And he'll think I'm failing."</p><p>"Can't Dumbledore help you and your mum? Can't your mum get away?"</p><p>"No, she can't. Bellatrix stays with her every moment of each day. You know my Aunt despises blood traitors. I think she would kill my mum on the spot if she ever showed even a hint of sympathy for anything non-pureblood," he explained, his voice still sounding watery but now more composed than before. "I came to inspect the cabinet the other evening, to see if it was still here. Or even fixable. Gregory kept watch outside."</p><p>"<em>Goyle?</em> Goyle knows what you're doing in here?"</p><p>Draco snorted. "He knows the Dark Lord has given me a mission. Gregory, Pansy, Blaise, and Crabbe all know, although I haven't seen or spoken with Crabbe much since we returned to Hogwarts. Crabbe and his family despise anything not fully human, something to do with a family relative eloping with a vampire. I didn't pay much attention when he told the story, to be honest." He looked at the floor. "Perhaps I should've. I do wonder, if Crabbe had found out last year, if I'd told him, would he have remained my friend?"</p><p>Harry could relate. He had feared telling Ron and Hermione that he was a vampire during the summer, the prospect of being rejected weighing greatly on his mind.</p><p>"He isn't much of a friend, if he rejects you after six years of friendship."</p><p>"Perhaps," he replied, and sniffed again. "I suppose everyone has taken well to your vampirism, Potter? The fangs?"</p><p>Harry swallowed. "You're really the only one who's seen them so far, Draco. Other than you, Tonks and Snape, no one else has." He felt uncomfortable speaking about his fangs. They had only ever come out in Draco's presence so far, and Harry had so little understanding and control of them. "I'm hoping the vampire I'm in contact with, Harold, can tell me more about my fangs. I haven't had any problems, though. Ron and Hermione accept me for who I am now, but I haven't, well, it's not an easy thing drinking blood every day."</p><p>"No, I imagine it's not." Draco gave him small smile. "If it's anything, Potter, I am sorry I ran away on the train. It wasn't your fangs that made me run, it was the look on your face when you saw my arm. You're the only one who knows my arm's bleeding, you know. I didn't expect you to look so <em>affected</em> when I showed you it."</p><p>"Of course I cared. I still care. Draco, I've told you this already."</p><p>Harry didn't know how many times he'd told Draco. Ever since he had suspected that Draco hadn't wanted to become to a Death Eater, his feelings had grown, from sympathy and caring for his well-being, to a desire for friendship, to admiration and respect, and slowly, he was starting to become attracted to the prefect now. It was daunting, how much he cared for the man.</p><p>"You can't expect me to believe you, Harry," he said calmly, as if truly believed that Harry wasn't interested in him. "Now, do you have any more questions for me?"</p><p>"Just one, you haven't explained what being your mate means. It must be something important to you?"</p><p>"Important?" Draco chuckled. "Important doesn't begin to describe how vital a mate is to veelas. That's the question you want to ask?"</p><p>"You've described in enough detail what your mission is, Draco. I know how impossible that is," he replied, "but you're avoiding telling me why you were so terrified in the dorm room earlier. When it was just you and me. Why do I scare you?"</p><p>"Because you hold power over me, Potter." Draco glared at him. "You want an explanation from me, and not from a book? Fair enough. In Bulgaria and France, veelas tend to know who their mates are from birth. Parents can work that out early on based on their children's behaviour. Here, in my case, my parents didn't know. I only found out last year from Pomfrey and I had to keep it secret. My parents, however, they had to be told by the Ministry that I'd inherited the gene from some French ancestor. Do you know how horrid that was for me, to have the Ministry not only imprison my father but then also inform me that I could only return to Hogwarts if I followed a set of specific rules?"</p><p>"I had that as well, Malfoy. I thought I wouldn't be able to return because I was a vampire."</p><p>"You at least had your friends, I had the Dark Lord in my home, Potter. In my own home! My mother tried to explain what being a veela meant, but given that the gene comes from my father's line, she didn't know much." Draco sighed, sounding tired. "I worked out that you were my mate by the end of fifth year, that moment when I tripped you."</p><p>"Before Umbridge caught me, you were telling me to run?"</p><p>"Yes, that's it, exactly then. I realised I didn't hate you then, I didn't want anything bad to happen to you. And I knew what the Dark Lord and my father were planning, to try and seize a prophecy to defeat you. I didn't want you to get hurt, not from them, not from Umbridge. I realised then that you were my mate."</p><p>"Okay," Harry said, although he still couldn't work out why Draco didn't want to be alone in a room with him. "That can't be it, though. What else does being your mate mean?"</p><p>"I'm getting there. Veelas and their mates are notoriously powerful together, friendship, acquaintances, partners, or otherwise. Normally, veelas and their mates tend to be friends, but you've seen my magic, Potter. It went haywire on the train when I thought that you, my own mate, wanted to touch my arm. I didn't dare think that you cared, I thought you wanted to hurt me. Veelas rely on emotional support, on being mentally healthy. If we're not stable, our emotions can take over our magic. And you saw what happened with me."</p><p>Harry sighed. "I don't think I would've hurt you, Draco. It was the first time my fangs came out, but I wouldn't have done it. And you didn't mean to cause the explosion, either. Not really. You were scared."</p><p>"I'd rather die than hurt someone, Harry. I won't let my emotions gain control over my magic again." Draco leaned against a broken desk, looking contemplative. "I am dangerous, though, yes. If my mother ever disowned me, and never spoke to me again, I don't think I could cope. If Pansy said she no longer wanted to be my friend, I think I'd survive, but it would take a massive amount of focus and control on my part. And Potter, if you..."</p><p>Draco trailed off, not finishing the sentence.</p><p>"If I, did what?" Harry pressed him.</p><p>"If I ever extended my hand again, and you refused my friendship <em>again</em>, I think I would go mad." He turned his gaze to the floor. "The other day, when you asked if we could be friends, I didn't want to accept because I was afraid. I barely know what I am, but I do know that you could be the ruin of me."</p><p>"You won't be friends with me, won't consider it, because you're scared I'll hurt you?"</p><p>"You could, Potter. Very easily. You could tell anyone about my Mark, and have me carted off to Azkaban. Feel free to, in fact. If I died, perhaps the Dark Lord would let my mother live." He sniffed, and then stood up, regaining his full height. "I have to protect her. You'd do the same if Sirius were the one being threatened."</p><p>"I'd never hurt you, Draco. I don't want to. And I want your mum safe, too, all right? I mean, Lestrange can't keep her eye on your mum all the time. She could escape." It was like trying to convince a brick wall, though. Draco merely grimaced, as if he couldn't contemplate the notion of his mother being rescued by anyone other than him. "I can help. I can ask someone to give her somewhere safe to stay."</p><p>Draco titled his head. "Please don't get my hopes up, Potter." He glanced at the Vanishing Cabinet, and then stepped towards the pile of broken cupboards, moving to place some distance between him and the cabinet. "Can we leave? My arm is starting to ache. I think I need to rebind the Mark with new bandages."</p><p>"Of course. You lead the way out."</p><p>In the days that followed, Harry felt himself losing touch with the Slytherin. Draco took to ignoring him again, because of course he had to. Harry didn't know how to convince Draco that he didn't want to hurt him. He didn't know how he could save Draco's mother. And he didn't know how he could tell Ron and Hermione that Draco had been given the impossible task of murdering Albus Dumbledore.</p><p>Worse, whenever Harry tried to visit the Headmaster's office, to inform him about his concerns on the well-being of Draco's mother, he found the office door shut. McGonagall and the other members of staff were also secretive about his whereabouts. Harry now found he was at a dead-end with no one to help him.</p><p>It didn't matter that his detention with McGonagall went well the following Friday. When the next day, Saturday, rolled around, and Katie Bell hosted the Quidditch trials, it didn't matter that Ron made Keeper for the Gryffindor Quidditch Team. He found himself celebrating along with Hermione, whom he suspected had cast a <em>confundus</em> charm on McLaggen in order to confuse him, allowing the quaffle to pass through a hoop during his tryout, and thereby prevent him from gaining the Keeper position himself. It had amused him, nevertheless, as it wasn't every day that Hermione broke the rules.</p><p>When Monday came, though, during Defence Against the Dark Arts' class with Professor Snape, Harry finally resolved himself to try and speak to Ron and Hermione. It was providing difficult to speak them alone lately. He couldn't go into the Gryffindor Tower anymore to visit Ron, and it was always crowded in the Great Hall during mealtimes, with Ginny, Neville, Seamus, and countless others attempting to listen in on their conversations.</p><p>As soon as the class ended, he led Ron and Hermione through the Grand Hall and outside onto the grounds. All the students were headed to the Great Hall for lunch now, which meant the grounds were empty.</p><p>"C'mon, Harry, this better be good," Ron muttered, making to lean against a stone wall. "I bet they're serving bacon and sausages, we're missing out."</p><p>Hermione smacked him with her bookbag. "Will you stop thinking with your stomach, Ronald!"</p><p>Ron grinned. "I think better on a full stomach."</p><p>"Oi. I need you both to listen," Harry said, cutting in. He couldn't handle knowing about Draco's predicament by himself. "And you have to promise me you won't tell anyone what I tell you. Not your parents, not the professors."</p><p>Ron frowned. "Harry, mate, you all right? You're asking a lot, there."</p><p>"It's about Draco. What I'm about to tell you, it could land him in trouble. A lot of trouble." Harry looked between them, searching for a sign of reluctance. He couldn't risk Ron's parents or a professor turning Draco into the Aurors for interrogation. "I need to know if I can still trust you."</p><p>Hermione stepped forward. "Of course you can trust us, Harry. We won't tell anyone."</p><p>"Now wait just a minute, 'Mione. This is Malfoy. You hate Malfoy, you're the one that punched him, remember!" Ron shouted. He threw up his hands. "That sneaky Slytherin has got us in more trouble than I can remember."</p><p>Hermione sighed. "While I admit I'm not keen on helping him, I do trust Harry. Harry is our best friend, remember, Ron?" She shuffled her bookbag further up her shoulder. "And it's not like you're promising to help Malfoy. Harry is only asking for us to listen to him and not say a word to anyone else."</p><p>"Still, it's Malfoy. That bastard's called you a mudblood so many times." Ron turned to stare at Harry, frowning. "Giving you advise to keep that loony from starving is one thing, I mean, nicking food out of the Great Hall for him is nothing. Now you're asking me to keep his secrets? Just how friendly are you getting with Malfoy?"</p><p>Harry blushed. "He's...he needs my help."</p><p>"Harry, is that all it is?" Hermione asked. "You can tell us."</p><p>"He said I'm his mate. He's been trying to keep his distance from me, that's why he won't speak to me." Harry made to sit down on one of the many stone benches, his robes draped around him, laying his arms on his thighs. "He told me a week ago. On Sunday, the day after he and I fought off the dementors."</p><p>"Oh, my dear," Hermione said. She sat down beside him, placing her hand on his. "You're his mate? Why didn't you tell us sooner? We could've helped."</p><p>He waved his hand. "I was trying to think it over myself. I don't know what it means."</p><p>"And how do you know the twerp isn't lying?" Ron asked, folding his arms.</p><p>"Ronald -" Hermione screeched.</p><p>"He isn't lying," Harry interrupted. "Why would he? It doesn't benefit him if I'm his mate. And if he was lying, he would be trying to get close to me, wouldn't he? He wouldn't constantly be hanging out with Seamus in the common room."</p><p>It was really beginning to irritate Harry. The prefect had taken to studying with Seamus alone in their common room, particularly in the evenings, since he could no longer enter his old Slytherin common room. Harry knew he could still study with Hermione, and while she was brilliant, she was a poor replacement. He really did just want to hang out with the Slytherin.</p><p>Ron raised his arm and rubbed his forehead. "Bloody hell. Now Harry can't hate the twerp."</p><p>"I don't understand," Hermione said. "Why does Harry have to act nicer to Malfoy?"</p><p>"You've seen Fleur and Bill, right, Hermione? Harry can't tell Malfoy he hates him or show any kind of hostility, otherwise Malfoy will have a mental breakdown. It's the same for Fleur. She's a quarter-part veela. She'd probably lose it if Bill started throwing hexes her way and whatnot. Funny business, veelas." He snorted. "Harry, please tell me you ain't gonna end up like Fleur and Bill. Please tell me you're only interested in Draco Malfoy as a friend? You're not gonna start dating him, are ya?"</p><p>"What? I don't know. He's avoiding me! He apologised for making those <em>Potter Stick</em> Badges, he said he's sorry being a bully. He doesn't want to be one anymore, and now he's ignoring me." Harry clasped his hands together in annoyance. "If you spoke to him, you'd see. He's sorry for everything he did to us, all the name calling, the pranks."</p><p>"Okay. Is this really what you called us out here for, Harry?" Ron asked, looking down at him with half a smile on his face. "Because I don't think I'm gonna tell my family that you fancy Malfoy. Merlin, could you imagine what Fred and George would say?"</p><p>Harry blushed, his cheeks heating up. He stood and hid his face in his hands briefly, hoping to wipe his embarrassment away, before he made to pace up and down by.</p><p>"That isn't why I called you out here, no. It's more serous than...than that." He coughed awkwardly, and continued, "I need you both to promise me you won't tell anyone. I mean it."</p><p>"Ah, Merlin, yeah, sure, I promise. You're my best mate, so I won't tell anyone, I swear," Ron replied. "Go on, Harry. Whatever it is can't be any worse than knowing Draco Malfoy wants you to be his new best buddy."</p><p>Hermione smiled. "Ron is right, Harry. You're our best friend. We won't tell anyone."</p><p>"Thanks, guys." Harry looked around him to check that there wasn't anyone nearby, and then leaned in to his friends. "Draco Malfoy has been given a mission. He told me, Voldemort has ordered him to murder Albus Dumbledore."</p><p>Ron stepped back, shaking his head. "My father and a team of aurors conducted a second search of Malfoy Manor just a few days ago. There was nothing there. How do you know that Malfoy is now a Death Eater?"</p><p>Harry explained what had happened across the last month to them: from Draco Malfoy showing his Dark Mark to him on the train, that his Mark was bleeding, to learning that Draco was an Occlumens who needed to keep the fact that Harry was his mate a secret from the Voldemort and the other Death Eaters, to learning that Narcissa Malfoy had been tortured when Draco had refused to become a Death Eater at first, and then finally, to being shown the Vanishing Cabinet in the Room of Requirement and told that Draco intended to help the Death Eaters enter the castle to aid in his mission to kill the Headmaster of Hogwarts.</p><p>"Wait, you told Hermione before me that Malfoy has the Dark Mark?"</p><p>"I didn't know if I could trust you not to tell your parents, Ron," Harry admitted. "I didn't know if I could trust Hermione, to be honest. I really don't know what to do."</p><p>Ron snorted. "You should tell McGonagall or Dumbledore of course. They'll handle it."</p><p>"No, McGonagall will only report it to Dumbledore. And he isn't even at the school right now," Harry said.</p><p>"Also, Malfoy hasn't technically done anything yet. He hasn't murdered anyone, so the Headmaster wouldn't be able to intervene much," Hermione said, still sitting on the bench, her fingers tapping the stonework in thought. "The best option would be to help Draco get out of this horrible situation, as Harry has been trying to accomplish. That is what Dumbledore would want."</p><p>"The only way to help him is to get his mother out of Voldemort's reach," Harry told them. "Once she's out of danger, Draco won't carry out his mission. He doesn't want to hurt anyone."</p><p>Ron unfolded his arms. "So, the real question is, how do we rescue Narcissa Malfoy from Malfoy Manor? We can't just use a flying car." He grinned, and turned to wink at Harry. "I doubt Voldemort would let us fly away like your folks did."</p><p>Hermione smiled. "Already thinking about helping Harry's new friend, Ron? I thought you'd only want to keep Malfoy's secrets, not get involved."</p><p>"Well, I've gotta watch out for my best friend, like." Ron shrugged. "He gets in enough trouble. I mean, really, Harry, are you deranged or something? We thought you fancied Cho last year. Bit of a leap, to snogging the ferret."</p><p>Harry blushed. "Ron, we haven't been doing <em>that</em>. Remember, he's avoiding me to protect himself and his mother."</p><p>"Yeah, but that's not gonna last." Ron sat on the bench next to Hermione, and grinned at her. "Once we rescue his mother, he'll be all over Harry. They'll be snogging in no time."</p><p>Hermione chuckled. "I don't think Harry wants to help Draco just so he can kiss him, Ronald."</p><p>"Of course he wants to kiss the twerp. You can see it all over his face," Ron went on, raising his hand to point at Harry, who couldn't stop blushing from embarrassment, as if to prove his point. "Besides, I've had a new wand since second year. If the ferret tries upsetting Harry or you, 'Mione, I'll make him eat slugs this time. You better believe it."</p><p>Harry bent over and laughed as Ron continued to rant about how he had his best friend's interests at heart. Harry was glad he'd worked up the courage to tell his friends. He knew he shouldn't have doubted them.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>New chapter to read this weekend! Enjoy :D</p><p>More chapters with Ron and Hermione in from now on. Ron deserves some loving, he is such an underrated character :) I hope you like the way Ron is skeptical about Harry's newfound friendship with Draco, but is still open to it, depending on Draco's behaviour of course.</p><p>And two spoilers for the next chapter:<br/>Lavender Brown to appear ;) How will Ron react?<br/>Blaise is going on a date with someone in Hogsmeade - who is it?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Mundungus Fletcher</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A month soon passed by, uneventfully and painfully. Ron and Hermione hadn't been able to formulate a plan to rescue Narcissa Malfoy from Malfoy Manor in that time. And Harry found himself quickly taking to watching Draco from afar, that was, when he wasn't reading from the Half-Blood Prince's book, <em>Advanced Potion-Making</em>.</p><p>"Harry Potter," Hermione Granger said from her seat, "you will not convince him to hang out with you by staring at him like a swooning baboon."</p><p>They had found themselves a quiet table in the corner of the Library. Ron was sniggering behind his book. For once, he wasn't the one at the receiving end of Hermione's complaints.</p><p>"Draco is studying with Seamus, Hermione. <em>Again</em>," Harry whispered. Draco and Seamus were currently seated at a table by the far window. "What if they start dating?"</p><p>"I'm sure Draco has too much on his mind to think about dating anyone." She shook her head. "Harry, please pay attention. How are you going to pass your NEWTS? By telling the examiners you're the Chosen One?"</p><p>"But I am the Chosen One," he replied.</p><p>Hermione slapped him on the head with her book. Harry grinned in spite of the pain and rubbed his head. He saw Ron lowering his own book, the boy instead now covering his mouth to hide his laughter.</p><p>"Hello, Ron."</p><p>Harry looked up to see Lavender Brown and her best friend Parvati Patil approaching their table. The pair were dressed in casual clothes, loose jumpers and trousers. They weren't carrying books or their bookbags, which made Harry wonder what they were even doing in the Library. He'd never seen Lavender Brown reading during the weekend before.</p><p>"Err. Hi, there, err, Lavender," Ron said. "What's up?"</p><p>"Parvati and I were going to look at the section on Defence Against the Dark Arts books. NEWT exams, you know," she said, sounding flippant. "I just wanted to say, I'm sure you'll do brilliantly in your first quidditch game. I saw you play in the trials."</p><p>He grinned, no doubt happy to stop studying in favour of talking about quidditch. "Yeah, well, it was all natural talent, wasn't it? Keeping the quaffle from going in the hoop, that's easy for a well-trained Keeper."</p><p>"Natural talent, was it, Ronald?" Hermione asked, raising her eyebrow at him.</p><p>"Yeah, all talent, that's me." Ron turned back to Lavender. "Our first game isn't until after the Hogsmeade trip. Bit of a while away yet."</p><p>"We were wondering, would you like to join us in a study group? You were so amazing in Dumbledore's Army, and it's been just awful trying to study with the meetings now stopped."</p><p>Ron's face turned a boiling, scarlet colour. "Err, yeah, sure. I can help you remember a few spells."</p><p>"You don't have any reason to study Defence Against the Dark Arts though, Ron. You're proficient in that already," Hermione said. "We were going over Potions. We have that essay due in tomorrow, you know that."</p><p>"I'll finish it tonight, 'Mione. Promise."</p><p>Ron proceeded to pick up his books and his half-finished essay and shove them into his bookbag. He then followed Lavender and Parvati around the bookshelves, heading further on into the Library. Harry glanced away from the bookshelves, his attention returning to Draco Malfoy across the room.</p><p>"Hey, 'Mione. If I was still a Seeker on the Gryffindor Team, do you think Draco would ask for a <em>study</em> session with me?"</p><p>"Oh, shut up, Harry," Hermione grumbled. "Finish your damn essay."</p><p>That night, as Harry lay on his bed in his dorm, reading his copy of <em>Advanced Potion-Making</em>, a tiny barn owl came flying towards the balcony. He sat up and watched the bird crash into the glass doors. A loud <em>bump!</em> resounded from the doors, hinges and glass somehow managing to withstand the impact.</p><p>"What the hell was that?" Seamus asked, sitting up. The boy had been reading a gossip magazine on quidditch stars, the cover image displaying a moving picture of Victor Krum kissing a red-haired woman.</p><p>"Doesn't look like any of our owls," Corner muttered from his bed, having a clearer view of the balcony. "Who would send something now, anyway? Filch must've been overjoyed to search it this late in the evening."</p><p>Filch had been checking their mail, much to Harry's annoyance. His responsibilities now included checking for security concerns at the castle gate, scanning mail, and at times, interrogating students and professors. The owl outside on the balcony wouldn't have been able to enter Hogwarts' wards without first being checked over.</p><p>Harry grabbed his wand and clambered off his bed. It was quite late, and the lack of light pouring through the balcony doors meant that he and the others were now having to use their wands. Harry used his wand to look for treats in his trunk and then guide his way to the balcony safely, not wanting to trip on the floorboards or whack his foot against a trunk by accident.</p><p>He opened one of the balcony doors and untied the letter from the owl's leg. He fed and petted the owl, and then left it to return to the dorm. The letter was addressed on the front to <em>Harry Potter, at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry</em>. He tore at the paper and read the contents.</p><p>
  <em>Harry,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Hope you're well? I'll be floo-calling your common room tomorrow night. 11 p.m.<br/>I would appreciate it if you could include Hermione and my cousin Draco. I know they live in your Tower.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Your beloved godfather,<br/>Sirius Black.</em>
</p><p>"Who is it from, Potter?" Draco asked from his side of the dorm.</p><p>The prefect was lying propped up by pillows on his bed, reading his copy of <em>Advanced Potion-Making.</em> Harry didn't know what Draco would say if he ever found out that Harry's copy was the only reason that he'd won the phial of Felix Felicis in Potions.</p><p>"It's Sirius. He says he'll Floo call tomorrow night." Harry walked over to Draco's bed, leaned against the nearby wall casually, trying to hide his nervousness, and then passed the letter to the prefect, who put down his book to read the letter. "He'd like to speak to you. And Hermione, too."</p><p>"Both of us?" Draco frowned at the letter. "I'm not sure, Potter."</p><p>"Why is Harry's godfather asking to speak to you, Draco?" Seamus called from his bed.</p><p>Harry had to bite the inside of his cheek at hearing his fellow Gryffindor be familiar enough with Draco as to call him by his first name. It wasn't enough that Harry saw the two hang out together regularly, he was now having to deal with it also in his dormitory. <em>Draco doesn't even like me calling him by his first name,</em> he thought.</p><p>"Draco is a second cousin of my godfather's, Seamus," he replied, hoping that would silence the Gryffindor, before turning to address the Slytherin again. "You're not sure of what exactly?"</p><p>"Granger and you will be there, I'll just be intruding." He held out the letter for Harry to take back.</p><p>"You won't be." He took the letter. "I insist you join us, in fact."</p><p>"The Boy Who Lived, giving me orders?" Draco asked, chuckling. He leaned further back into his pillows, his arms lingering lazily over his kneecaps. He wore a black, long-sleeved pyjama shirt, and black bottoms to match. The shirt was a button-up, but the top two buttons were undone and his neckline and shoulders were on full display.</p><p>"I guess, yeah. Err, I don't want to force you or anything," Harry stuttered. Ashamed that he'd been staring, he glanced away from Draco and took to staring at the Slytherin's bedside table instead, the man having numerous books upon it. "Sirius - well, you know, he is your cousin and all, and I don't wanna be the reason you two don't talk. I think Sirius wants to get to know you."</p><p>"It's okay, Potter. I'll go down into the common room tomorrow with you." Draco picked up his book again, and sighed. "I want to check and see how my own godfather is treating yours, in any case. I'd hate to think if Severus was still mistreating Sirius."</p><p>Seamus then went into a tirade, asking how Professor Snape could possibly be Draco's godfather. Harry, knowing he'd nothing to speak to the Slytherin about now without raising the alarm of his dorm mates, particularly Corner, who was lying awake in his bed and would no doubt be gossiping about their conversation tonight to his friends, then retreated back to his four-poster bed to continue reading from his copy of <em>Advanced Potion-Making</em>.</p><p>"I'm tired," Draco responded to Seamus. "I'll tell you why Severus is my godfather tomorrow, maybe. Or some other time." He groaned, and laid his book down to rub his forehead.</p><p>"You all right, Draco?" Seamus then asked.</p><p>Harry lowered his book to peek over the top of it, not wanting Seamus and Corner to know that he was worried. The prefect looked sickly, his skin greyish. Harry had been bringing him sandwiches and apples occasionally, at least once a week, trying to encourage Draco to eat, but there was only so much he could do without arousing suspicion. Corner was still a gossip, and there were times Draco stayed out the entire day, only returning to their dorm to keep within curfew.</p><p>Draco shrugged. "I'm just tired, I think."</p><p>Harry narrowed his gaze at the prefect. <em>Has he been sleeping well? Why didn't I notice?</em></p><p>"Maybe you could shut your curtains," Harry said. "And Seamus and I could dim our lights?" Seamus nodded, and dimmed the light of his wand almost instantly at Harry's suggestion. "Don't want you nodding off in class tomorrow, huh, Malfoy?" he went on with a lame joke, trying to get the prefect to smile and sleep.</p><p>"I need to study, Potter. I can't afford to sleep."</p><p>Harry frowned, and envisaging no possible way he could get Draco to put down his book without making Seamus and Corner suspect his intentions, he went back to glumly reading his own. He did dim his own light, though. <em>I wish I could grab that book. Draco would tug it back and then...then we'd get into a childish squabble or something, and he wouldn't be able to get it back and he'd have to listen to me and sleep.</em> He tried paying attention to his Potions book again, but that proved impossible, given that all he wanted to do now was yell at Draco because the blond was looking after himself so poorly.</p><p>Corner didn't dim his light or shut his curtains, to Harry's anger. It was another hour before the Ravenclaw finally decided to dress for bed and shut his curtains. Seamus followed then, shutting his curtains as well.</p><p>Harry sighed, and settled beneath his quilts. He didn't close his curtains, though, wanting to keep an eye on the prefect and keep reading. The previous owner of the book had written a spell in the margin of his book. <em>Levicorpus, use non-verbally.</em> Harry rubbed his eyes, and dug deeper into his quilts. He put the book down by his side, figuring he would close his eyes for a moment.</p><p>Only a moment.</p><p>He awoke the next day with the quilt tucked around his shoulders, and his book and glasses sitting on his bedside table. He'd fallen asleep many a time before with his glasses on. He didn't want to be late for his first class, Transfiguration, however, so he didn't have the time to think further on how his things had safely ended up on his bedside table.</p><p>He did have one suspicion, though: Draco Malfoy, the only one who had still been awake at the time Harry had fallen asleep. The thought stayed with Harry until nightfall, when he could finally find a moment alone with Draco in the common room. Draco had spent the entire day with his friends, and no doubt, in the Room of Requirement as well.</p><p>Harry bit the inside of his cheek as the blond sat down on the sofa beside him. He couldn't ask the Slytherin if he'd been trying to repair the Vanishing Cabinet, that would send the man running.</p><p>Thankfully, Hermione had tucked herself away in the seat by the window. She'd said she was already feeling too hot and didn't want to sit so close to the fireplace until Sirius called them through the Floo network. <em>Or so she claims. </em>Harry wondered if she was just allowing him some privacy with Draco. <em>I have gone on about him a bit, lately,</em> he thought guiltily.</p><p>Harry gave an awkward cough. "So, I found my glasses on my table this morning. Did - were you the one who removed them last night?"</p><p>Draco shuffled on the sofa. "I did."</p><p>Harry was glad for the fire. He was sure he'd be blushing, were it not for the heat already reddening his cheeks. "Why?"</p><p>"If you laid on your glasses, they would've hurt you, or worse, shattered. And your Potions book, that could've fallen on the floor. Nice read by the way, lots of notations. And I saw that spell. Levicorpus, whatever it was." He titled his head. "Could I burrow it sometime? Only for Potions. Better marks, you know."</p><p>"Why? You're good at Potions?"</p><p>"St. Mungo's don't typically hire Death Eaters, Potter. I'll need the best grades I can get," he said sourly. He raised his arm and examined it idly. "I hate this Mark with every thing that I am."</p><p>"Sure. Yeah - you, err, yeah, you can burrow the book." Harry couldn't believe what he was saying; he didn't even like it when Ron and Hermione looked at his book, never mind reading from it. He didn't regret the offer, though. "Hermione knows. About your Mark, I had to tell Ron and Hermione, I'm sorry. We're trying to work out a way to keep you and your mother safe."</p><p>"It's fine, Potter. I imagine you three can keep a secret. Although it does surprise me, that your friend, err, Weasley - sorry, no - <em>Ronald</em>, he wants to protect me?"</p><p>Harry smiled inwardly at Draco acting friendly and trying to address Harry's best friend by something other than his last name.</p><p>"You'd be surprised, Ron is willing to give you a chance, Draco. Just keeping protecting first years and casting magic at Snape in class, you'll win him over." Harry grinned as the prefect looked down and rubbed his neck, presumably from nervousness. Harry frowned, and then thought to change the subject. "Hey. You said you wanted to work at St. Mungo's? As what, a Healer?"</p><p>"If I end up surviving the year, yes. Not sure if you heard the commotion, but the first day back, I announced my decision to change my career path. Snape and my friends where not too pleased about that, and neither will my father be happy once he finds out. Healers are incredible, the depth of knowledge required is unfathomable."</p><p>"Did I hear you speaking about becoming a Healer, Draco?" Hermione asked. She was walking over, book in hand, finally having left her window seat. "I hear you need top marks for that."</p><p>"Outstanding in Potions and Transfiguration. And at least Exceeds Expectations in Herbology, Charms, and Defence Against the Dark. I'm also taking Arithmancy, as you know, Hermione, though that subject isn't a requirement." Draco leaned back into the sofa. "I'm well advanced in Potions, but Transfiguration...the spells this year, they're so complex. I'm struggling, I'll admit."</p><p>"I'd be happy to study with you, if you like?" Hermione said tentatively.</p><p>Draco looked pained by her question then. "Hermione Granger," he said, shifting to lay his hands on his lap, "I must apologise to you for all those names I called you in the past years. Mudblood, especially. And my pranks and teasing. I was...unkind." He looked back at the fire. "And thank you for your offer to study together, I would accept it but the Dark Lord would hear of our study sessions eventually. It would end in my mother's death, mine, and perhaps yours."</p><p>"Malfoy -" Hermione began.</p><p>The flames in the fireplace flashed and roared loudly, interrupting whatever reply Hermione meant to give. It was another moment, and then the fire turned green and Sirius Black's face appeared in it.</p><p>"Harry, my boy! And you brought Hermione and Draco, too. Good, good."</p><p>Harry grinned. "How are you, Sirius?"</p><p>"Well, as well as can be expected really, with Professor Snape constantly knocking at my door." He snorted. "Tonks informed me that Dumbledore has insisted that Snape see to my mental healing. Not that I see how ol' Snape could help with that."</p><p>"Severus is the only one trustworthy enough to treat you," Draco said. "He kept refusing until we intervened. Harry got Dumbledore to agree with us and force Snape to see you."</p><p>Sirius huffed. "Did Harry do that, now? Yes, I can see that. Typical, Snape would only help me when forced to." He sighed and went on, "I hope you're all doing well. Thought I'd give you a call."</p><p>"We're okay," Harry replied. "Not much on, other than Hermione making us study for NEWTS."</p><p>He chuckled. "And you, Draco, how is Malfoy Manor? Your mother well?"</p><p>The prefect looked down at the floor. Harry reached for his hand. He took it gently and squeezed it, getting the man's attention. "You can trust Sirius," Harry told him. "He's your cousin, and my godfather. He won't tell Mr Weasley or anyone at the Ministry." He turned to his godfather. "Isn't that right?"</p><p>Sirius was staring at their entwined hands. He coughed, and said, "Of course. Only recently declared innocent, wasn't I? The morons at the Ministry of Magic couldn't work it out for themselves that I didn't kill anyone. No - no indeed, the Ministry and I are most certainly not on friendly terms."</p><p>Draco scoffed. "The Ministry wouldn't be able to help. My mother is being kept in the Manor against her wishes, although no one would imagine it."</p><p>"Why? What's going on with Narcissa?"</p><p>"The Dark Lord forced me into taking the Dark Mark. He...he tortured my mother with the <em>cruciatus</em>." Draco slid the sleeve of shirt up, revealing the bandages enveloping his wrist. "Veelas don't take too well to Dark Magic, hence the bandages. A human could accept the Dark Mark, but a veela...my body is refusing to heal the wound." He hid his wrist again. "The Dark Lord's also given me the mission to kill the Headmaster, and if I fail, he'll murder my mother and myself. I don't really have a lot of options."</p><p>Hermione nodded. "Voldemort and Bellatrix are essentially blackmailing Draco with threats against his mother."</p><p>"We need to help Draco, Sirius. Him and his mother," Harry said, tightening his grip on the prefect's hand. He didn't want to let go, and since Draco hadn't taken his hand away yet, he didn't feel the need to either.</p><p>"I'm not overly fond of your mother, Draco, she did marry Lucius. But if you could find a way to get her to my residence, you and her are welcome to stay." Sirius smiled grimly. "There is a Fidelius charm on my home, though, so I can't tell you the location of my place, only Dumbledore can. He is my official Secret-Keeper."</p><p>"I would need to inform the Headmaster then, about the whole of it," Draco said quietly, the realisation hitting him. Harry wished that he could take the pain away; the blond looked so demoralized, it was heart-breaking to watch.</p><p>"Dumbledore will understand. He cannot begrudge you wanting sanctuary from Voldemort, and if he refuses to tell you, then I'll find a way to replace him as my Secret-Keeper." Sirius sounded serious in his promise. "The other members of the Order may not like it, but this is my residence. My roof."</p><p>"The Order?" Draco inquired, frowning.</p><p>"The Order of the Phoenix. A secret organisation founded by Dumbledore for those who oppose Voldemort and his followers," Hermione answered. She moved from the window-seat to sit on the sofa beside Harry, and continued, "Ron, Harry and I only discovered the group existed last year, no one wanted us to know. Everyone in the Order tried to keep it a secret."</p><p>"I'll be going home for Christmas," Draco announced then. "The Dark Lord, he'll expect results. If I can't show anything, he'll torture my mother again. My mother has nowhere to go. Nowhere that Bellatrix doesn't already know about."</p><p>Sirius nodded. "Listen, if you can get Dumbledore to tell you the site of my residence, and find a way to safely get you two out of the Manor, then you're more than welcome to live here permanently. It's not often I invite family home, I don't abide by pureblood purists, and most of them are that, but you're not. And I refuse to let you suffer - you're sixteen years old. In Merlin's name, why is Voldemort making a child do his dirty work?"</p><p>"That is what we've been trying to figure out," Hermione said.</p><p>The following morning, students poured out from the Entrance Hall. The first Hogsmeade trip of the year was always popular; students had to restock on chocolates, books, quills, etc. It was taking longer than usual to leave the castle, though, because Filch was triple-checking every student with a Secrecy Sensor. Harry wanted to tell Filch that triple-checking wasn't necessary, since students were more likely to try bringing illegal objects into the castle rather than leave with them, but he thought better of it when he quickly remembered that Filch wouldn't appreciate being talked back at. <em>Not with his massive workload now.</em></p><p>The walk was bothersome, too. The sky had clouded over, and the temperature was freezing. Hermione had forced Harry into his leather coat, which he'd brought from Caroline's shop but hardly worn, a scarf, woolly socks, a thick pair of gloves, and she had cast a warming charm on him that would probably dissipate later and would need to be recast.</p><p>On reaching Hogsmeade, they found Zonko's Joke Shop boarded up. <em>Draco isn't missing anything, nothing is open.</em> Ron drew them over to Honeydukes, where a security guard stood at the front entrance, wand in hand. Harry slipped inside, and immediately made to find a selection of Chocolate Cauldrons, thinking that Draco might appreciate a gift from the shop since he couldn't visit himself. <em>He might not accept the chocolates from me, though; he only accepted them as a gift because they were from Pansy last time.</em></p><p>Groaning, Harry thumped his head against the shelf. <em>Why is this so difficult? </em>Draco was likely used to receiving fancier sweets from his mother, so anything from Harry would seem mundane in comparison. And he wasn't even sure if getting the chocolates for Draco would be a good idea - the Slytherin was supposed to be eating healthily and he couldn't accomplish that on his own.</p><p>So occupied with his thoughts, he didn't see Professor Slughorn approach. The professor greeted Harry merrily and inquired after why he hadn't attended the latest of his evening suppers, to which Harry could only think of one excuse: that he was so focused on controlling his vampirism, he didn't have time for socialising.</p><p>"Being a vampire isn't an excuse, Harry," Hermione scolded him on leaving the sweet shop. "Slughorn loves creatures. He plans to invite one to his Christmas party, I think."</p><p>"Brilliant. Then he doesn't need me there."</p><p>They made their way to the Three Broomsticks, the wind pelting their faces like knives, their bags of Honeydukes sweets swinging. Harry himself had bought two boxes of Bertie Botts Every Flavour Beans and a dozen Blood-Flavoured Lollipops.</p><p>Outside the pub were two men. The tallest was the landlord of the Hog's Head, another pub in Hogsmeade. He was dressed in a coat, his mouth and neck hidden by a dark blue scarf. The shorter, scraggier looking man, carrying a suitcase, Harry quickly recognised.</p><p>"Mundungus!" he shouted.</p><p>The man squealed. "Harry Potter, what - I thought you were still at Honeydukes?" He retreated in shock until his back hit the outside wall of the Three Broomsticks. His suitcase swung with his hasty movements, and hit the wall as well, making a clapping noise. The suitcase's clasps at the top sprung open, and numerous pieces of grubby ware fell out onto the ground.</p><p>The landlord of the Hog's Head gave Harry a deep grunt, and then walked around them to leave, not wanting to continue his conversation with Mundungus now that there was an audience.</p><p>"We left the shop to grab a drink here," Hermione replied, frowning. "Are you selling this stuff?"</p><p>"Well, I gotta scrape a living."</p><p>"Hang on," Ron said, stepping forward. "This looks familiar -" He picked up a silver goblet and turned it over in his hands. "Hey, isn't this - ?"</p><p>Harry dropped his bag of sweets. He grabbed Mundungus by the throat and pinned him to the wall. Holding him fast with one hand, he leaned in. "Why are you selling Sirius' stuff, Mundungus?" he asked, his voice deeper, rougher, than planned. "Did you steal his things? The Black family silver?"</p><p>"I - no -"</p><p>"Did you steal his things whilst he was lying in hospital? <em>Did you</em>?"</p><p>"Harry, stop!" Hermione shrieked, as Mundungus started sweating.</p><p>"Yes! Yes, I did, but Black knows. Black caught me, and as - as payment, he wants me to keep an eye on you," he spluttered. "You were in Honeydukes talking to that professor - you left - you weren't supposed to see -"</p><p>"Didn't think we'd leave and come here so soon?" Harry spat. "You thieving, spoilt -"</p><p>Briefly, stopping him from speaking, a sharp stab of pain swept through the upper part of jaw. He knew his fangs had come out then. He was more glad than surprised, however, the anger in him boiling past the point of caring.</p><p>"You - how - vampire? You're a vampire?"</p><p>"Yes, I am. It happened during the summer, when you were meant to be watching me."</p><p>"No, no, I'm sorry." Mundungus was shaking in his grip now. "What - what do you want? I can get you anything. Anything at all."</p><p>"Anything?" Harry squeezed his fingers. "How could you help me? You allowed dementors to attack my cousin and I last summer, you let us get attacked <em>again</em> by vampires this summer, and now you're selling my godfather's things -"</p><p>"I heard you need transportation! I can get it, I can."</p><p>Hermione scowled. "How did you hear? Sirius only floo-called yesterday."</p><p>"I crept into the house, didn't I? Quiet, I am, right. Overheard the last of the conversation, him speaking to you, lass. Was somethin' about a Manor. And needing to convince Dumbledore to let a sixteen year old and someone else know where Grimmauld Place is, and trying to get them there. All hush-hush, sounds like."</p><p>"Is that all you heard?" Harry demanded, tightening his grip on the man's throat. <em>I could bite him. If he heard Draco's voice, he could tell anyone. Draco would be compromised; he could be killed.. That can't happen, it can't.</em> "Say it, what else did you overhear?!"</p><p>"Nothing! I just heard the last of it, I swear. Sirius and the lass talking, that's all." Harry released Mundungus then. The man bent over, panting, and yet, in spite of that, continued on, "You have money. I can't help you with convincing ol' Albus Dumbledore, but I can get you transportation. I can get you whatever you want, portkey, broom, floo -"</p><p>Harry grinned. "Portkey, that's it! You can get one?" If he could give the portkey to Draco, then the Slytherin and his mother would be able to travel from the Manor to Grimmauld Place safely during the holidays.</p><p>"<em>Harry</em>!" Ron shouted. "No, that's too much. He'd be creating an illegal portkey!"</p><p>"Nah, I can get a legal one, Weasley. I got a woman in the Department of Magical Transportation who owes me a favour, she does. She can authorise the use of a portkey for you. You just tell me what day and time you need the portkey to leave, where the portkey should land with the travellers, and I'll have her set it up."</p><p>"The drop-off point will be the street outside Grimmauld Place," Harry said. "And I'll owl you the day and time, I don't have that yet."</p><p>"And I'll owl you the price-tag. This will be an expensive, Potter."</p><p>Harry didn't care if he had to empty his entire vault at Gringotts Wizarding Bank. He had to prevent Draco from being blackmailed by Voldemort and murdering Albus Dumbledore.</p><p>"I can afford it. This needs to be your sole focus, Mundungus. I don't want to see you selling stuff here until you acquire that portkey, and I want you to return Sirius' things."</p><p>People were beginning to gather around them, no doubt waiting to enter the Three Broomsticks. Or, more likely, they were too interested in overhearing their conversation to attempt to walk around and enter the pub.</p><p>"Any other stipulations?" Mundungus asked, becoming ambiguous now. He'd noticed the increasing number of people, too.</p><p>"Your word you won't tell anyone. Only us, you, and Sirius can know." Harry gritted his teeth, making his fangs lay threateningly over his bottom lip. "Are we clear?"</p><p>"Clear as crystal."</p><p>The scraggy man bowed. He collected his wares from the ground and placed them back into his suitcase, then took his wand out from his pocket and waved it. With a clicking sound, he apparated.</p><p>Harry turned and looked on the small crowd that had gathered behind him. Paying attention now, he could see Colin Creevey in amongst a group of Gryffindors. Michael Corner and Cho Chang were standing aside, too, whispering to one another. There were also a few adults around. A flash went off, blinding Harry momentarily. Someone was taking pictures.</p><p>Ron groaned. "Bloody hell, let's go."</p><p>Harry bent down to pick up the forgotten bag of Bertie Botts Every Flavour Beans and Blood-Flavoured Lollipops. He raised his scarf to cover his fangs and then followed Ron and Hermione, shoving his way past the onlookers, crumpled bag of sweets in hand.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>New chapter :) Hope it's okay.<br/>I've also updated the tags and the title. It'll be the Half-Human Tower from now on, purely because it sounds creepier and is more accurate than Half-Blood Tower, since Harry and the others aren't fully human.<br/>I've also had to turn on moderation for the comment section since adding the tag 'Top Draco Malfoy'. While I am happy for anyone to comment, and encourage it because I love! talking to people in this community, I won't tolerate abuse and will report it. There is an individual who is posting copy-and-paste, abusive comments as a guest on fanfics that contain that specific tag, and has done so with this story, which is why I turned on the moderation option.</p><p>And for anyone with questions, spoilers:<br/>There will be at least two fanfics, the next detailing Harry on the run as a vampire destroying horcruxes.<br/>Harry will be a top later on, if not in this fanfic then in the next one.<br/>And veela pregnancy is a thing in this series ;)</p><p>End of spoilers :D</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>